Finding love: Emily and Jayden
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: Emily and Jayden are just your average teenagers except they fight off evil nighlocks on a daily basis. A story about love, action, friendship, and of course...power rangers! Jayden/Emily rated M for a some parst but rest is pretty much T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Power Rangers….Haim Saban does and he does a wonderful job…but if I owned it I would make some of the parts of this story come to life in the show **

**This is mostly an Emily/Jayden story but Kevin/Mia are in it a bit! I hope you enjoy this story! Chapter titles usually go along with a song that you can choose to listen to while you read (that's what I do). **

***** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ********* Also, so I feel like parts of this story plagiarize stuff from DriveRed's and Symphony Pearl's and if you feel like your story is being plagiarized (if your story was written during the end of April because most of this was written then) let me know! I won't change the story because I like it the way it is and don't want to have to go through the trouble BUT I will take it down if you feel uncomfortable with it! **

**Some parts in later chapters (I already have most it written I just need to write like 4-5 chapters in the middle and 10 or less/more at the end) may get a little uncomfortable and I'm sorry because I don't mean it to b, seeing as I like to still consider PRS a kids show, but I just put it into my fantasy world of Jayden/Emily and yeah Okay sorry for the long AN, won't be this long for future chapters! **

**ENJOY AND ****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Chapter 1 – Cosmic Love**

"Emily are you alright?" The red ranger said rushing over to the clumsy, sweet yellow ranger. The nighlock had hurt Emily instead of Jayden once again. She was always willing to take one for the team, even if it meant that she would get hurt.

"I'm fine. I promise!" Emily winced in pain as she sat up. The hit was so bad that it caused her to demorph.

"Will get you to Mentor as soon as possible. That's what I promise." Jayden got up from Emily's side and turned to face the nighlock. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of chivalry? Pushing girls definitely does not fall under the criteria." Jayden took out his red fire smasher and charged forward at the nighlock, spinning his personal fire symbol power causing the sword to erupt in flames of fire every time he swung it at the nighlock.

Emily watched smiling. She felt a smidge of warmth when Jayden ran to her side. She liked Jayden a lot and secretly hoped he liked her too. No one knew her secret and she planned to keep it that way to save her from embarrassment and the tears.

Jayden continued to fight the evil nighlock. This one's specialty was using rivalry to turn the rangers against each other. The first strike was when the nighlock mentioned Mike's love for Emily which obviously wasn't true. Mike loved Emily like a sister. So as soon as Mike heard that he immediately defused the blow by telling the team, but specifically Jayden, it wasn't true. Mike knew how Jayden felt about Emily and he could see in Emily's eyes that Emily felt the same way about Jayden.

After a few more blows the nighlock grew ten times' it's size and Jayden, Kevin, and Mike summoned their three zords (tiger, swordfish, and beetle) to create the Samurai Battlewing. The three of them controlled the megazord and destroyed the nighlock in less than ten minutes. Emily cheered from the ground, trying to hide the pain. Mia was at her side helping her up.

The three boys demorphed and went to join the two girls. They were walking at first but when they saw Emily struggling to get up they ran to her side. "Emily are you sure you are okay?" Kevin said looking into Emily's eyes.

"Yes! I'm okay guys!" Jayden returned to Emily's side and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He then put an arm around her waist and his other arm held her arm on his shoulder as he stood up.

Emily steadied herself and stood with the others in silence for a few moments. She smiled. "See guys! I'm okay!" They all began to walk back to the Shiba House. Mia walked next to Emily keeping her entertained while the other boys stood around her, ready to catch her at any moment. They only walked about a mile when Emily stopped and brought a hand to her head. "Ow!" She wined.

"What's wrong Emily?" Mia said looking at her best friend confused.

"It's nothing really, my head just hurts. I'm sure I'm fine. Let's just keep going." Emily walked forward and then fainted backwards. Jayden was quick to catch her.

"Emily!" He screamed, clutching hold of her. She was like a rag doll, if he let go she would flop to the ground easily. Jayden picked up Emily bridal style and carried her back the rest of the way. Mentor was outside meditating when the five of them returned.

"I'm glad to know another nighlock was destroyed." Mentor opened his eyes and looked at the five teenagers approaching him. "What happened to Emily?" He stood up and walked over to a depressed Jayden.

"She took a blow for me. She's weak Ji."

"Let's take her inside." Emily's eyes began to flutter open when Jayden walked inside.

"Where am I?"

"We're back home, Emily." Jayden said placing Emily in the recovery bed.

"What happened?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"You collapsed while we were walking back. You need to rest now." Emily was about to protest. "That's an order." Jayden said laughing. Emily not wanting to defy her fearless leader immediately closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Jayden left the room and went to join his friends who were talking to Mentor Ji. "Emily will be okay. She just needs rest so she can recover." Jayden sat down next to Mike and folded his hands in his lap. He didn't look up into anyone's eyes.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let Emily get in front of me and take the hit."

"Jayden, this is not your fault. It was Emily's choice to sacrifice herself for you. She did it for the team and to protect you. Don't beat yourself up so much." Mentor tried to soothe Jayden.

"I just feel so bad."

"Don't! Emily is going to be all right in a couple of days. You'll see." Mia smiled at Jayden.

A couple of hours later, Jayden went to join Emily in the recovery room. He sat on the opposite bed and watched her sleep. She looked so cute and innocent. He couldn't believe he let her take that blow. It should be him sitting in the bed recovering, not sweet little Emily. He sat in silence. He didn't know what to say to her. His head was a mix of emotions. They ranged from anger at the nighlock, to love for Emily and more anger for what he did to her.

He finally found a reason to speak to her and spoke. "Emily, I'm sorry. I let you down again. It shouldn't be you in this bed right now. You're too precious to lose. I don't know how to say this but—you mean a lot to me. When the nighlock hit you, I thought I was going to lose you forever. I'm glad you're okay. But please don't let me go through this again." He hoped that Emily didn't hear him in her sleep. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. He wanted to look her in the eyes and say that he loved her. He wanted to tell her everything that he liked about her. From her warming smile, to her caring heart, everything about her made Jayden fall more in love with her.

Emily heard it all. She had been awake since Jayden started talking. She continued to pretend that she was sleeping because she didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe that Jayden felt the same way about her. Maybe she was right to think that Jayden's rigid response to the nighlock's remark about Mike and Emily was jealousy. She heard Jayden get up and walk out of the room. When she knew he was gone she turned over onto her other side and opened her eyes to look out the window.

She wished she could tell Jayden how she felt now but she was scared too. She was scared that maybe she didn't understand him correctly. Maybe he meant what he said as a friend, not a lover? Emily thought to herself for a while. She wanted to be with Jayden so badly.

**So what did you think? Boring…I know but it gets better! (Or worse?) Please review! It would make my day! OH and don't be afraid to point out of if I was describing/calling something wrong in this. And**_** please**_** try to be constructive if you don't like it….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned Power Rangers...I would make myself the new pink ranger in a heartbeat :/ And make Kim/Tommy come back and explain what actually happened between them :/ **

**So I posted a poll on my profile. Please go vote! I need to rename this story! I don't like the name :/ And I'm glad my two reviewers like the last chapter :) Shout out to Wishing99 and Ichigo's Blade for being my first reviewers! Sorry this chapter is short. My chapters very in length a lot...hahah :) ENJOY! **

**Chapter 2 - Kiss me**

The next day Mia came in with breakfast for Emily. It was her favorite, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. "Thanks Mia!" Emily said sitting up and taking the tray from Mia's hands.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better. I think I want to go out and train with you guys!"

"Emily, I don't think that's a good idea." Jayden said. He was in the doorframe and still in his pajamas. Emily pouted.

"But I feel fine!"

'That doesn't mean you are fine. Just give yourself one more day of rest and I promise you can come and train with us tomorrow."

"But Jayden!"

"Jayden's right Emily, you still need to rest." Mentor Ji entered the room and put some tea next to Emily's bed.

"Alright, I'll stay here for the day. But you guys have to promise you won't leave me here alone."

"Hey, I'll be back as soon as we finish training." Mia got up and followed Jayden out of the room. Emily sighed and finished eating her breakfast. She watched out the window as her closest friends trained without her.

Jayden and Mike were sparring. Jayden was pushing himself harder and harder. He knew he could beat Mike easily but he wanted to push himself to be his best so next time he could protect Emily. "Woah dude! Calm the intensity!" Mike shrunk down under Jayden's power. Jayden took a couple of deep, tired breaths as he let the adrenaline in him lighten. He took the wooden sword's pressure off of Mike's and backed off.

"Sorry."

"It's fine but why are you pushing yourself so hard? You already are the best out of all of us."

"If I want to be able to protect Em— you guys then I need to push myself harder." _Close one_, he thought. He didn't want his whole team to know how he felt about Emily.

"Jayden you don't have to worry about us."

"Yeah man, we got your back." Jayden looked at the window where Emily was. He saw her curious eyes staring at the four of them and tried to look all right. He wasn't all right though. He needed her to come and calm him down. He needed her touch to send shock waves through him.

Emily saw him and blushed. She was embarrassed that she was caught staring. He didn't look amused though. He looked more thankful, as if he wanted her to be looking. She smiled and continued to watch as her friends finished up their training for the day.

Jayden lightened up on his friends while sparring but Emily noticed him go full force on the dummies. She didn't understand what he was trying to do. All she wanted right now was to go out there and tell him to stop. Tell him that she loved him and would do anything for him. That he didn't have to protect her and didn't have to push himself so hard for her.

Mia came and brought some magazines for them to read together. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel healthy. I'm ready to get out of this bed."

"I know how you feel. There was a lot of tension outside. Something is bothering Jayden."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Were you watching from the window?"

"I won't deny it! I just want to go outside and play my flute. It's not that I miss training, it's that I miss being with you guys and getting to go outside."

"Well Mentor Ji said you can go outside tomorrow."

"I know but tomorrow feels so far away."

"Hey maybe if you prove that you can get of bed, Mentor Ji will let you join us in the living room for some fun."

"I hope so." Mia stayed with Emily for about an hour but left when the gap sensor went off. Moogers were attacking the people in the city. There was no new nighlock yet; Master Xandred was just trying to stir up some trouble. Emily waited patiently for the others to return. Mentor Ji kept her some company. He didn't say much. All they talked about was how she was feeling and what had happened the day prior when she got hurt. Mentor Ji suspected that it was still nothing to worry about. He was excited to see Emily return to battle the next day.

The rangers defeated the moogers easily and returned exhausted. After eating dinner alone, Emily fell fast asleep. Before Jayden went to bed, he went into the recovery room to visit Emily. He was happy that she would be okay in the morning. This time, he didn't say anything. He just sat with her and listened to her steady breathing. Before he left tonight he kissed her on the head and left the room to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to put up another chapter tonight :) Enjoy! You are going to kill me because the worst cliff hangers are yet to come! (Hehe) And this chapter is actually long ;) **

**Chapter 3 – Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

Emily woke up before her friends and stretched. She grabbed one of the magazines from the table in the recovery room and headed into the living room. She was so happy to be back on her feet and in action. Mentor Ji said hello to her and continued to go and make breakfast. Emily was talking to herself when she heard somebody laugh. She ignored it for a moment and giggled like a schoolgirl when she saw a picture of a cute actor.

"What are you laughing at?" Jayden asked. He was still laughing.

"Oh, it's you, and nothing really. Did you sleep well?"

Jayden took a seat across from Emily and watched as she flipped through the magazine. "Yeah it was fine. Glad to see you are up and better."

"Well I'm happy to be up again. You don't understand how boring it gets in there!"

"I'm sure it does. How's the magazine?"

"Oh just fine." Emily said peering up to look at Jayden. He had a playful grin on his face that made Emily feel warm inside.

"Good morning Jay—EMILY! You're up!"

"Good morning to you too, Mike." Jayden and Emily said together. A few minutes later Kevin and Mia walked in holding hands but quickly jumped away from each other when they realized they weren't the only ones up.

"Hey you two."

"Hi." Mia blushed and took a seat next to Emily. Mentor came out and placed the breakfast on the table. Kevin and Mike ran to the table starving while Mia followed them laughing. It took Emily to get up and Jayden waited for her.

"Jayden you don't have to wait for me."

"I know but I want too." Emily blushed again and got up. They walked to the table together and sat down to enjoy breakfast. They ate and laughed. Emily felt good to be back with her team. Even though she was only down in the bed for a day and a half it felt like a lifetime.

"So guys what are we going to do today?" Emily asked excited.

"I think you all deserve another day off." It had been over a month since the rangers got a day off.

"Really?"

"Really! Go have fun! You guys have been training extra hard. Especially you two." Mentor directed his comment and Jayden and Emily.

"Can we go back to Rainbow End's amusement park?" Emily asked. She loved that place because it was her first amusement park ever.

"I'm in." Mike took a big sip of his orange juice.

"Same here." Kevin looked at the other two rangers who hadn't replied yet.

"Sure!"

"I don't know…Emily what if it's too much for you."

"Oh come on Jayden! You said I could train with you guys! I think training is a lot harder than going out and having fun!" Jayden knew that, he just wanted to get some sort of alone time with Emily. He was starting to realize that he had to tell her how he felt soon.

"Alright, we can go." Emily's smile grew brighter. Within the next hour, the samurai rangers were heading to Rainbow End's to have another great day off. Emily took Mia's hand and dragged her to the cotton candy stand. They came back with three more for the boys.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's go on the roller coasters!" Jayden watched his team head for the roller coasters. Emily looked back and waved her hand inviting him to come too. He shook his head. He wanted to stay behind so he could make sure Emily was okay. It wasn't a great plan but he also needed to figure out how exactly he was going to tell her how he felt. Emily ran over to Jayden and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others. "Come on! I don't want you to miss all the fun!"

"Alright, Alright! I'm coming" Kevin and Mia sat next to each other and Emily was about to sit next to Mike but end up sitting next to Jayden. "You know you don't have to sit next to me."

"But I want too! And I know Mike doesn't mind! Right Mike?" Mike was staring at a girl getting in the seat next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I don't mind!" Emily laughed and held on tight to the bar in front of her as the ride began. When the ride got to the top she began to scream in excitement and grabbed onto Jayden's arm. It sent a jolt of electricity through Jayden's arm and for a brief seconds their eyes met. When the ride ended, Emily let go of Jayden's arm blushing.

"Sorry!" Emily got out of the ride and scurried away from Jayden.

"Don't worry about it Emily!" Emily smiled again. While the others went on again Emily and Jayden stayed behind.

"Are you enjoying your day off?" Emily got another cotton candy and grabbed a seat on a bench next to Jayden.

"I am, how about you?"

"I couldn't ask for a better day!" Emily laughed and stuffed another piece of cotton candy in hear mouth.

"You're so cute."

"Huh?" Emily asked. She hadn't quite heard Jayden.

"Oh I was just asking what you look for in a guy."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious. It just seems like everyday you and Mia find a different guy attractive that looks completely different from the one before."

"I don't know. I guess they have to be brave and sweet. They also have to be a bit mysterious and a gentlemen." Emily stared up into the sky. She was describing Jayden. "What makes you like a girl?"

"She has to be sweet and nice I guess. She also has to have a sense of humor." The only girl he was thinking about was Emily. "What does he look like?"

"Who does who look like?"

"Your perfect man."

"Oh" Emily was startled by the question. "I don't know. Handsome I guess."

"Handsome isn't a description."

"Alright fine." This was a hard question for Emily. The only boy she thought about describing was Jayden but she didn't want him to know how he felt just yet. "I guess any guy will do, as long as there is something cute about them. But looks aren't the only that matter."

"Oh."

"Describe your perfect woman."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Jayden took a deep breath. He was going to tell Emily how he felt.

"Because she's indescribable. Emily I-" Emily leaned in and kissed Jayden. Jayden was shocked and didn't respond. Emily leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I should—I should go!" Emily got up and ran.

"Emily wait!" Before Jayden could respond, Emily had already gone and hidden herself in the crowd. He felt stupid. He shouldn't have reacted like that. He liked the kiss a lot. It meant that she felt the same way. He was more than happy, because he was on cloud nine. But now he was upset with himself for letting his perfect girl slip through his fingers. The others got off the roller coaster and looked happy.

"Hey Jayden!" Mia smiled and walked a couple of steps ahead of Kevin and Mike. "Where's Emily?"

"I don't know!" Jayden looked around the crowd.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'" Mike got ready to run and look for Emily.

"She just ran off."

"Why did she run off?" Jayden gulped and looked at his teammates embarrassed.

"Well we were talking and she kissed me."

"Jayden what did you do!" Mia said searching around the small area looking for her best friend.

"I didn't mean to do anything. I—I like her. I think she misunderstood my reaction."

"Poor Emily!" Mia ran towards the bathroom stalls and the rest of the guys split up to look around the park. The first place Jayden went to look was at the cotton candy place. He asked the worker if he had seen her but he said he hadn't. Jayden was ready to give up but when he got to the carnival games. He found her playing one by herself.

"Emily." Emily turned around to see Jayden and quickly hid her face. "Emily!" Jayden ran and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess I just got a little home sick." Jayden didn't want to upset Emily any further so he called the others and they headed back to the mansion.

"How was the day off?" Master Ji asked.

"Great!" Emily said. She quickly returned to her bubbly self on their way back. Before they left they went on a couple more rides as well. Emily was all smiles now. She tried to forget about the events that went down with Jayden earlier. The day ended well and the rangers went to sleep.

Jayden felt bad for what happened earlier and knew that it would be okay to talk about it now with Emily. Mia was talking to Kevin outside so he took his chance and entered Emily and Mia's room. Emily was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Jayden."

"Hey." Emily giggled because Jayden was in his pajamas. He wore a red shirt and red flannel pants.

"What? This what I always sleep in!"

"I know but it's so much red!"

"Well red's my color. You're wearing yellow bottoms."

"But only yellow bottoms. So what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what."

"Well about earlier. I do like you Emily."

"I understand we are just friends! I'm sorry! Please can we just forget about what happened."

"I can't though because you don't understand." Jayden leaned in close to Emily. "That's not how I feel." He kissed her and she was the surprised one this time. He sat down on Mia's bed and looked at her.

"Wait…so how do you feel now?"

"Emily I've always felt the same way. I like you a lot and I know you like me too. I'm sorry about the way I acted back there. I was just surprised by the kiss because I didn't expect you to feel the same way. You cut me off right when I was about to tell you how I felt." Jayden got up and left the room.

"Jayden?"

"Yes Emily." Jayden prepared himself for the worst. Maybe she had changed her mind.

"Your right about me liking you too." He smiled.

"Thanks Emily." He walked out Emily and Mia's room and went to bed happy.

Mia came in a couple of minutes later looking happy.

"What made you so happy?" Emily asked seeing the playful grin on Mia's face.

"Nothing…What made you so happy."

"Nothing." Emily responded biting her lip.

"You kissed someone didn't you?"

"Maybe, I can say the same about you."

"Maybe, on the count of three we say what happened."

At the same time Mia and Emily responded. Emily smiled and said "I kissed Jayden!". And Mia said "Kevin and I kissed!" with the same playful grin on her face.

"Really? Jayden!"

Emily nodded, still smiling. "And Kevin?"

"Yes! He asked me out too!"

'That's so cute!"

'What about Jayden?"

"Well he hasn't said anything about us going out yet."

"He will. I've noticed the way he looks at you. He was so worried about you when you were hurt."

"You really think so?"

"He wouldn't have kissed you if HE didn't think so."

"Well I guess the four of us can go to bed happy now."

"That's true." Mia said turning off the lights. Emily fell asleep quickly. She was on cloud nine again and felt like she would be forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *cries* I WISH I OWNED PR BUT I DONT :( **

**If last chapter made you really happy this one should make you even happier :) And please don't forget to vote for a new name for this! Oh PS I finished it...30 chapters in all. 102 pages in three weeks (but more like two weeks because I didn't write everyday) single spaced, 12pt font amazing pages of Jemily. :) The next couple of chapters might suck because I went back to write them and I already have planes to start writing lots of one shots/mini-story/and song fics for them too :) **

**ENJOY MY FELLOW JEMILY FANS! :) **

**Chapter 4 – You'll be in my heart**

Emily woke up to the birds chirping and skipped into the living room with Mia. Mike was watching TV while the other two boys slept. "Where is everyone else?"

"Kevin and Jayden looked exhausted. I think you girls wore them out yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well you had Jayden chasing after you all day, Emily and Mia had Kevin doing the same but in a different way." Emily giggled.

"We didn't mean too!" Mia said. That moment both Jayden and Kevin came out rubbing their eyes. Mia went over to Kevin and kissed him on the cheek while Emily remained on the couch. She didn't know if she should go up to Jayden because they hadn't made anything official. They just kissed.

"Didn't mean to what?" Kevin was slowly waking up.

"Have you chase me around all day! I just wanted to have fun!"

"Hey, I would do it again today if I had too."

"Aww." Mia kissed his cheek again and proceeded to the table.

"Hey Emily" Jayden said warmly.

"Hi Jayden."

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby! And you?"

"Just fine. We should go and eat breakfast now." Emily got up from the couch and followed Jayden to the table. She sat down in between Jayden and Mia and began to drink her water.

"So Emily are you ready to get back into training today?" Mentor asked bringing out the breakfast.

"I'm so excited! Yesterday was fun but I miss training so much!"

"It's only been two days, Emily." Mike said taking the first serving.

"I know but it still feels like a lot."

"Well, we will try and make it worthwhile." Jayden said squeezing Emily's hand under the table. It sent Emily onto cloud nine. She felt butterflies in her stomach and knew that the kiss wouldn't just be a onetime kiss.

"I can show you some new moves I've learned Emily."

"Sounds like fun Mike!" While Emily and Jayden were building a relationship, Mike realized he might like Emily more than just as a sister. He tried to surpress the feelings but they wouldn't go away. He needed to be close to her.

"Mike I don't know if Emily is ready for that. She's only been better for a day."

"Oh you don't need to be so protective Jayden! I'll be fine! You'll see." Emily said energetically. She finished her food and got up to go and change into her training clothes.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was outside. Jayden watched Emily from the side with Mentor Ji for a bit. "Emily has made great improvement. I think the fall made her stronger."

"She has, hasn't she." Jayden said watching Emily trip Mike again. Jayden walked out and tapped Emily on the shoulder who turned around swinging her sword at him. He quickly blocked her and they continued to spar. Emily laughed as she fought Jayden. Emily caught Jayden's sword in mid-swing and Jayden did the same thing to Emily. Taking this as advantage because Emily was stunned, he turned both swords over causing Emily turn around and he pulled both of them towards him so she fell back onto him. He was gentle so she wouldn't get hurt but harsh enough so it looked like he meant it in a way to defend himself, not to get closer to her. He caught her in his arms and laughed. He picked her up and brought her back to his chest and kissed her head.

"Awww!" While Mia was distracted with the scene in front of her, Kevin took another playful swing at her.

"Caught you." Jayden whispered into Emily's hair.

"That's no fair!"

"Really?"

"Alright maybe it was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Then I won't. Do you want to go at it again?"

"Definitely" Emily laughed and got back into stance ready to fight Jayden. She took the first move and their duel began again. When Jayden was ready to defeat Emily, Emily threw Jayden a curveball. She ducked the attack and quickly did a sweep kick, making Jayden fall to the ground.

"I can't believe you beat me!"

"Well believe it!" Emily stuck out her hand to help Jayden up. After training finished Emily walked into the kitchen to grab some water. Mike came in and came up behind Emily while she was looking for bottles of water in the fridge. When she turned around she was face to face with Mike and was so close that if she moved a centimeter their lips would touch.

"Emily?" Jayden came in looking for her and looked shocked at the scene. "Oh sorry. I'll leave you two alone." Emily and Mike looked at Jayden and then back at each other before they took a step apart.

"Jayden it's not what it looks like!" Emily watched Jayden turn around and head outside. "Excuse me Mike, Jayden!" Emily ran outside to find Jayden sitting by himself out side meditating. "Jayden."

"Yeah?"

"That was nothing back there. I like you, not Mike. Mike is like a brother to me." Mike was listening from inside and felt hurt. He didn't understand why though.

"It's okay if you don't like me."

"Oh Jayden calm down! I like you." Emily kneeled down next to Jayden and placed a hand on his arm. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Jayden took her face and turned his head to kiss her on the lips. "See?"

"Yeah, I see. Well I guess it's good time to ask if you would like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Emily smiled.

"That would be perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**The usual disclaimer: I still don't own power rangers. If I can't own it, I least want to be one. :( **

**Okay so the next 7 chapters may be suckish because I wrote them after I wrote chapters 12-21. Hehe I hope you like this one :) It's long :) **

**Chapter 5 – Fallin' For You**

Emily spent hours getting ready in her room. She told Mia that Jayden asked her out the second she found her. Mia was very happy for Emily. She knew how Emily was feeling. Mia remembered when Kevin asked her out for the first time. Emily didn't want to mess anything up so she took Mia's advice on everything for the first date. Emily didn't have the best of luck with boyfriends. She remembered all of her relationships that were good and bad. She hoped Jayden would be different. She liked the boys but never in the way that she liked Jayden. The relationships didn't last long and she never felt that "pull" to them like she did to Jayden.

Jayden would always be different in Emily's mind. He accepted Emily for who she was and never questioned her motives. She felt like he understood her and wanted her to feel comfortable. Jayden also wasn't mean. He had a kind heart that showed through in every interaction he had with people. He also was very protective. He despised putting his life before others. He didn't like people wanting to protect him because he wanted to protect them.

Jayden also wasn't like other boys because of his strength and will power. He never gave up and always pushed himself to be his best. Even though at times he went too far with pushing himself, it always paid off and Jayden grew stronger and wiser. He also didn't push people, especially girls around. Emily knew Jayden would never force her into anything. She knew that Jayden was different from the moment she met him because he talked to her like a normal person and he looked into her eyes. He cared more about people's inner selves rather than their outer selves.

Jayden liked Emily because he could always protect her. In a way, she gave him something to live for. Emily was sweet and kind. Her personality brought Jayden back to reality but not the bad part, the good part. She didn't leave him behind with the stress of being a leader. She kept him on his toes and almost made him have fun. He never was unhappy with Emily. He always wore a smile on his face when he was with her.

"So what are you going to wear Em?"

"I don't know! What if we go out to dinner and I'm dressed too casual or we go to a movie and I'm dressed to fancy!"

"Emily don't freak out! Did Jayden say what you guys were going to do?"

"No…I think he wants it to be a surprise."

"Well how about you wear that pretty yellow dress? It's casual but dressy at the same time."

"You're so right Mia! That's perfect and I love that dress. Let me go find it."

"Emily, knowing you it's in its specific spot. You know where everything is."

"FOUND IT!" Emily yelled not hearing Mia's remark.

"Told you." Mia said laughing.

"Told me what?"

"Oh never mind! What time are you and Jayden going out?"

"Around six I assume."

"So Jayden really didn't tell you where you guys were going?"

"Nope!"

"Well maybe I'll try and weasel it out of him later. Kevin did the same thing to me and it was pure torture!"

"I actually don't mind it that much! I like surprises, except when they aren't good surprises like Serena's illness."

"Hey you don't need to think about that Emily. Serena's okay!"

"It's okay Mia! I'm fine bringing it up. It's been five years so it's not as hard anymore."

"If you're sure that you are fine with it, then okay. It's still early and a nice day. Do you want to go outside and talk?"

"Sure! What time is it anyway?"

"Around three, we can come back in around five for you to get ready."

"Sounds like a plan."

Emily and Mia went outside and started talking about the usual topics, which included boys, celebrities, music, fashion, and power ranger stuff. Jayden stepped out of his room fumbling with one of the buttons on his shirt. He walked into Mike without noticing anything. "Ouch! Jayden are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah I'm fine! How are you?" The words came out like bullets from Jayden's mouth.

"I'm fine. Jayden, are you sure you are okay? You look a little nervous and tense."

"Me nervous? Haha what are you talking about?" Jayden walked away and then stopped and whipped his head back around. "Wait what makes me look nervous? I think it's this shirt! I knew I should have gone with the other shirt!" Jayden headed back to his room.

"Jayden calm down! What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I told you that already."

"Jayden, I've never seen you like this. Something is definitely wrong if you lost your cool."

Jayden sighed. "Emily and I are going out tonight and I'm worried it's going to go all wrong."

"I'm sure it won't and if it does Emily is not going to judge you for it. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She hates me and never wants to talk to me again or a nighlock comes in to that situation and it just makes everything worse."

"That was a quick response. When did you think of that?"

"I've been thinking about bad scenarios all day."

"The more you think about it, the worse they are going to get and the worse the date will go."

"Alright I'll try to chill. Are you sure everything will be fine?"

"My date with Emily was fine. I was freaking out hours before but we end up having a great time together and she didn't judge me when I realized that I was so nervous, I forgot to put my shirt on the right way."

Jayden didn't hear all of what Mike said because he was too focused on the part about Emily and Mike going on a date. "Wait, since when did you and Emily date?"

"Oh, I said that didn't I?" Mike scratched his head. "It was for like two weeks and we both decided we were too much like brother and sister to actually date. We didn't tell you guys about it because we didn't know how you guys would react."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a month ago, I think."

"A month?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm over her and she's over me. I told you that we mutually agreed that we weren't meant to be."

"If you insist it's okay then well okay. Thanks Mike. I know we don't always get along but you really helped me."

"Anytime, I am a ladies man."

"Don't push it." Mike laughed.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Do you promise not to tell Emily?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I'm taking her to—oh hey Mia!" Mia walked inside via the back door after talking with Kevin. Emily went inside five minutes prior through the front door not hearing any of Jayden and Mike's conversation.

"Hey Jayden, Mike. So you finally asked Emily out?"

"Yeah" Jayden blushed.

"Well it took you long enough. I knew you guys were going to get together."

"I remember the first day when Jayden met Emily. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen."

"It wasn't that embarrassing! I was cool and collected when I met all of you."

"Yeah says the one who saw Emily and stopped talking. You just stared at her with your mouth wide open for like twenty minutes. You're lucky that Ji started talking so she didn't notice anything."

"That's a lie and you know it Mike." Both Mia and Mike gave Jayden a look. "Alright, so maybe I did stare a bit but not for twenty minutes! I was expecting her to be like twelve."

"Her older sister is older than us. She's only two years younger than us."

"I know, but I thought her sister would be our age so she would be at least fifteen, not seventeen."

"Whatever you say lover-boy, have fun on your date tonight. I have to go finish helping Emily pick something out to wear." Mia walked away laughing. She loved being the teasing older sister. Mike finally stopped laughing and then returned to his room to play more video games.

Emily had four potential outfits laid out on her bed when Mia returned. After thinking for a while she wasn't positive if the original choice was the perfect choice. She had two dresses and two outfits with skirts. "I like this one, Emily." Mia pointed to a yellow sundress. Emily paired it with a brown belt and her favorite ballet flats.

"Should I pick out a sweater?"

Mia got up and grabbed something from her drawers. "Here." She tossed Emily a white sweater. "That will look cute with it." Emily smiled at the final choice.

"How much time now?" Emily was too excited now.

"Like an hour and a half. Come on, let's go and watch TV. The new episode of Hellcats is on again!"

"I loved that episode! Come on let's go steal the remote before Mike does!" Mia laughed and ran out of the room with Emily. Jayden returned to his room and was still prepping himself for his date tonight. He was calmer but still freaked. He heard Emily and Mia's door open and went to go and peak out his door to see what they were doing. He didn't hear anything suspicious so he went back to pacing his room.

"Aww! This part always makes me want to cry! It's so sad!" Emily said grabbing a handful of popcorn that Mia made. "Mia this is delicious!" Emily lied trying to swallow the popcorn as fast as possible.

"I tried this new blend of seasonings to go on top of the popcorn! I'm glad you like it!" Emily nodded her head and when Mia wasn't looking she tried to painfully swallow the rest of the popcorn in her mouth.

The show ended and Emily rushed to her room to get dressed. She got dressed in five minutes and then ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. That took another ten minutes. She sat down in front of her mirror and started putting on her make up. Ten minutes later she was doing her hair and fifteen minutes she was ready. "How do I look?" Emily twirled in her dress showing Mia.

"Perfect!" Emily looked at the clock.

"Is it really already 5:59?"

"I guess it is! Time for you date!" Mia squealed. Emily took a deep breath and brushed a piece of hair out of her face smiling and to a look at her self in the mirror. She slid the door open and walked down the hallway. Her heart was thumping waiting to see Jayden's reaction.

In the living area Jayden was pacing again holding out his samurizer like he always did when he was worried. "Jayden it's time! Calm down!"

"But what if something goes wrong? I definitely feel a bad presence!"

"That's called nerves, you need to sit down. Emily is probably on her way over here right now." Kevin said trying to calm Jayden down.

"Alright I'll sit, I'll sit." Jayden took a seat. He began tapping his foot frantically and stared at the ground with his elbows rested on his knees and hands clasped together. He continued to freak out but quietly. Mike and Kevin gave up on trying to calm him down.

Jayden heard a different set of footsteps. He looked up quickly and stared love struck at Emily. She looked so beautiful. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

Emily kept looking at her feet. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jayden's face. He looked handsome in his red v-neck, jeans, loafers, and navy sports coat. His face looked pleased and surprised like he just saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world. It made Emily feel special.

"Aren't you two going to say anything?" Mike said.

"I guess they are to busy being embarrassed." Kevin retorted under his breath. Mike laughed.

"What are you boys laughing at?" Mia asked walking in and standing close to her boyfriend.

"They haven't said one word yet. It's kind of cute."

"It's only been a few seconds. They will start talking, you'll see."

"How much do you want to bet that one of us has to start talking." Mike said slyly.

"Five dollars Jayden gets up and they both walk towards each other and Jayden compliments Emily before they leave."

"Your on! I bet five dollars that I have to say something. Kevin?"

"I've lost enough money from both of you. I'm not betting on anything." Kevin put his arm around Mia's waist.

Just then, Jayden got up and Emily looked up from the ground. She took a couple of steps forward and Jayden met her in the middle. "You look really pretty tonight Emily." Emily blushed.

"Thanks Jayden, I would say the same about you but you're a boy. So, you look really handsome tonight." Jayden laughed and both of them moved towards the door talking about their days. Once the other three rangers heard the door close Mia laughed and high-fived her boyfriend.

"Pay-up Mike!" Mike sighed and took out his wallet giving Mia five singles.

Jayden unlocked the car door and got into the car. "So are you still not going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, I really want this to be a surprise."

"Can I at least get a hint?"

Jayden put the keys into the ignition of the car and began to head out. "Alright, your hint is that it involves leaving the house."

"Jayden!" Emily laughed. "That's not a hint!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! I had to! Well the hint is that hmm…this is harder then I thought it would be. Oh! I have one! Hint is that you aren't over dressed for where we are going."

"That's not a good hint either but I'll let it slide. This is off topic but how's your shoulder? I noticed earlier that you hurt it."

"It's fine. It was mostly just my neck because of the way I slept. It's fine now. How are you feeling?"

"100% better, it was three days ago."

"I'm glad. You scared me when you fainted."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were that worried about me."

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I should have known better."

"It was my choice. I'll take a day of recovery any day if it means that it will help you stay alive."

"Just don't do as often, okay? What if next time it isn't just a day? What if it's a week? A month? A year?"

"Alright, I'll be more careful when I decide to protect you." Emily laughed.

"That's all I ask. We're here."

"What is this place?" Jayden parked the car and got out with Emily. She walked to the front of the car and looked around.

"Walk with me a little further."

Jayden and Emily walked for a few minutes and talked about their families. Emily raved about how cool her sister was and Jayden listened patiently. In the distance, there were lights and slowly the sound of music came into focus. "Do you hear that?"

"Well I'm glad I can read a map properly. You know that movie with the girl who is sick and has a list of things to do and the boy helps her?"

"Are you talking about A Walk to Remember?"

"Yeah, the one with Mandy Moore."

"That's the one, why?"

"This is similar to the restaurant they went to eat at one night in the movie."

"That's my favorite scene!"

"And your favorite movie?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess, seeing as you and Mia seem to watch that at least once a month. I remember when you forced everyone to watch it. "

"Well sometimes you guys need to lighten up with the action and find some romance in your life."

"I didn't need a movie to make me ask you out."

"Then what took you so long?" Emily's tone wasn't harsh. It was kind and warm.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared that you didn't feel the same way and for awhile I thought I should focus more on the mission, not you."

"I distracted you?"

"Yeah, a bit." Emily and Jayden laughed. They got seated and laughed the whole way through dinner.

Emily was having a great time. She felt happy and comfortable. She most importantly felt accepted and cared for. Jayden was the boy that would catch her when she fell and be her prince charming.

Jayden was happy to be Emily's prince charming. He felt like he could lean against Emily and have her support. He needed someone there telling him it was going to be okay. Emily was the closest thing he had to family next to Ji and Antonio.

"Emily do you want to dance?"

"No I'm too clumsy!" Emily blushed.

"Come on, I'll catch you if you fall." Jayden stood up and offered his hand. Emily took it and walked out to the dance floor with Jayden. Emily put her hands on Jayden's shoulders and Jayden put his hands on Emily's waist. They swayed to the beat slowly. "You know, I know."

"You know what?"

"That the only time you're not clumsy is when you fight and when you dance."

"What do you mean when I dance?"

"Let's just say you forgot to close a page on the computer once."

"You mean you saw the video from my dance competition when I was twelve?"

Jayden nodded and Emily blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. You were really good out there."

"Thanks Jayden." Emily moved closer to Jayden and rested her head on his chest. Jayden smiled felt comfortable. He wished they could stay in this moment forever.

Emily could hear Jayden's heart beat and felt at ease. She was happy that this date was a surprise. It was perfect.

They danced for two more songs and then got dessert. They left around eight thirty and were back to the Shiba house around nine. Emily came in smiling and laughing with Jayden. Mike, Kevin, and Mia were finishing bowls of ice cream when they heard the laughter.

"THE LOVE BIRDS ARE BACK!" Mia shouted and jumped off the couch. Mike and Kevin followed her to the door. Mia stopped and Mike and Kevin pumped into her. They stayed silent because they walked in on Emily and Jayden kissing. Emily and Jayden heard them and immediately stopped and looked at them separating.

Kevin and Mia were happy and smiled when they saw the two of them blush. Mike was happy but deep downside he felt his jealousy arise again. He didn't understand what was getting into him. He should be happy for Emily and Jayden. Emily was his little sister. They already realized that they would be nothing more.

"Sorry guys!" Mia turned around and pushed the two boys around in the other direction.

"That was awkward."

"I did the same thing to Mia and Kevin early before I went back inside. I took two steps and then I wanted to ask a question but they were already kissing." Emily laughed remembering what happened early.

"I don't know whether we should be more careful or if they should be."

"It's not like they didn't know that we were dating."

"So we are dating now?"

"I thought we established that yesterday when you asked me out." Emily smiled.

"Well then it's official." Emily and Jayden kissed again and then went to there separate bedrooms to get changed.

"How was the date?" Mia asked as Emily sat down next to her on the couch.

"Perfect." Emily smiled.

The next morning, Emily and Jayden got up around the same time. Emily yawned and almost walked into Jayden.

"Good morning!" Emily smiled seeing Jayden.

"Good morning to you too!"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I guess I was too excited to see you again and tell everyone the news."

"Same here except I don't think we have any news to share. I think everyone else figured it out." Emily pouted.

"Oh well, as long as we are together I don't care who knows and doesn't know." Emily smiled and the two continued into the living room to go and talk more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still dont own it. Boo :( **

**Enjoy this chapter :) It's a happy one. Well it seems unhappy in the middle but don't worry I'm not going to leave you on an unhappy note yet! :) **

**Chapter 6 – Love story**

"Jayden, you are losing your focus in your training." Ji was stern with Jayden.

"I'm sorry Ji. I guess training isn't the only thing on my mind anymore."

"Jayden your duty is as a samurai. What could be more important than that?"

Emily was the first name that came to Jayden's mind. He was focused on her the whole time. He watched her when she fought instead of his opponent. He didn't want to pay attention to anything else. He could still be serious in battle and know what had to get done but when he didn't have to be the perfect leader, he didn't want to be. "Nothing."

"Jayden."

"I promise to be more serious in my training."

"It's Emily isn't it?" Jayden shifted his weight. "I know that you like her and you two are dating but that doesn't mean you have to lose focus."

"I can do both." Jayden walked away from Ji and began sparring with Mike. He started off doing well and stayed focus but then he saw Emily pass through his vision. He glimpsed her way for a second and Mike hit him unexpectedly.

"SINCE WHEN DO I BEAT YOU?" Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? What?" Jayden said shaking his head.

"And you taught me to never get distracted. Wow, this is a memorable day." Mike said proudly. Jayden got up and got into stance. He took one more glimpse at Emily and told himself to not look again until he beat Mike.

This time he made it through five minutes before Mike beat him. "Let's go again!"

"Whatever you say." Mike said shrugging. The third time, Jayden was able to keep his focus but his win was weak.

"I think that's enough for today guys." Jayden pushed pass Mike and almost tripped Kevin on his way to Emily. "Hey."

"Hey Jayden." Emily smiled.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really, and you?"

"Oh nothing either, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I usually just go with the flow, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jayden said trying to act casual. He tried to lean into the post by the door but missed it and almost laughed. Emily laughed.

"Someone's nervous. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, guess I'm having an adrenaline rush."

"An adrenaline rush caused you to miss the pole you were trying to lean against?"

"It's possible."

"Okay, well I'm going to go get changed. Mia and I are going to have a movie marathon."

"That sounds like fun. I'll see you later." Jayden kissed Emily on the cheek and let her go inside. He grabbed a water from the fridge and then went to go and change. He came out and found Emily and Mia with a box of tissues teary eyed

"What's making you two so sad?" Jayden glanced at the TV. It was the opening credits of The Titanic. "It's just the credits."

"I can't help but cry every time I watch this movie! Okay let's put on something else. I don't want to spend the next few hours crying."

Emily got up and switched The Titanic for a different movie. Jayden took a seat. They were now watching The Proposal. Jayden relaxed in his seat because even thought it was a chick flick and he had seen it a thousand times because he was forced too, he had to admit it was funny.

"Jayden, we need to talk." Ji called. Jayden got up and followed Ji out of the room to the study. Ji closed the door and looked at him.

"I don't want you and Emily dating."

"Why not?"

"She's distracting you from what's important."

"But you allow Kevin and Mia to date!" Jayden sounded like a wining son.

"Kevin isn't distracted by Mia and he keeps his priorities straight. You can't keep your eyes off of her during training. How am I supposed to know you don't do the same thing during battle?"

"It's just during training. I'm focused in battle and when I practice the sealing power I'm focused too. Please don't do this Mentor."

"Jayden, I'm sorry but I have too."

"Fine, I'll tell her tonight."

Jayden left the room and went to his own room to think of ways to tell Emily. He felt like a jerk. He was meant to be with her. She was only a distraction when it was okay for her to be one. He didn't need to be completely focused all the time when he trained with the others. He grabbed his samurizer and started opening and closing it. When he got bored of doing that he started talking to his lion zord.

"You wouldn't make me break up with her would you?" The small zord move its head side to side. Jayden didn't want to break up with Emily. "I'm sorry Emily." He whispered to himself. When Jayden heard Emily and Mia walking this way he knew it was better he did it sooner rather than later. "Emily can we talk."

"Sure Jayden! What's up?"

"Here, we need to talk in private." Jayden opened his room door a bit wider and let Emily slip through. Jayden sat down and offered a seat to Emily, which she took willingly.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"We have to break up." Emily looked heart broken. Jayden felt like dirt.

"I understand." Emily got up and looked ready to cry.

"No you don't Emily. It's not you or me, it's Ji. He doesn't like that I can't stop looking at you while we train. He thinks that you are becoming a distraction."

"Well if that's what Mentor wants then I'll listen. When all this is over we can be together, I promise."

"I promise that too." Emily left Jayden's room silently and a bit heart broken. Jayden sighed and the rest of the day was uneventful. Luckily there was no nighlock causing disruption. It started to rain and things started to change for Jayden once again. The next couple of days he couldn't focus at all. Every training session his mind was revolved even more around Emily. During every battle with a nighlock his mind was clouded with thoughts of Emily. He couldn't get Emily off of his mind.

Ji was still confused with Jayden's behavior. He thought that getting rid of the relationship would make things better but it only seemed to make things worse. Emily was still fighting like she normally did but she seemed like she was always sad. She seemed like she didn't want to fight. It was almost like she didn't have anything to fight for even though she did. Ji never saw her so sad. He knew it wouldn't last much longer but it was still hard to witness.

"Hi Jayden." Emily said taking a seat across from him after training.

"Oh hey Emily. " Jayden got up and went to his room.

Emily sighed and finished her water before she went to go and take a rest before getting changed. Emily was putting her necklace on when she heard a light knock on her door. "You can come in!" Jayden came in and sat on Emily's bed.

"I have a proposal."

"A what?" Emily was shocked by Jayden's choice of words.

"As in a plan, Emily. I say we date in secret now. I'm doing worse because of this." Emily sighed in agreement with Jayden's statement.

"We can't. Out of all the people in the house you know we can't because Ji doesn't want us to date. I'm sorry Jayden. I wish we could." Emily got up and sat next to Jayden. She placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "You know the faster this is over, the faster we can be together." Emily kissed Jayden on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her back on the lips.

"I'm afraid it will be longer than we hope if Ji doesn't let us date."

"I doubt that. I'm sure everything will be okay but I'm sorry to kick you out but you should leave before Mentor Ji gets suspicious."

"You're right." Jayden leaned in for one last kiss and then left the room. Emily smiled to herself but wished she didn't have to go through this anymore.

A couple more days passed and Mentor Ji finally realized that he was wrong to separate Emily and Jayden. While Jayden was practicing his symbol power, he went out to go and talk to Jayden.

"I was wrong, and you were right."

"About what Ji?"

"I shouldn't have made you two break up."

"No, it's okay."

"No, it wasn't okay. Both of your performances have decreased because of it. For the sake of this team, please go and get back together with her!"

"Really?" Jayden's eyes lit up.

"Really Jayden." Mentor responded.

Jayden stopped what he was doing immediately. Emily was leaving her room when Jayden picked her up and swung her around. "Jayden!" Emily giggled.

He put her down and kissed her. Emily tried to break the kiss but Jayden wouldn't let her. She finally won. "Jayden! Mentor is going to see us! I thought we agreed—" Jayden kissed her again. "that we wouldn't date! Wow that took longer than it should have."

"Who said anything about Mentor caring?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just kiss me." Jayden said and leaned into Emily to kiss her again. Emily was still a bit confused but she figured he meant that Mentor said they could date again. Jayden picked Emily up and put her down before he opened his door. Then he picked her up again and dropped her on his bed softly. They stayed there for another couple of minutes before Kevin walked in by mistake. They both blushed and Kevin just turned away before any real embarrassment was caused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR *Cries* Saban does *cries some more* and he won't put Jemily together from the looks of it *cries harder***

**Next chapters might get a bit boring because nothing really happens...just lots of Jemily cuteness and some Kevin/Mia :D **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :) **

**Chapter 7 – You Have Stolen My Heart**

"Samurai Rangers victory is ours!" The team cheered and found themselves at the beach again celebrating. Emily and Mia ran into the water with Mike chasing them once again. They screamed every time Mike dunked them underwater and splashed them with water. Emily took out her samurizer and caused the earth to shake a bit making Mike fall into water and Mia used hers to send a strong wind towards him so that water splashed in his face and he fell back again. Emily and Mia laughed. Jayden watched from the shore with Kevin.

"You're not going to go in again?" Kevin asked Jayden.

"No, I'm not much of a swimmer like you."

"You aren't telling me that you can't swim?" Kevin laughed.

"No I can definitely swim, I just don't like to swim all the time. Getting wet isn't my favorite thing."

"Well I'm going to go in. Kevin joined the others in the water and helped the girls get Mike back using his symbol power. Jayden watched and laughed from the shore. He sat down and watched as his team had some fun. Emily waved at him and he waved back but then Mike dunked her underwater again. She came up and jumped on his back. Mike was struggling and finally fell down into the water with Emily laughing. They got up and Mike shook out his hair. Emily ran out of the water to Jayden.

"Come on! You're missing all the fun!"

"No, you guys have fun!"

"Oh come on! We won! Come celebrate!"

"Alright fine!" Emily giggled and Jayden chased her into the water. He picked her up and dropped her into the water. Emily stayed under the water for a couple of minutes making Jayden nervous. "Emily! EMILY!" He yelled frantically. He felt something grab his ankle and screamed. Emily popped up and splashed him.

"Got ya!" She squealed in delight.

"Hey that wasn't fair!"

"Let's not play that game! You know it was fair!" Emily laughed. Jayden splashed her and she splashed him back.

"You have barely even gotten wet."

"That's not true! I'm practically soaked!"

"Yeah practically! Kevin, a little help here!"

"No problem" Quickly Kevin made a symbol that made a whole bunch of water spray Jayden. Emily jumped onto Jayden playfully and made him fall into the water. She laughed when she got up and Jayden leaned in and kissed her. She laughed again and started running when she dunked him again. Jayden got up and began chasing her up on shore. She kept on going deep into the water and back out to the shore again.

"This time I won!" Jayden picked up Emily and she screeched.

"Put me down Jayden!" Emily giggled in delight.

"Sure, if that's what you say." Jayden dropped Emily into the water. She got up and splashed him and their antics continued. After some more fun, Emily went to join Mia in their ongoing splash war against Mike.

"Emily you left me stranded here! I was losing!" Mia giggled.

"I'm sorry! But you had Kevin, didn't you?"

"That was until Mike convinced Kevin to join his side."

"Your own boyfriend switched sides on you?"

Mia nodded. "How could he?" Mia shrugged her soldiers. Mia and Emily continued to fight Mike while Kevin and Jayden went back to talking again.

"So you finally came in? Glad you did aren't you?" Kevin inquired.

"Yeah, I am. I didn't realize how much fun I could have."

"Well I hope you realized that when you started dating Emily. She probably has the most fun out of all of us."

"She's a happy person, isn't she?"

"Yeah and I think part of it is because of you."

The rangers left the beach after an hour of fun and were cold. They got home quickly and all changed into warmer clothes immediately. It was a nice day so they went back into town and got some cupcakes before returning home. Emily was in the middle of eating hers when she bumped into a stranger.

"Sorry!" She squealed.

"Emily?" the girl asked.

"Charlotte?" Emily asked wide-eyed.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How's boarding school?"

"Oh boarding sc—" Emily was lost for a second but then remembered her parents' cover to why she was gone. "Sorry I had something my throat." She faked cough. "Boarding school is great!"

"We all miss you at school." Emily rolled her eyes in her head. She remembered Charlotte started the teasing at school.

"Oh, I miss you guys too. Well I have to go!"

"It was nice seeing you!"

"Hey Em." Jayden caught up to Emily. He was behind the rest of the group paying.

"Hello to you too." Charlotte said eyeing Jayden flirtatiously.

Jayden gave her a confused look and then went back to talking to Emily. "Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh they are probably half-way back. I bumped into Charlotte here."

"I'm Charlotte incase you are wondering."

"That's great, well let's go Em."

"Here's my number." Charlotte grabbed Jayden's hand and started writing her number on Jayden's hand. Jayden yanked his hand away from her. "You don't want my number?" She asked surprised.

"No, I think I'm happy with my girlfriend."

"Oh please, she can't be that great."

"Actually she is much better than you would ever me." Jayden kissed Emily on the head and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Emily! Clumsy Emily is dating a hot guy like you!" Emily and Jayden continued to walk away and left Charlotte in shock. For once, Emily felt like she won but she didn't care because she learned that it wasn't about winning.

"So I'm guessing Charlotte wasn't a friend back at home?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." Emily ate the last bits of her cupcake. Jayden was almost done with his but before he finished he dotted a bit of frosting on Emily's nose. "Emily you got some frosting on your nose. Here let me get it."

"Hey!" Emily laughed.

"Wait there is some on your mouth too let me get that." Jayden leaned in kissed Emily.

"You don't have to make up excuses to kiss me." Emily laughed.

"Who says I was making up excuses?" Jayden laughed.

"No one!" Emily and Jayden saw the rest of the group and ran to catch up with them.

Emily felt happy with Jayden now. She knew that she could give her heart to him. In fact she didn't even give it to him, he took it from her and she didn't care. He didn't abuse it. He cared for her.

Jayden willingly let Emily take his heart the moment they got together. He was happy to be with her and happy that Jayden realized it was a good thing. He was puzzled that the girl Emily knew expected Jayden with someone else. Emily was much prettier than that girl. The other girl seemed a bit too nice. Emily would always be everything to Jayden, no girl would ever change that about them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: day 5/6 of my ] plan to own PR has failed again...so i still do not own it. :( **

**Jemily/ kevin/mia moments...itzaa double date :D **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :) **

**Chapter 8 – If We Ever Meet Again **

"We should go out on a double date together." Mia finished braiding her hair and Emily looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! It would be so much fun! We could go to a casual dinner and then do something fun like mini-golfing!"

"That does sound like fun. I'll ask Jayden when he finishes his personal training. When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow night, Kevin's already in because he was actually the one who came up with the idea."

"I can't wait! I hope Jayden says yes!" Emily smiled. She finished her magazine and then went outside to go and find Jayden. He was walking inside.

"How was training?"

"Good, I think I'm getting the hang of it slowly."

"That's good! Hey, so Kevin and Mia had an idea."

Jayden grabbed some water. "Shoot."

"Why don't the four of us go on a double date?"

"Sounds fun what about Mike?"

"Wouldn't he be like a fifth wheel?"

"I mean, wouldn't it be boring for him if he had to stay at home all night with Ji."

"No, I don't think so. He has his video games and on Friday's I don't he would even notice if the gap sensor went off unless we dragged him out of his room.

"You're probably right. So that sounds like a date. What were you guys thinking of doing?"

"Some casual dinner and then doing something fun like Mini Golf."

"Mini Gold sounds fun, let's do that. I don't think I have ever been."

"You've never been mini golfing?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then we have to go!" Emily ran to Mia's room to tell her the news. The four of them were excited for their double now. Jayden wore jeans and a flannel shirt. Emily put on a pretty yellow shirt that was a little nicer than what she usually wore with a sweater, flats, leggings, and a jean mini-skirt. Mia wore a pretty mini-skirt with a baby pink tank top and sweater. Kevin wore something similar to Jayden.

The four teenagers headed out of the house around six and went to go and eat at the local Bertucci's. Dinner was full of laugher. Emily shared some of her stories from home and her clumsiness while Jayden shared stories from when he was little with Antonio. Kevin talked about his training with his dad and Mia talked about how she learned to cook. Mia's mom sounded like a great cook so it was a surprise to them that Mia was such a terrible cook.

When dinner was done they headed to the mini golf place. Emily and Mia got their putters and balls and ran to the first hole excitedly. Emily put the yellow ball down and hit it making a hole in one. Mia clapped and Emily bowed playfully.

Kevin and Jayden caught up to them on the fifth whole. Emily went first and got a hole in one, and then Mia who was barely on par, then Kevin who was exactly on par and then Jayden who got a hole in one.

"Are you sure you haven't played before Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Maybe once when I was little but I don't know for sure. This really isn't a hard game."

Emily shrugged and continued to the next hole. The same results from the last hole happened again.

"How do you do that you two?"

"I don't know. I used to play mini golf at home when I was little all the time."

"It's amazing. If you don't get a hole in one you get it in on the second hit."

"I wouldn't call it amazing. Jayden hasn't been playing for that long and he's just as good."

"Well Jayden's just one of those people who are amazing at everything."

"That's not true." Jayden laughed at Kevin's remark.

"Well then what aren't you good at?"

"Lots of things."

"Like?"

"Like…I can't dance and I'm horrible at math."

"None of us can dance."

"Emily can." Emily blushed at Mia's remark.

"Mia!"

"Emily since when do you dance?" Kevin asked.

"I did it when I was younger. It was one of the only things that I wasn't clumsy at."

"How does Mia know and by the looks of it Jayden too?"

"Mia found the video and Jayden found out by himself. It's not something I like everyone to know."

"Well I think it's pretty cool." Kevin smiled and patted Emily on the back.

"Thanks Kev, it's your turn now by the way."

The rest of the night was a blast. Emily end up winning but no one was keeping the score and none of them really cared who won or lost. It was mostly about them just having fun. They got home and found Mike in the same state they left him—playing videogames.

"Hey Mike!"

"Hey." Mike said still keeping his eyes on the screen of his computer.

Jayden and Emily kissed and then went there separate ways to go to bed. Mike saw it from the glimpse of his eye and felt a tad bit of jealousy again but tried not to think about it. He remembered how crazy it made him watching them at the beach the other day. He needed to figure out why this was bothering him so much and fast. It was beginning to tear him apart.

**okay maybe not as much cuteness as i thought but it wasn't a horrible chapter...def not my best though :( OH well u still have plenty of chapters to love or hate. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it :( Meh. **

**Forgot to mention this in ch 8's disclaimer but sorry this two chapters are up so late at night (well at least for me it's 10:30) but I'm exhausted after my school trip. But I'm home now! (thank god. i appreciate everything so much more)**

**OH and be prepared...you may be sad for part of the chapter again but it works out in the end...as always :) **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :) **

**Chapter 9 - Mine**

Emily rose up early the next day and went outside to think to herself. She thought about the way Jayden acted casual whenever she saw someone who wanted to date him. He made it seem like everything was normal. He didn't react in a bad way, he just casually said "actually I have a girlfriend" like it was nothing. Emily liked that because she could see that he was happy with her. He wasn't casual in way that told people that he didn't care for Emily at all. He was casual in way that showed he cared for Emily and that he didn't think it was surprising that he was dating Emily.

He was the best thing that ever was his. She sat outside for an hour and heard the others inside. Ji came out and told the others it was time for breakfast and Emily walked in when she heard her name called.

"I'm right here. Sorry I was outside thinking."

"About what?" Mike asked.

"Nothing special. This looks great Mentor."

Emily took a good helping of food and spoke to her friends in her bubbly manner. "So how was everyone's night?"

"It was nice. I got to spend it with a beautiful girl." Emily smiled.

"Thanks Jayden."

"Mine was nice too." Mike said. "I beat my favorite game five times."

"Wow Mike. And I had a nice night too. The double date was fun yesterday. We should make that a triple date soon unless Mike decides his girlfriend is his precious PSP."

"Very funny Kevin, and I have an idea for one girl." Emily didn't notice what Mike said and Mike didn't realize it either. He didn't realize that he started really liking Emily now. He wanted to be with her but he just didn't accept it yet. He wanted her.

"Mine was nice too, but you already knew that Emily." Emily nodded and finished her breakfast. She waited for everyone else to finish before she helped clear the table and went to change into her training clothes.

"Mike do want to spar today?"

"No I think Kevin and I are going to fight today. Sorry Em."

"It's okay. Mia?"

"I want to practice myself today."

"Well that leaves me and you Jayden."

"I guess it does. I promise not to go too hard on you."

"Please don't lighten up on me because I'm your girlfriend."

"Alright I won't but don't come crying to me later if you get hurt." Jayden didn't mean for his words to come out like knifes.

"I won't I promise." Emily weakly spoke and took her stance. Jayden won but Emily didn't care. She improved when she fought against him.

"You know I can't fight against you." Jayden was about to win again.

"What if I was an ugly nighlock?"

"Then I might have to kill you."

"Then pretend I'm an ugly nighlock."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't! Oh come on Jayden."

Jayden made his move and Emily fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jayden. I've been hit worse, you know that. That's what falling usually feels like."

"Okay, well I think that's enough training for today."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Emily went inside and immediately burst into tears. She didn't know why she was crying but she let it happen. Her tears cleared up within a few seconds and she finished changing. She sat on the couch and took out a book to read.

"What are you reading?"

"Jane Eyre. I don't know why though, I hated this book freshman year."

"I've never read it."

"Don't, so what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Our relationship?" Emily froze.

"What about it?"

"Well I think you are hiding something from me."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've never heard one word about your childhood. I knew you got teased but why does that stop you from talking about it."

"No reason, I just don't think it's that important."

"Will you please tell me about it?"

"There isn't anything to say. You guys already know that I was teased and my sister helped me through it."

"Don't you have any stories? Like what about when you danced?"

"Why do you always ask me about my dancing?"

"Because you were good! You shouldn't have stopped!"

"Who said I stopped?"

"Well I don't see you dancing right now!"

"Maybe I hate it."

"Well do you?"

"No!"

"Then why did you stop?" Emily wanted to cry.

"Because I did!"

"Emily just tell me!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

"Emily just tell me."

"No! I don't want anyone to even know I ever danced. No one was supposed to know!"

"Why not?"

"Just drop it Jayden!"

"I won't until you tell me why you won't talk about it!"

"Ugh!" Emily got up infuriated and ran outside. She tried not to cry and sat and hugged her knees. She was outside alone for three minutes before Jayden ran outside.

"Emily I'm sorry."

"You're here to break up with me aren't you?"

"No! Emily—I—I would never want to do that. You mean a lot to me. That's a crazy thought. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have asked about it. I didn't realize how big of deal it was."

"It's fine Jayden, I'm sorry for snapping at you. If you really want to know then I'll tell you. It started some small fights between my parents. They are still together and very happy. It was just stressful for them to keep up with my dancing when Serena first got sick and then I needed to start focusing on training so I stopped. It wasn't anything big I just don't like to talk about it because of the 'it caused my parents to fight' part."

"Well at least they are together Emily."

"You're right. I know. I'm always thankful to be able to say that."

"Let's go back inside. I'm still sorry I yelled at you."

"I started the yelling so I'm sorry too."

**What did you think of their first fight? It wasn't a horrible fight...but still a first one. I was just trying to fit the song a bit more. That's what I've been trying to do with these filler chapters, the rest is pretty much the song fitted to the moment instead of these 7 chapters that are sometimes fitted to the song. Sorry if that made no sense at all. I don't make much sense sometimes :/ **

**Just reread the fight...it was a pretty lame fight...well you gotta to do what you got to do when trying to fit it with a song :/ okay I'll shut up now. tootaloooooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: too lazy to make something creative and different..so the usual **

**Sorry I didn't post anything last night! I was tired and was a very bad author because I was a lazy bum :( Uhh so you get four chapters tonight! YAY? *goes and sees which four chapters* OOO a cliff hanger, some totally awesome cuteness and some comedy and some Kevin/Mia (real Kevin/Mia moment) and umm I hope you like ch 12...I REALLY REALLY hope you like it :) **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 10 - Halo**

A month passed and Jayden and Emily were in a good place. Jayden stayed focused and Emily grew stronger. She took down three nighlocks by herself and stood up for herself a couple of times. She still put herself down sometimes but not as much as she used to. She felt good in her shoes and didn't care about her clumsiness. She knew it was something special about her that made her special.

"Bye Mia." Emily hung up her samurizer and got up to go and find her other three teammates. Mia was in trouble with Kevin. They were going out for a walk in the park when they found a group of moogers attacking the city. "Guys!" Emily shouted running through the hall.

Jayden ran to the front room. "What is it Emily?"

"We have to go the park now. Mia and Kevin need our help!"

"Help?" Mike asked walking into the room. "What type of help? I didn't hear the gap sensor go off!"

"I know it's so weird! But come one! She said we need to come quickly! Come on guys!"

"Emily are you sure there is trouble?" Ji asked looking at his youngest student.

"Mia wouldn't lie to us. Come on guys!"

Mike and Jayden shrugged there shoulders and followed Emily out the door. It took them ten minutes to get to the park. "I don't see anything Em" Mike looked around.

"I think she said they were by the swings!" Emily ran forward. She got to the swings and look around disappointed. She took a couple of steps forward. "I swear Mia said they were here!" Emily turned around.

"SURPRISE!" Her four friends yelled at her face. Emily looked shocked but happy.

"Guys it not even my birthday!"

"Emily do you know what day it is?"

"It's May 5th right?"

"No! It's already the 12th! Happy 18th Birthday!"

"It's really the twelfth?"

"Yep!" Mia smiled. "I made you cake!" Emily smiled looking at the cake.

"It looks delicious."

"Come on! Take a bite! You're the birthday girl!"

Emily smiled and dipped her finger in the frosting. She put her in mouth. "This is great Mia!" She lied and finished the frosting.

"Don't you guys want any?"

"No, I think had enough sweets this week." Kevin didn't actually touch anything with artificial sugar in it this week.

"Oh come on! It's Emily's birthday! You have to try some cake!"

"No, I really think I'm good! Jayden, Mike?"

"I'll have a piece later."

"Same here." Mike agreed eyeing the cake.

"I have a question." Emily looked around.

"Why did you choose a park to surprise me?"

"It was my idea!" Mike stood proudly.

"Thanks Mike but let me ask this again: Why the park?"

"You are always telling us to come outside more often so I thought why don't we have your birthday outside."

"That's sweet of you guys!" Emily looked around. "Anyone want to go on the swings?"

"Kevin you can hold the cake!" Mia gave Kevin the cake and ran to the swings with Emily. They started swinging and laughing. "I haven't done this in ages!"

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"We should do this more often. We can ditch the boys. They are too busy playing video games anyways."

"Remember their last tournament? I doubt Jayden and Kevin ever thought of touching a video game until they met Mike!"

"I know! Now I feel like they are playing them all the time." The boys listened from the side shocked.

"We are not addicted to video games? Are we?" Kevin asked taking a side-glance in Jayden's direction. Jayden took a seat on a nearby bench.

"No, I don't you and I are. The only one addicted is Mike."

"I am not addicted to video games!" Jayden and Kevin gave Mike a look.

"Alright maybe I'm obsessed but I am not addicted. I can stop playing a game at any moment."

"This week you can only play for one hour."

"A day? That's not that bad."

"No just an hour a week."

"A WEEK? I said I could stop playing if I had too, like if there was a nighlock attack. I did not mean in general."

"That's a shame. We thought you had stronger will power."

"Alright if you're going to put it that way then I won't play them for two weeks."

"Is that a bet or a promise?"

"Both, if I break you guys get twenty bucks each. If I win, you both have to pay me twenty bucks."

"Deal, now how much longer do you think they are going to swing for? I'm getting bored." Kevin put the cake down and sat next to Jayden.

"Give or take ten minutes." Mike joined the other two boys on the bench.

"Just let them have fun guys." Jayden took out his samurizer.

"Says the one who is constantly training."

"Today I'm not, it's Emily's birthday."

"You're just happy that you can date her legally." Jayden gave Mike a look.

"You know Mike, sometimes I wonder why we put up with you."

"It's because you guys truly admire my superior swordsmanship." Mike took a piece of cake. "You know this isn't that bad!" Mike finished the piece. "Okay maybe it is. Let's toss this cake."

"I don't think any of us can finish this cake."

"Well, we can just let it spoil."

"That's always an option." Emily and Mia got off the swings and walked over. "So what do you want to do now Emily?"

"I don't know! There isn't much to do!"

"You and Mia have never gone shopping here."

"That's true but that's only because our days off have been to beautiful to spend at the mall."

"Oh come, just go to the mall. You're only a teenager once."

"Alright fine, come on Mia."

"You have been warned." Mike followed Mia and Emily.

"The mall can't be that bad." Kevin nodded his head in agreement with Jayden.

"Well we are about to find out." They got to the mall and in ten minutes Emily and Mia already had three bags.

"Here Jayden you can carry these." Emily handed Jayden another two bags.

"Emily I've never seen you buy this much stuff."

"Well, we never go to the mall so I guess I can splurge." Emily dragged Jayden to the next store.

"Are we done yet?" Jayden asked an hour later.

"Okay just one more store." Emily walked into the Gap and started looking at the men's side.

"Emily you are not a guy."

"But you are, come on you need new clothes."

"I don't. I have all the clothes I need at home." Emily picked a shirt of the rack.

"So you won't die without this shirt?"

"Nope." Emily put the shirt back. She picked a couple more shirts for Jayden and he shook his head. She saw a nice red button down and grabbed it.

"I'm buying you this."

"No you're not."

"Too late!" Emily ran over to the cash register and bought the shirt.

"I have enough shirts at home Emily."

"But this one is more dressy! You can't go wrong with it!"

"Fine, I'll keep it. Just because it's you making me take it." Emily smiled and the rangers returned home.

Jayden carried in Emily's bag with the help of Emily and put them on the couch. "What did you buy Emily? Is there a whole store in there?"

"No, Emily didn't buy a whole store. She bought the whole mall. I don't think I'll be going to the mall again in a while." Emily laughed at Jayden's joke and grabbed some bags and started bringing them to her room.

Later that night they finished Emily's birthday celebration. Emily blew out the candles to the cake that Ji made and made a wish. She was eighteen now and an adult. "Emily come and take a walk with me." Jayden grabbed his coat and offered his hand to Emily. Emily took it and went outside with him. They walked outside the house and down a long trail. "So how's your birthday?"

"Great! You guys are too nice to me."

"I think you're the one who's too nice."

"Aww thanks Jayden."

"Did you like all your presents?"

"Yeah but I don't care about the presents that much. I'm just happy I got to spend my birthday with you guys."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I told you I didn't get a birthday present."

"Not really."

"Well I did anyways." Jayden took a box out and handed into Emily. She unwrapped it slowly and found a white box.

"Don't tell me you got me expensive jewelry?"

"Something like that."

"Jayden! I don't want people spending tons of money on me! I would be fine without a present."

"Just open it." Emily opened it and smiled. She took the necklace out of the box. "You can never have too much red in your life." It was a red heart pendant. "So I guess I will take it back now."

"No I want it!" Emily wined.

Jayden laughed. "Here give it to me. I'll put it on you." Emily turned around and gave Jayden the necklace. He put it on her quickly and they began to walk back.

"I like it a lot Jayden."

"You're welcome." They stopped at the door to the property and had a quick kiss. Jayden and Emily both knew that out there they could kiss each other and not feel embarrassed because no one could walk in on them. Before they went inside Emily told Jayden something she has never told anyone.

"Because of you I think I'm a lot stronger and because of you I feel safe. So thank you for being there for me."

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. Because of you, I have the strength to keep on fighting everyday. Emily you mean a lot to me."

**Was that cute or what? Not really. Okay cool be a hater. Jk.**

**Oh btw, I know you all probably know this but since I wrote most of this before the Gold Ranger came most of it is not going to match up with what happens in the show sooo...yeah. Seeing as _apparently_ Jayden is going to like Princess Megan in the end or something like that and Antonio is probably going to stay part of the team and I don't know when Emily's legit birthday is or her real age (apparently we find out next week...you have no idea how excited I am for next episode. I am praying to God that Emily's spirit being taken has a amazingly awesome JEMILY FTW reaction) so...yeah. DONT FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: too lazy to make something creative and different..so the usual **

**I'm going to remind you guys again. Please go vote for a new title for this story! I need your help! I'm desperate! And I'm forgetting something...Darn I can't remember. I probably wrote in the last thing and just have the feeling that I didn't tell you peeps. But if I do remember it will be at the very bottom of this :) **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 11 – Lovebug **

"I'd never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again." Emily hummed to herself.

"Is that the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yeah." Emily blushed.

"I used to love them. Nick was my favorite."

"I used to love them too. Their songs will always be good to me. Joe was my life when I was in seventh grade."

"That's cute. What's the name of that song again?"

"'Lovebug'"

"I remember watching them perform that at the MTV VMA awards back in 2008. Good song, what's got you singing it?"

"Nothing, I just like the song."

"Your in love with Jayden, aren't you?"

"Don't tell him!"

"I won't! Your secret is safe with me. You know I think I love Kevin."

"You guys are meant to be. The way he looks at you is so cute."

"The way Jayden looks at you is even cuter. It's like he's seeing the sun for the first time everyday."

"We are very lucky aren't we?"

"Yes we are. They're both good boys. I feel bad for Mike though."

"Yeah, I wish we could find him a girlfriend."

"I think he likes someone. You can see it in his eyes."

"I wonder who it is." Emily pondered.

"I'm pretty sure that it's you. He's beginning to look at you every five seconds again."

"We are just friends."

"I hope Mike thinks that too. We will have a big problem if he doesn't."

"Yeah but like I said, I'm in love with Jayden. I think I found who I'm supposed to be with forever."

"I know that feeling. That's the same feeling I'm getting with Kevin. Doesn't everything just seem overly beautiful and the only emotion you know is joy?"

"Yeah, it's just that lovebug isn't it?"

"Jonas Brother's really can put an emotion to any song can't they."

"Yes they can! Well I'm going to check on Jayden. I think he's training.

Emily left the room and bumped into Kevin. "Hey Em, is Mia in there?"

"She is, I'll see you two later!" Emily rushed out of the room and Kevin closed the door behind him.

"Mia we need to talk."

"Cool, I was hoping to talk to you too."

"I don't know how to say this but I think I love you." Mia was shocked but happy at the same time.

"I think I feel the same way."

"So you really think you've found your prince charming?"

"I think I have. Every minute with you seems to be the best minutes of my life."

"Same here, I love you Mia."

"I love you too Kevin." Mia leaned in and kissed Kevin. They smiled at each other and continued talking together for the next ten minutes. Emily wandered around the house looking for Jayden but she couldn't find him so she grabbed some cereal. Jayden was in Mike's room talking to Mike. It was the last place Emily would ever look for Jayden.

"Do you love her?" Mike asked tossing his zord in the air.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well I don't know. I don't want to say that I love her because what if she doesn't love me back?"

"She loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Emily has a way of showing she likes someone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You don't date a girl without figuring stuff about the way she ticks."

"I'm still shocked that you guys were able to keep that a secret. Are you sure that you are okay with us dating?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it." Mike sounded like he didn't care at all but inside he hated that Emily was dating Jayden. Mike wanted to be with Emily so badly.

"I'm so in love with her. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wait, are you saying that you are going to ask Emily to marry you so soon?"

"No, no! I'm not saying that. But I know it's an option for the future. I hope you are right about her."

"I'm always right."

"Yeah says the one who almost blew up the kitchen."

"That was once!"

"Once is enough to deny that you're always right."

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"I'm not being mean, I'm just telling the truth. I think I should go find Emily. She probably thinks that I'm lost."

"Don't make her sound so stupid."

"She thinks I'm training right now. She would never come here. She probably thinks I've run away again."

"That's actually true." Emily slid open the door. "It's nice to see you're alive."

"Sorry, just talking to Mike. Come on let's go." Emily waited outside the room for Jayden. "Thanks Mike."

"Did you skip training today?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Mike about something."

"About what?"

"Well I was going to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I was going to tell you that you're my favorite person in the whole entire world."

"Oh" Emily sounded disappointed but happy at the same time.

"Come on, I want to show you something new I figured out." Jayden felt guilty for backing out in telling Emily how he felt but they walked into the living room and pulled out his samurizer. He made a symbol and then a red rose fell to the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Emily.

"It's beautiful Jayden."

"A pretty rose for a pretty girl." Emily smiled and smelled the sweet scent of the rose. 

**Couldn't remember. What did you think of this chapter? It was short but sweet :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I didn't change the disclaimer for the last chapter so...According to my older brother and dad this show is for 3-5 year olds and I'm strange to watch it but IDC cuz one day I will be part of it's amazingness and walk away yelling "HATERS GONNA HATE" i rly need a life lol. Umm but yes I do not own power rangers and it's very very sad that I don't.**

**GET READY TO PEE YO PANTS! One of my favorite parts of this story. Okay so this is one of the parts where I needed to make the rating M. No lemons cause I don't roll that way especially with a couple on a Kids TV show. I hope you guys like it as much as I do! I'm sorry if what goes down upsets you (it's nothing bad in my opinion) but I just needed it to happen for the story and because well it just needed to happen and it makes me happy and yeah :) OK so the usual...enjoy**

**OO by the way if you need amazing fan videos of Jayden/Emily PM and I'll send you in the right direction :) Also if you make what I like to call "fan videos" please message me because I need more parts to be filled for a collab I'm doing! **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 12 – Teenage Dream**

"Jayden?" Emily knocked on the door. She peered in and noticed he was changing and putting on a new shirt. She quickly hid her eyes. Jayden looked over and laughed.

"Emily, you don't have to shield your eyes. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know but that was different. We went swimming and you weren't changing." Emily cheeks were turning a bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed. You can come in if you want." Emily stepped into the room and opened her eyes.

"I'm bored. Mike and Mentor Ji are sleeping and Kevin and Mia went out on a date."

"I'm sure we can find something to do. You don't have to stand you know." Jayden made room on his bed and Emily smoothed her dress so she could sit down.

"That's why I came, silly." Emily smiled at Jayden. He leaned into her and kissed her. She didn't mean that she wanted to sit in his room and make out for an hour while her best friend was out but there was nothing wrong with that. She kissed Jayden and felt how she always felt when she kissed him, happy and warm. She fell onto her back with him still kissing her and knew what she wanted to do but she was afraid to say anything.

Jayden knew what he wanted to do too. He kissed her neck and Emily understood he had the same intentions. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jayden asked for a second.

"Yes but I'm scared. What if someone hears us? What if they told Mentor Ji? He would be so mad at us for breaking the rules." It was forbidden for any of them to be in each other's room this late at night and to have sexual relations. They could date and kiss as long as it was kept to a minimum because Mentor Ji didn't want it getting in the way of their mission.

"No one will and even your fearless leader doesn't care if we break the rules once and a while. Ji is asleep across the house and Kevin and Mike's room is two doors down. Mike sleeps like a baby and you already know that Kevin and Mia are out."

"But what if Mike isn't asleep?"

"Well then try not to scream." Jayden ran his hands up Emily's sides and she screamed while laughing. Jayden brought a finger to his lips signalizing for Emily to be quieter. She bit her lip and nodded. The situation continued for a couple more minutes. Jayden's shirt was gone and Emily's dress was just about to be.

"Really? A yellow bra and underwear too?" Jayden asked laughing.

"Hey, I really like my color okay." Emily took off Jayden's pants and then laughed. "Says the one wearing the red boxers."

"Oh shut up." Jayden kissed Emily again and pushed her back down to the bed, intertwining their fingers. This was pure bliss to both of them. Emily was a sweet girl and Jayden was a tough man. Them together made the perfect combination. If the other left, neither of them would know how to move on. They loved each other a lot. Both were scared to say it though.

After the activities, Emily woke up and looked at Jayden's clock. She sat up and quickly got out of bed. She grabbed her dress and Jayden's shirt. "Where are you going?" Jayden was still half-asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his girlfriend putting on his red flannel shirt over her under-garments. She left it open and was ready to escape his room.

"Well it might be awkward if I walk out of your room like this tomorrow morning. And Mia is probably wondering where I am so I better go back."

"Sounds good to me. Just one thing before you leave." Jayden was going to tell Emily how he felt.

"What?"

"I love you, Emily." Emily smiled and blushed a little pink.

"I love you too, Jayden." Emily scurried across the hallway into her room with Mia. Mia was still awake and laughed when Emily came in.

"What are you wearing?" Emily blushed again. "No seriously, what were you and Jayden doing in there? I thought you would never leave!" Emily hid her body in his shirt and started looking for her normal pajamas.

"We talked that's it." Emily bit her lip trying to hide her secret from her best friend.

"In your underwear?"

"Okay so maybe we didn't just talk." Emily laughed and threw on her pajamas and got into bed, leaving Jayden's shirt in her dresser.

"Was that Jayden's shirt from earlier?"

"Maybe. Mia we should really go to bed!"

"Alright but not until I figure out what happened. The only thing I can imagine is you two—you know—that thing- but I doubt—" Emily blushed again because she knew her friend had figured out her secret. "OMG you did not do that thing with Jayden!"

"You have to swear to secrecy! And if anyone asks I didn't tell you."

"I promise not to tell anyone but, OMG!" Emily laughed and turned off the light. She went to bed happy knowing that the boy she loved, loved her back.

The next morning Emily got up a little later than usual and walked out to the living room by herself. She expected to see everyone else up but not everyone was. She just saw Mia, Kevin and Mike all happily watching cartoons. She joined them and tried to not look embarrassed. She thought to herself for a second. _Did I really ware him out that much? I thought he's supposed to be able to fight for hours and not get tired! _She laughed when Jerry fooled Tom once again and waited for breakfast. After twenty minutes, Jayden still was not up. She got up to go to the bathroom and checked his room. He wasn't there though. Emily walked back out and saw everyone was sitting at the table for the breakfast. Jayden sat at the table and smiled when Emily walked in. "Glad to see you're finally up." Jayden took out Emily's chair so she could sit.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? I've been up for like twenty minutes. I thought you were still asleep." Emily tried to keep calm and not blush. But every time she saw Jayden and his deep blue eyes, she felt the need too.

"No, I was outside. But I only got up like five minutes before you did." Jayden usually was the first or second to get up. Emily liked getting up early because she liked mornings. She got up around six but sometimes she got up at six-thirty. Jayden always got up at around six so she was surprised to hear that he slept in an hour longer.

"Yeah, Jayden I was surprised to see you sleep in. I'm never up before you are." Mike said from across the table.

"I guess I was just really tired from the week or something." Emily knew it wasn't just the week. She felt bad making him tired the previous night. She ate in silence as everyone else talked.

"Emily? Emily! Earth to Emily!" Emily got out of her own world and looked at the table trying to figure out who was talking to her. "Emily, you look tired too." Emily looked at Mia and made a face. She feared that Mia was about to make a connection between the two early bird rangers.

"Yeah, Emily you do look tired. First I beat Jayden, and I beat you! It must be my lucky day." Mike smiled with a big piece of pancake in his mouth and Emily laughed.

"Long week, that's all." Emily looked back at her food and Jayden touched her hand under the table so she would have to look up at him. He gave her a face that asked her if she was okay. She smiled and nodded. She just felt a little embarrassed but she knew it would past. "Is anyone else done? I can bring up your plate if you want me too." Emily got up from her seat and grabbed her plate and Mia's she turned around and slipped forward. Jayden caught her. "Oh, Jayden I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!"

"It's alright. No harm no foul." Emily got up and proceeded into the kitchen where Jayden followed. Mike watched a bit upset. He knew there was something going on between the two of them and hoped it had to do with breaking up.

"Aww they are so cute! Kevin, why can't we be that cute?" Mia watched her best friend leave the room with her boyfriend and smiled.

"But we are already cuter." Kevin leaned in and Mia kissed him.

"Sure we are!" Mia leaned away and looked at a grossed out Mike and a content Mentor Ji. Back in the kitchen Emily was putting the plates in the sink when she felt two cold hands touch her bare shoulders. She gasped and dropped one of the plates.

Jayden laughed and picked up the now broken plate and threw it in the garbage. "Hey." He kissed her head and she turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us. You seemed distant and upset back there."

"Oh Jayden! I'm fine! I'm just tired and bit embarrassed. The whole time I thought everyone was going to find out what happened." Jayden took Emily into his arms and placed his chin on her head looking outside.

"Emily, no one will find out unless we tell him or her."

"Well Mia found out herself."

"How?" Emily blushed.

"She was awake when I came in last night and figured out what happened from what I was wearing."

"You should have put your dress back on." He laughed.

"I didn't think she was awake! And I thought that a dress would be more suspicious."

"Oh yeah, a dress is way more suspicious then wearing your underwear and bra back to your room with my shirt on." Emily laughed with Jayden this time. He could be sarcastic but in a way that didn't hurt Emily. He was a lot more playful and a lot more of himself when he was around her. She liked that.

"Alright I should have put the dress back on. Then my accuse that we were talking would have been way more believable."

"You got that right, Emily." Mia walked in with some more plates. Jayden and Emily immediately separated. "You guys don't have to do that every time one of us walks into a room with you both in it. You don't see Kevin and I doing that."

"Just a habit of mine." Emily laughed and helped Mia clean the plates while Jayden went to go and change for training.

"So how was it?" Emily gave Mia a puzzled look.

"How was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Mia said discreetly knowing that someone could walk in on their conversation any second.

It took Emily a second to figure out what Mia was trying to say. "Oh _that_. _That _was great. How was your date with Kevin last night?"

"It was nice. We saw that new movie and went out to dinner."

"I'm happy for you two. Well we better go get ready for training." Emily and Mia changed quickly and greeted everyone outside. Mike was quick to take Emily as his sparring partner. Jayden was going to protest but realized that he wouldn't get stronger if he went easy on his girlfriend. He and Kevin began to fight while Mia started with the dummies.

"So Emily, how's your relationship with Jayden?" Mike was never one to be discreet.

"It's great. We are going strong." Emily aimed her attack for Mike's side but Mike blocked her.

"You seemed upset earlier. Are you sure you aren't lying to me? Did the fearless leader break up with you or something?" Mike tried to swing low but Emily blocked him before he got close enough.

"Mike!"

"What? It's just a question, Emily."

"It's none of your business." Emily pushed herself a little harder.

"Well I need to know if I'll have to worry our team not being a team because you are broken-hearted." Emily stopped and backed up from Mike feeling hurt. She didn't want to let her sister down. She knew that she would if Jayden ever did break up with her. No one else saw the scene until Emily ran inside afraid. "What did I say this time?" Mike asked looking up at the sky.

"Mike, what happened?" Mia was the first to notice.

"I just told Emily that I wanted to know if she was okay because she looked upset."

Kevin and Jayden stopped sparring to come over and talk to their teammates. "Are you sure that's all you said?" Mia looked concerned and both Jayden and Kevin looked really confused.

"Where's Emily?" Jayden asked looking around. Mike ignored his comment and continued his conversation with Mia.

"Well I wanted to know if Jayden broke up with her. So when she didn't answer and said it wasn't my business I told her it was."

"One, Emily and I are still together and two, it isn't your business."

Mike ignored Jayden's comment again. "I told her it was my business because I said I needed to know if the break-up was going to affect the team or not."

"Poor Emily thinks she is letting her sister down again." Mia looked at Mike angrily. "Mike why didn't you keep your mouth shut?"

"How is this my fault? I'm not the one who made her upset in the first place."

"She wasn't upset Mike. She was tired and embarrassed for waking up late this morning. You should go and apologize to her. She's probably in her room or out front with her flute again." Jayden was stern with Mike and watched him leave. He then turned to Kevin and raised the wooden sword showing Kevin that he wanted to continue their fight. Mia watched Jayden and Kevin fight for a bit and then went back to her own training.

Mike found Emily outside with her flute just like Jayden said she would be. He sat down next to her and sighed. Emily put her flute down and looked at him. "Em, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It just made me scared that if Jayden did break up with me that I would let down my sister."

"I know you wouldn't though. Sure you might be upset but you would have me to protect you. I like you a lot Emily." Kevin brushed a piece of hair out of Emily's face and leaned into kiss her.

"Mike!" Emily jumped away.

"I know you like me Emily. Why can't you see that you should be with me?"

"I love Jayden! Mike you are like a brother to me."

"Well then this was a mistake." Mike got up and turned his head a bit to look at her before he left. "I'm sorry again. We should get back to training." Mike walked back first and Emily stayed behind and buried her face in her knees for a second. She loved Jayden and she loved Mike but she didn't love Mike in the same way that she loved Jayden. Mike would always be her caring older brother. Jayden would always be the love of her life. Emily came back out and saw Kevin and Jayden begin to smile, as their fight was finishing. It always went from serious to goofy because they were too good of friends to really hurt each other.

Mike was training with the dummies by himself and Emily sat next to Mia who was watching the duel patiently. "All better?" Mia asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. After they finish, do you want to fight for a bit too? I didn't get much practice with Mike today."

"Yeah and the dummies didn't help me either." When Kevin and Jayden finished they shook hands smiling. Jayden walked over to Emily and gave her his hand so she could get up.

"Thanks Jayden." She kissed him on the cheek and went to go fight with Mia. They only fought for fifteen minutes and laughed when they finished. She grabbed some water with Mia and then went to go change into her normal day clothes.

***bites nails nervously* So should I go hide and prepare for for an attack? Was it too awkward? Are you going to hurt me for not warning you about the Mike/Emily part at the end? I will tell you honestly that I forgot about it! AHH DONT KILL ME PLEASE LIKE THIS CHAPTER AHH! *runs away* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I didn't change the disclaimer for the last chapter so...According to my older brother and dad this show is for 3-5 year olds and I'm strange to watch it but IDC cuz one day I will be part of it's amazingness and walk away yelling "HATERS GONNA HATE" i rly need a life lol. Umm but yes I do not own power rangers and it's very very sad that I don't.**

**MAJOR cliff hanger alert. LIKE HUGE. well not really but umm there is one. But remember, you get your two chapters again tomorrow. So uhh...I don't know what to say. Just remember to vote in the poll and PM with any questions/videos of Jemily/requests/ideas/randomness and PLEASE message me if you would like to make a part in my collab video. I'll send you the link and answer any questions you have! **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 13 – When You're Gone**

Emily joined her friends who were playing the classic board game with their zords. She took out her ape zord and placed it on the table. It unfolded and she laughed when it ran to Mia's turtle zord. Jayden brought out drinks and let his zord unfold into a lion on the table. Emily took a drink from him and made room so he could sit down. They played the game for about an hour and laughed. Everyone tried to forget about the earlier events.

Meanwhile, Master Xandred created another plan to take down the samurai rangers. He summoned a nightlock to kidnap the yellow ranger. He knew that if he took her the green ranger and red ranger would blame each other and grow angry at one another. He would further complicate the situation by adding in two more nighlocks and his moogers. The power rangers weren't going to win this battle.

Back in California, the gap sensor suddenly went off. Everyone cleared things from the table so Mentor Ji could take the map out to show where trouble occurred. As soon as the team knew where they were going they ran out morphing in the process. They arrived and quickly began their attack on the nighlock. Moogers were summoned and Jayden went straight for the nighlock. He started fighting the first nighlock but suddenly the one sent to capture Emily appeared behind her. The rangers started hearing the familiar chant from Master Xandred they heard when he wanted them to get Jayden. This time the chant was "Don't Attack Yellow" Emily looked around confused as the moogers she was fighting moved to attack the others. She saw a mooger hit Jayden and he turned around to try and face them while fighting one of the nighlocks.

"Jayden!" Emily screamed trying to run over to help him. Before she could get away the nighlock grabbed her and brought her close to his chest so she couldn't move.

"Come here yellow ranger. Master Xandred has plans for you."

"Jayden!" Emily yelled again. The other nighlock attacked Jayden and he fell to the ground dropping his sword and clutching his chest. He reached out his hand and looked up seeing Emily struggle against the nighlock. She demorphed and her samurizer dropped to the ground. She was unconscious now.

"EMILY!" He yelled. The nighlock holding Emily began to laugh. He got up and ran for Emily but he was too late. The nighlock was already disappearing away. "EMILY! NO!" He ran and was blocked by the moogers. Soon all four of the rangers were surrounded.

"This is your fault Jayden! We shouldn't have left Emily all alone!"

"I'm sorry that I was busy trying to defeat the nighlock over there. How was I supposed to know that there was another nighlock."

"You're our _fearless_ leader! You should know everything!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect! You were closest to her. You should have tried to save her!"

"I'm sorry that all the moogers started flooding to attack us after that weird chant happened again."

Jayden and Mike were face to face and ignoring the moogers that were slowly creeping closer, along with the previous nighlock and a new one. "Guys cut it out! Emily is gone and these moogers are coming closer! We need to be a team."

"Mia's right guys. It was neither of your faults. Let's just work together to stop these guys. Emily's strong. She will know what to do." Kevin looked at the two men who were beginning to back up from each other.

"You two are right. Come on, Mike. We have to do this for Emily. She's my girlfriend, I have to protect her."

"Well she likes me more so I think that job belongs to me."

"Oh Mike not again! I talked to Emily about what happened. She likes you like an older brother." Mia tried to calm the situation the fighting broke out again. They all used their symbol power and were able to get the moogers to retreat. Kevin and Jayden took on one nighlock, and Mia and Mike took on the other. When the two monsters grew, they took out their zords and attacked one monster at a time. Mia kept the other nighlock busy with her turtle zord as the three guys worked together to form the Samurai Battlewing. It took a couple of tries and finally the first nighlock was gone.

Mia backed off and they made a surprise attack on the last nighlock causing it to fall easily. The team triumphed and headed back to the mansion to let Mentor know of their success and their failure.

"Mentor Ji! They have Emily! We have to find her." Jayden walked in and sat down his head in his hands. "I let her down."

"Jayden, it wasn't your fault. You know Emily can handle herself. We will find her." Mentor got up and grabbed the map. "Did the nighlock cause her to demorph." Jayden nodded his head and placed Emily's samurizer on the table.

"Well that's a plus in a bad way."

"What do you mean?" Mia looked worried. She was a mother figure to everyone.

"We can track her with her samurizer but I'm afraid she will struggle without her samurizer."

"It's better that we can find her." Jayden kneeled next to the map. "What do we do?"

"I think if I can make her symbol with it, her location will land on the map."

"I thought that only those with the inheritance of the power could use their samurizers."

"I think that's the case but we'll just have to try." Mentor Ji made Emily's symbol and it flew to the map. "Well it's good to know that it worked." The symbol fluttered to the map and moved around until it landed in the same spot they just were.

"Maybe there's a portal there?" The map began to change.

"It's changing into the Sanzu River. She's on the boat."

"The Sanzu river? Didn't you tell us that humans can barely survive there?" Kevin looked worried. Emily was a little sister and friend to everyone

"She is protected and safe because of her symbol power but I'm afraid that she can't survive there very long. Regular humans can only make it for at least a day, but samurai rangers can make it for four if they are lucky."

"How do we get to her?" Jayden stood up and was prepared to leave.

"I fear that this will be very dangerous. Once you get to the Sanzu River it is very hard to get out."

"Then I should go alone."

"No I should!" Mike stood up.

"Mike you and the others need to stay behind just in case Master Xandred sends more nighlocks or moogers on the city."

"But I should go find her."

"No, Mike. Why do you think it should be you? I'm the leader and I'm her boyfriend."

"Just because you are her boyfriend doesn't mean you need to be prince charming too."

"Mike what's up with you."

"Mike's just upset that when he kissed Emily today, she didn't feel the same way." Mia realized what she let slip and looked at an infuriated Jayden. "Oops! I didn't say anything. Oh, I knew I would mess things up." Kevin tried to calm Mia down, as Jayden grew angrier.

"MIKE YOU DID WHAT!" Mike stood up and faced Jayden trying to be brave.

"I kissed your girlfriend."

Jayden was ready to kill Mike but new it wasn't right. He brought his fists to his sides and turned around to listen to Mentor Ji. He spoke through his teeth. "How do we get there?"

"We have to wait for a group of moogers to arrive. Once they are about to leave you need to grab onto one of them as they disappear."

"Sounds easy enough. Now how do I get out with Emily."

"That's where this comes in. We've never needed to use it but it's like a transporter. It only works once so make sure you use it when you have Emily and no one else is touching you or else you'll bring whoever touches with you here."

"I won't let you down." Jayden got up and went to go prepare himself in his room. He sat in silence thinking to himself_. I'll save you Emily, even if I die trying._

**Yeah so obviously some of the facts in this are probably untrue and I just made stuff up but you know...you sometimes have to do that when you write fanfiction. That's it for tonight. Now I need to try and force myself to do homework. UGH. I really hate the end of the year :/ At least my birthday is on Tuesday :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I didn't change the disclaimer for the last chapter so...According to my older brother and dad this show is for 3-5 year olds and I'm strange to watch it but IDC cuz one day I will be part of it's amazingness and walk away yelling "HATERS GONNA HATE" i rly need a life lol. Umm but yes I do not own power rangers and it's very very sad that I don't.**

**YAY for two more chapters :) hehe my birthday is tomorrow! Yay :) Okay so the cliff hanger is solved! Even though it's less of a cliff hanger and more of a "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?" anways I hope you like this chapter and the next one I'm going to post! Prepare to punch that bear wishing99 :) Well at least next chapter you will...yeah next chapter! do i have anything else to say..OH! If you have favorited/story alerted/author alerted me in the past couple of days and I haven't sent you a message well PM and I will because I would like to thank you personally. And thanks for all the love of this story :) It means so much to me! I'm glad so many people like it! I'll keep writing more one-shots/other jemily shots as long as you keep on requesting and reading them! All of your reviews are so nice and I try to reply to them all! And for the anonymous reviewers...I wish I could reply back to you :( OKAY SORRY THAT WAS LONG BUT YOU ALL NEEDED TO BE THANKED. hmm..maybe i'll dedicate chapters to you! **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :) Don't forget to vote for a new title for the story! Check out my other stories! And PM about anything (except hate because I will probably not respond) **

**Chapter 14 – I Need a Doctor**

Emily woke up in a cold dark room. She rubbed her head and heard the swishing of waves against a boat. She got up and walked around. She found a window and looked out. She saw red waves and a very dark area. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She kept on looking out the window when the door opened.

Startled, she leapt back and got into her stance. Dayu walked in and laughed. "Oh little yellow is up. Master Xandred will be glad to hear that."

"Where am I?" Emily asked fiercely.

"The Sanzu River of course! Get comfortable because this may become your new home."

"My friends won't let that happen!" Dayu laughed at the innocent yellow ranger.

"Really? You've already been here for a few days. No one has come looking for you yet." Emily sunk down and sat. She didn't want to fight if she felt that no one was going to fight for her.

Emily waited patiently and tried to listen. She wished she had contact with the others. She wanted to warn them about all the plans she was hearing. She listened patiently as she heard Master Xandred tell his plan about releasing moogers into the city and tiring out the rangers. He wanted to send in his nighlocks later and finally defeat the rangers. Emily felt lonely and tried to think of her sister. She knew if her sister was in this situation that she would be fighting and trying to get out but Emily felt weak. She needed her friends and she felt helpless without her samurizer. She looked out the window again and tried to find something to look forward too.

"Well yellow ranger, how does it feel to be alone with out your friends." Master Xandred entered the room and walked towards Emily. She looked away and he took her chin in his hands and made her face him. "Lonely? I assume. How does it feel to not have your friends coming for you? You can watch them suffer if you desire."

"Never!" Emily took Master Xandred's hand from her chin and she backed up.

"Silly girl. You will watch them suffer. Tie her up!" Two moogers came in and tied Emily's hands behind her back and her feet together. She screamed because the ropes were tight and she closed her eyes knowing Master Xandred wanted her to watch. "Watch!" Master Xandred slapped Emily across the face and made her look.

She saw four of her friends struggling against the endless number of moogers. Jayden had out his fire smasher and looked exhausted. Emily felt tears brimming in her eyes watching her friends fight. "How long have the been fighting for?" Emily whispered to herself.

"Three hours." Mike and Mia already were ready to faint and Kevin was using his last bit of strength. Emily knew Jayden was getting close to his edge. Kevin collapsed with Mia and Mike and Jayden was left fighting on his own. "Well that's enough for today. We can tune in later to see how this battle ends. Emily was disappointed in her self now. She was letting her sister down. She felt even more helpless after seeing her friends defeated by the moogers.

She cried for about an hour when she heard commotion outside her door. She leaned against the wall and pushed herself up. She hopped to the window and tried to listen. She heard screams from Dayu and Master Xandred and slashes of a spin sword. Were her friends here to rescue her? The screams continued and Octoroo ran in holding some sort of potion. "Master Xandred wants you to drink this!"

"No!"

"You must!" Octoroo approached Emily and opened her mouth. He poured the fowl tasting liquid down her mouth and made her swallow it. Within a few moments Emily was unconscious again. Octoroo ran out of the room and joined the commotion. "Master I gave her the liquid!"

"Did it work?"

"Yes, the yellow ranger has fallen unconscious. She's not going to wake up for days now."

"Good." Master Xandred turned to face the red ranger who was busy facing moogers on the ship. "Red ranger you are too late! Your precious yellow ranger has fallen into a deep sleep." Jayden looked over at Master Xandred and lost focus for a second. The moogers pushed him down to the ground but he got up as fast as he could. He fought through the wall of them and headed towards the door where Master Xandred, Dayu, and Octoroo were standing. It took him hours but he did it.

"Where is she?" Jayden yelled still fighting the moogers.

"Gone."

"You're lying!"

"Fine, she's in there but good luck leaving with her alive. She's been here too long. She's useless to you all now. You should just let us dump her into the Sanzu River. She will probably be dead in a few hours."

"NO! I won't let you!" Jayden charged through into the room and found Emily on the ground. "Emily! What have they done to you!"

He noticed red marks on her face and bruises on her hands and ankles from the ropes. He got on his knees and picked up Emily bridal style. Her head fell back and he quickly pressed the button that would send him home before any moogers got a chance to attack him.

"YOU IDIOT MOOGERS! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Was the last thing that Jayden heard. He arrived at the mansion where his friends were already.

Emily! Jayden!" Mia ran out to her two friends as Jayden collapsed to the ground holding her.

"You're safe now Emily." Jayden collapsed backwards.

"Jayden!" Mentor came out hearing Mia's screams.

"This is bad! All five of the rangers down. Quick, Mia help me get the ropes off of Emily and help me get her into the recovery room."

'What about Jayden?"

"I'll get Kevin and Mike to carry him in. They should be waking up from their nap soon." After Jayden left in the portal the other three were able to wake up a bit and get back to the mansion. Once there, Mentor Ji sent them straight to bed to rest and heal while Jayden was gone. He was gone for about four hours. Emily had been gone for three days.

Mike and Kevin were up when Master Ji entered carrying Emily. "Is she alright?" Mike asked.

"She will be fine. Go and help us get Jayden into his bed. He needs to sleep." Mike and Kevin went and picked up Jayden. When he dropped on the ground he slowly began to demorph and was now back in his regular attire. He groaned as Mike and Kevin laid him on top of his bed carefully.

Jayden slept till dinner and the other three went back into their beds to take another short nap before dinner as well. Jayden woke up rubbing his eyes and looked around. He got out of his room and went to go sit with his other three friends at dinner. "How are you feeling Jayden?" Master Ji asked placing a bowl of pasta in front of him.

"Fine. And how are you guys?"

"Well rested and ready to resume battle." Jayden looked around the table.

"Where's Emily?"

"I'm afraid she's still asleep Jayden." Jayden remembered what Master Xandred told him at the ship.

"Is she dying? Master Xandred said something about-."

"No, you were lied too. She will wake up in time. She was given a potion that will leave her unconscious for several days. It will help her heal but she will wake up confused. It wasn't there smartest move. It only made you think Emily was hurt but her only pain was coming from the ropes and from being alone."

"Do you know how many days exactly" Jayden put down his fork to think for a moment. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything about Emily's state.

"No earlier than a week and sadly no longer than a month. Several days could mean anything. It depends on how much she was given and how it will affect her."

"A month?" Mike almost spit out his water. "How do we do things without her for a month? Isn't she going to starve?"

"How do I live without her for a month?" Jayden asked himself.

"Emily will be okay. I have an IV with her already. And we always have the gold ranger on our side."

"I'll call Antonio tonight." Jayden finished his dinner and brought his plate to the kitchen. He rinsed it off and then left to go change into his pajamas so he could go check on Emily and then go to bed. He was still exhausted. He was fighting for Emily for seven hours nonstop. He walked into the recovery room to see Emily helpless once again and tried not to break down crying. Other than Master Ji, she was his only family. He sat there watching her speechless and left after ten minutes later because he couldn't take it.

He couldn't be without her for another month. He picked up his phone and dialed Antonio's number. "Jayden?" the familiar voice asked.

"Hey Antonio. We need your help again. Do you mind becoming the gold ranger once again?"

"I'll never back down from taking up the honor. What do you need me for this time?"

"Emily's been put into a deep sleep and we don't know when she will wake up. It could be anywhere between a week and a month."

"I'm sorry, dude. I'll be there by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Antonio."

"No problem, Jayden. Anything for a friend. " Jayden hung up the phone and fell to his bed. He laid horizontally across it with his head hanging over the side and his feet touching the ground for a while. He took the phone and put it back on his nightstand and then got into his bed ready to sleep. He thought about his happy memories of Emily for awhile before he went to sleep.

His favorite memories were his most recent ones. His two favorites were scaring her the morning after their night together and their first night together. He remembered falling asleep with her in his arms. He missed the sound of her voice and her bubbly attitude. This was going to be a long couple of days.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: *sings* someone forgot to change the disclaimer again! *regular voice* my bad! *baby voice* no me gusta that i do own pr. meh i wish i could be as cool as saban**

**So uh...Wishing99...get that bear out and ready ;) I hope you like this chapter too! It will probably feel really slow and boring. I got so bored writing it. It gets interesting when something actually happens. I sorry that it boring in the beginning but yeah :) Oo and I guess this is kinda sorta another one the chapters where it's M for a reason...not as bad as the last one. Next one gonna be worse and more awkward. Oh well. Just deal with it :) It's Jayden and Emily... :) **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :) Don't forget to vote for a new title for the story! Check out my other stories! And PM about anything (except hate because I will probably not respond) **

**Chapter 15 – She Will Be Loved**

Antonio arrived and made a great replacement for Emily while she was out. A week passed slowly and Emily had made no progress. Her body was fully healed but she still slept. Jayden sat by her side as much as possible. He wanted to be the first one to see her wake up. He hoped in silence that she would wake up.

Another week passed and more nighlocks attacked the city. Emily was still asleep and Jayden began to grow restless. He got into a pattern of eating in silence, training in silence, watching Emily in silence, fighting Nighlocks and moogers but only said commands, and retuning to Emily's side in silence. He didn't talk to anyone else. Even his friend Antonio couldn't make Jayden talk. Jayden was leaving to go to bed when he bumped into Antonio.

"Any difference in Emily?"

"No, you should go to bed. It's late." Jayden walked into his room and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't with Emily on his mind.

"Jayden you need to talk about this."

"I'm fine Antonio." Antonio lingered at the door for a second before leaving to go to sleep. It took Jayden an hour to fall asleep. When he finally did and he began dreaming of Emily being kidnapped while they were together on date. He tried to stop the nighlock but he failed her again. He woke up sitting straight up and sweating. He put on his training clothes and went outside in the cold night to continue training. Mentor Ji heard him and got up to watch Jayden outside.

"Jayden you are pushing yourself too hard again. Emily will be okay. You two have been dating for six months now. She's strong."

"If I'm such a fearless leader than why did I let her get hurt."

"You didn't let her get hurt. She's not going to blame you and none of us blame you."

"Mike will."

"When Mike saw you and Emily grow closer he got jealous. He loves Emily and thinks he love her the way you do. He will learn in the time that it is not the case."

"Emily must hate me."

"She won't. She will be thankful that you saved her." Jayden put down his sword and collapsed to the ground crying.

"I can't do this! I can't keep fighting for her if I can't be sure that she will wake up."

"She will! You just have to believe in her."

Mentor left Jayden and went back to bed. Jayden got back up and headed back inside. He couldn't sleep so he sat with Emily for a while longer.

Another long week and a half passed. Emily looked a lot better on the outside. Jayden became more social slowly. He was still desperate to see Emily wake up though.

Another two days passed and right when Jayden was going to give up hope Emily's eyes fluttered open. "Emily!" Jayden stood up and was ready to rejoice.

"Mike? Mike is that you!"

"It's not Mike, it's Jayden. I'm your boyfriend Jayden."

"Who? No! Mike's my boyfriend."

"Emily you can't be serious. I'm your boyfriend."

"Who are you?"

"Mentor!" Jayden yelled. He was shocked by Emily's recovery.

"Yes Jayden. Oh hello Emily, it's nice to see you are up. Jayden you must be thrilled."

"Hey Mentor, who is he? Did you recruit someone new while I was gone?" Mentor looked at Emily shocked.

"It's Jayden. Jayden the leader of the samurai rangers, your boyfriend and your friend, don't you remember him?"

"No, I don't. Where's Mike? I want to see my boyfriend."

Jayden let out a frustrated grunt. "For the last time, Emily. Mike is not your boyfriend! I am!"

"Mike!" Mike walked in.

"Hey Emily! I'm glad to see you are awake."

"This guy thinks he's my boyfriend. You're my boyfriend!"

"That I am, dude seriously lay off the girl."

Jayden grew angry at Mike once again. "Mike, outside. Now." Mike followed Jayden out the door. "Why did you just lie to Emily?"

"Well we shouldn't confuse her more. If she thinks that I'm her boyfriend we should let her. Who knows, maybe she will remember who you are in an hour."

"But what if she never remembers me."

"That's life dude." Mike clapped Jayden on the shoulder and returned to the recovery room to be with Emily. Jayden went to go talk to Kevin and Mia.

"Hey guys, Emily is up."

"Really?"

"Yep, only problem is she doesn't know who I am and thinks that Mike is her boyfriend."

"Are you sure she isn't doing that on purpose?" Mia asked hugging her pink pillow.

"I'm sure. What do you think it is?"

"Not to go all doctor on you guys but I think she is suffering some amnesia because of what happened to her. She blocks the memory that scared her and blocking that memory caused her to forget about you too." Kevin knew a lot about science.

"Great, just great. I made her completely forget about me."

"You didn't make her forget about you. Her mind subconsciously put the memory away where she can't find it." Mia got up and grabbed something from Emily's drawer. "Here's your shirt. Maybe she will recognize it." Jayden took the flannel shirt from Mia's hand and walked into the recovery room. Mike was watching TV and giving Emily some space.

"Oh great! You're back." Emily rolled her eyes. She was never this mean to a person.

"Emily, do you recognize this shirt?"

Emily looked at the shirt for a moment. She looked like she was thinking. "I think I do but vaguely. Why?"

Jayden laughed. "Well this is the shirt you wore after you left my room one night after we made love." Emily made a face.

"I did no such thing with you!"

"You did and that night we told each other that we loved each other." Jayden grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out some photos from a photo booth they went to in the mall once on a date. "Here. Take a look at these." He handed the strip of photos of Emily to look at. She held his shirt as if it were a blanket and looked at the photos.

"Jayden? I think I remember." There was another moment of silence. "Wait! I do remember! That nighlock took me to the Sanzu River and you came and saved me!" Jayden smiled. She remembered faster than he thought she would. "Oh no! Mike!"

"What about him?"

"I just lead him on and kissed him! I'm so sorry Jayden." Jayden got up and kissed Emily on her forehead.

"It's okay. You were confused and Mike knows that you were confused."

"Wait so he let me think that he was my boyfriend?"

"Don't be to hard on him. He swore it was for your own good when he told me what he was going to do."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be." Jayden kissed Emily on the lips. Emily pulled Jayden in closer. He moved the stuff on the bed out of the way and got on top of her. All Emily wanted to do was stay in bed with him forever. She was excited to start training but she needed Jayden first, then she needed to hear what she missed, and things could go back to normal. "Emily we can't do this now."

"Aww but I thought you didn't care about breaking the rules sometimes."

"I'll break the rules when I know both of us won't get caught." Emily sighed and Jayden rolled next to her. "I promise we can continue this later." He kissed her on the head and left the room. He was happy to have Emily back in his life. Emily joined the others for dinner that night.

"How long have I been out for?" Emily asked.

"Only for about three and a half weeks." Antonio said

"Three and a half weeks! What have I missed?"

"Some nighlocks and Jayden's depression period, really not much."

"Jayden you were depressed?"

"All he did was sleep, eat, fight, and watch you." Kevin said through mouthfuls of food.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry I put you through that and through my amnesia."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry. As long as you are okay, I'm okay."

"AWW! See I missed you two's cuteness." Jayden and Emily blushed while Mia looked excited.

"What's that smell?" Emily sniffed around. "Oh! It's me! I smell so bad! I've worn the same thing for the last three weeks. I need a shower." Emily finished off her meal and ran to take a shower. Everyone laughed and watched her scurry around looking for her stuff.

Jayden stayed around with Emily while the others went out to see a movie. Mentor stayed in his room and Emily joined Jayden in his. Jayden felt comfortable having Emily lay there with him. They were silent but the silence was nice. Jayden brought Emily closer to him and Emily smiled. She liked being this close to Jayden. She wanted to be even closer to him tonight. She nuzzled herself into his chest and he laughed when she moved his arm so it was around her shoulders now.

"I think Mentor's asleep now." Jayden said playing with Emily's fingers for a second before intertwining his hand and her hand together. He leaned over and kissed Emily on the forehead and then on the lips. She giggled and moved so he could get on top of her. He kissed her neck and she began to remove his shirt. "So your going to put your regular clothes back on when you leave tonight right?" He said laughing as he kissed her neck.

She ran her fingers through his coffee brown hair. "No I'll put my pajamas on. I brought them." He laughed into her strawberry smelling skin. His shirt was off now and Emily ran her fingers down his rock hard chest. This is exactly where she wanted to be again.

Emily woke up again with Jayden's arms around her slim figure in her yellow bra and underwear like the last time. This time she grabbed her pajamas and slipped them on and threw her other clothes under Jayden's bed. She could get those tomorrow. She kissed Jayden on the cheek and left his room silently. She crept across the hall and entered her room. Mia was asleep this time and Emily didn't say a word. She got into her own bed and grabbed Jayden's shirt and went straight to bed.

"Emily! Wake up!" Mia shook the small yellow ranger up.

"What time is it Mia?" Emily looked at clock. It was still early, just around six forty-five in the morning. Emily yawned and got out of bed.

She walked into the living room with Mia and they sat and watched TV. "So what did you do with Jayden last night?" Emily yawned and changed the channel.

"Nothing special. We just talked all night."

"About what?"

"About the day I was kidnapped."

"Are you sure that's all you did?"

"How was the movie?"

"You're hiding something."

"I'm not. So how was the movie?"

"It was great. I had fun with Kevin and I think Mike and Antonio had fun too. Now if Jayden walks in smiling at you like an idiot I know what happened."

"And what's that?"

"You guys did that thing again."

"You can't know for sure."

"But I will! There's no reason to be embarrassed about it. I won't tell anyone. It's our little secret." Kevin came in with Antonio. They were talking about new battle ideas.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Kevin and Antonio. Sleep well last night?" Emily asked.

"Just great, have you seen Jayden? I need to tell him about our ideas." Kevin went and checked outside. Antonio ran to Jayden's room and then back out.

"No luck?"

"I think he's outside since Kevin has not come back in."

"Good idea." Mia waited for Antonio to leave the room. "Did he give you another one of his shirts?"

"No because last time I took his shirt without telling him and I didn't need to take his shirt because we didn't do anything."

"Who didn't do anything?" Mike came out and took a seat next to Emily.

"Oh no one. We were just discussing a TV show." Mia got up and went outside to get the boys.

"How are you feeling Emily?"

"Better and glad that I'm back. I can't believe I was out for three weeks and half weeks! It only felt like a night's worth of sleep."

"Well that's what potions do to you. You really scared me. When I saw Mentor carrying you in, I thought we lost you. You looked like you were dead. It took all of Jayden's strength trying to save you. We now know his limit is seven hours."

"Seven hours? He fought straight for seven hours!" Mike nodded as the others came. Jayden smiled at Emily just how Mia imagined him too. "I heard you fought for me for seven hours."

"That's another story. I'll tell you about that day later." Mia stifled a laugh. She now knew what had actually happened the night before. Jayden's smile and Emily's lie made Mia put two and two together. "What's so funny Mia?"

"Nothing, I'm just laughing at something Emily told me earlier." Mia sat down across from Emily and next to Mike.

"Yeah is was just a story from when I was little." Emily finished her breakfast and got up to go train. She was still in perfect shape. She took down Mia first and Mia laughed.

"Something tells me that sleep really did benefit you!" Emily laughed with Mia and Jayden tapped Emily on the shoulder.

"Would you like to train with me?"

"I'd be honored." Emily took her stance and began fighting her boyfriend.

**Awkward how I made this scene awkward at some moments with the language and detail. Awkward how I made it more awkward when I pointed it out. I should stop now. I hate putting that type of awkwardness into a kid's show. But...I couldn't resist. Hope you liked the chapter and got past the awkwardness I made like I kinda sorta did! Till tomorrow! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: wouldn't it be the best birthday present ever to hear that I owned power rangers or that I had a say in what happens...oh to dream**

**So it's my birthday today (May 17 if you are reading this later) and I decided I'm going to post 4 chapters! By the way, I've been getting messages about people almost bad for not reading my story right now...don't fret about it! Take your time and enjoy this story! It's meant to be relaxing and fun! I understand, I'm still in highschool and my finals start a week from Friday. I probably should focus more time on finals but when the time comes I know I will! Fanfiction/youtube sometimes distracts me too much but it helps me escape the chaos for the bit and be in my own happy world. I want you guys to enjoy this story AND do well on whatever is up in your life :) **

**Yesterday there was a problem with chapter 15 and I put it back up again tonight so please let me know if you are still having trouble viewing some chapters! **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review :) Don't forget to vote for a new title for the story! Check out my other stories! And PM about anything (except hate because I will probably not respond) SOMETHING BIG HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! I warn you...it might be awkward for you for part of the chapter so you have been warned! **

**Chapter 16 - 100 years**

Two months passed quickly. Antonio left a week after Emily woke up. Emily and Jayden seemed to be spending every minute together now. Emily began feeling sick in the morning but let it slide. She didn't want Jayden to get super worried about her again. She sat on the couch and took out her favorite book. She sat reading by herself for hours when Jayden came in a little while longer. "What do you have there?"

"My favorite book." Jayden sat next to Emily and put his arm around her shoulder. She kept her eyes on the book the whole time. Even when Jayden pulled her into kiss her on the cheek she didn't stop reading.

Jayden read along with her and after ten minutes got bored and confused with the story. "I'll take that from you." He picked up the book and threw it on the coffee table. Emily leaned forward to grab it.

"Hey!" But Jayden was fast and grabbed her and brought her back to his chest.

"Oh come on." He leaned in and kissed her. Emily kissed him back but suddenly the gap sensor went off. "Come on, let's go." Jayden easily changed mindsets when he knew he had to be a ranger. He stood up and Emily got up behind him. Mentor pointed them in the right direction and the rangers ran into the city.

They got to the nighlock and helped the people who were being terrorized by the monster. The area was cleared and the five of them stood and faced the nighlock. "Go! go! Samurai!" They yelled and quickly morphed using their samurizers. They jumped in and attacked the nighlock at full strength.

The battle was going great until Emily started to pant. "Emily are you okay?" Kevin came to Emily's side and she nodded.

"I'm fine! Let's beat this guy!" Emily turned around and continued to fight the nighlock. They took out the zords after the Cannon Blaster caused the nighlock to grow in size. Only minutes later the nighlock was gone. When they returned to the ground, Emily was spent. She was panting and felt very faint. She leaned over for a second and her team ran over to her worried.

"Emily!" They all yelled.

"I'm fine! I promise! I just need—" Emily stood up and fainted back into Jayden's arms. He caught her with both and quickly wrapped one hand around her waist, which made her fall to her side.

"I think this is bigger than just being tired. Let's take her to the hospital." All of them demorphed and ran to bring Emily to the hospital. They called mentor who waited patiently at the house for news.

An hour later, while Emily was waking up as the doctor came in. Everyone was in the waiting room except for Jayden who convinced the doctor he had to be in there. "Hi Emily, I'm glad to see you are awake."

"Thanks, do you know what happened?"

"You need to be careful now that there's three of you."

"What do you mean three of me?" Emily looked at Jayden and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Emily, you're pregnant with twins." Jayden's jaw dropped.

"Pregnant? How is this possible!"

"Well I think you know the answer to that. You are two months along. But please, Emily, you shouldn't be doing extraneous activity. Your body has been trying to have you slow down for weeks now." The doctor left the room and Emily stared up at the ceiling.

"How did we let this happen?" Emily asked.

"We probably should have been more careful. I'm so sorry Emily. This is all my fault."

"No it's not. We both knew the consequences and we both wanted to do it. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Mentor Ji. He's going to be so disappointed."

"He'll be disappointed in me mostly. Since I'm the leader I should know best." Jayden sat next to Emily who was close to tears. She was happy that she was going to be a mom but sad that her world was slowly crashing down because of her and Jayden's mistakes. A little while later, Emily was excused from the hospital and told her friends the news.

"Guys, Jayden and I have some news for you."

"Let's here it. Nothing can be bad news compared to what we've gone through in the last nine months with you two together."

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"YOU AND JAYDEN DID WHAT!" Mike yelled. "LIKE WHAT? YOU TWO! THE GOODY-TWO SHOES?"

"But that's against the rules!" Kevin was surprised.

"I'm stuck between calling you the man and calling you an idiot" Mike paced back and forth.

"Idiot suits me a lot better."

Mia pulled Emily to the side. "I knew you guys were doing that thing that is forbidden but how often and were you using protection?" Emily was ready to burst into tears. She felt like she was letting her sister down. Emily counted in her head.

"Once before I was kidnapped, once the day I woke up just like you suspected and maybe a couple of other times. I swear we were careful!"

"Do you know for sure?" Mia asked Emily. "Emily you have to tell me the truth. You are going to need someone to hold your hand during this and I can't do that unless I know the full story."

"Honestly, I don't remember at all Mia! You better ask Jayden."

"I can't ask him that, you have too."

"Alright, I will." Emily pulled Jayden aside who was having a conversation with Mike and Kevin. "This is awkward but was it safe?"

"50% of the time…"

"Jayden!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well at least we know how it happened." Emily hugged Jayden unexpectedly. It took him a second to react but he put his arms around her and held her close. Everything was going to be okay. He knew it had to be. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry. "Mentor Ji is going to hate us."

"Emily it will be alright. I'll figure this out. Maybe he'll understand."

"Okay, okay so let me get this straight one more time. You two broke the rules before I did? I mean, you two are telling the truth." Mike asked.

"Yes, sadly I am telling the truth."

"Emily are you sure that 'Mr. I follow every rule and am always uptight' did this to you."

"Yes, I'm sure that he did."

"Okay, if you say so. Now where should I avoid touching from now on?"

"Jayden's bed."

"Jayden's bed."

"Jayden's bed." Jayden and Emily went back and forth recalling where the deed was done.

"Jayden's bed."

"Jayden's bed."

"And the car." Emily looked up and gave Jayden a puzzled look. Jayden winked back at her.

"THE CAR? YOU MEAN THE CAR THAT—THAT—EW! WHERE?"

"Backseat, right Jayden?"

"I think it started in the front."

"YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! THAT IS—EW!" Mike continued to freak out and Emily and Jayden watched the comical scene.

"By the way Mike—"

"Don't tell me you did it in my room while I was gone too!"

"Ew and no, I was going to say that Emily and I were kidding." Jayden laughed.

Mike stopped freaking out and his expression turned solid. "Some joke, I was just about to go and burn the car."

"That's what you get for getting so nosy in our business." Emily and Jayden walked away from Mike hand in hand.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done! If I was being so nosy, then why did you respond like it wasn't a big deal." Mike began to chase after Jayden and Emily.

Jayden looked back at Mike and laughed. "Run!" Emily ran and almost tripped so Jayden slung her over his shoulder laughing and continued to run away from an annoyed Mike.

Mia and Mike got over what they heard quickly. They knew Jayden and Emily well enough to know that they were lying about the car right away. They stood behind Mike stifling giggles as he reacted to the lies being told.

Jayden put Emily down once they made it to the intersection. Mike caught up huffing and was too tired to even continue his rant. Mia and Kevin caught up a couple minutes later and the group headed back home to the mansion. Jayden slung his arm around Emily's shoulders and pulled her in close.

"So I guess we need to call back Antonio, don't we baby mama?"

"Baby mama? You finally give me a nickname and it's baby mama?"

"Well consider it a compliment because I mean it like one."

"Okay and Mike and Kevin, I'm sorry for keeping you out of the loop for awhile."

"I don't mind. I think it's better we don't tell each other everything about our relationships with others."

"Wait so did Mia know and not me? Oh come on! Unlike Kevin I feel like I have to know what you two are doing every single minute of the day now."

"I didn't necessarily tell Mia anything. She found out herself. She only figured it out twice."

"Well I still deserved to know."

"But you know now." Jayden took his arm from around Emily's shoulders and stopped with her outside the door to the house for a second.

"Are you guys going to come in?" Mia asked lingering at the door.

"Okay what are you doing right now? WAIT! I need a note pad."

"You guys go ahead of us. Emily and I need to talk IN PRIVATE for a second." Jayden yelled the 'in private part' so that Mike wouldn't come out.

"Alright!" Mia bounced inside.

"Okay seconds over, let's get back to knowing what you two are doing every second."

"Mike! Get back here!" Mia yelled from inside the house.

"Mike, please leave Jayden and I alone for a second. I'll come and talk to you later, I promise." Mike sighed and walked inside.

"He only listens to you, doesn't he."

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk about."

"I think you know."

"Oh that problem. How are we going to tell Mentor Ji?"

"Well one, we should tell him no later then tonight and two, we shouldn't fight his decision. If he tells us we have to go, then we should go. If he tells us to leave the house, then we should leave. I really hope it doesn't result to anything drastic but if it does we can't put up a fight because I fear he will never accept us back in if we do." Emily nodded and walked into the Shiba house first. Her sad disposition came back and Mike jumped her about it first.

"What's wrong Emily? What did I miss?"

"Nothing Mike, nothing."

"Then why are you suddenly sad?"

"Because I'm afraid. I'm scared out of how Mentor will react and that his reaction will disappoint my sister. I feel so stupid."

"Emily you could never be stupid. We are all teenagers in this house. It's an understandable mistake. Mentor Ji will have to understand. He was a teenager once too." Emily smiled weakly and walked into her and Mia's shared room. She took one of her big fluffy pillows and stuffed her face in it, trying to forget about everything. She stayed there until Jayden made her get out.

"Jayden no! I don't want to get up."

"Come on, Em. We have to go talk to Mentor Ji."

"But he's going to hate me."

"Remember what your sister taught you. You need to be strong. Things won't get better until you are." Emily defeated, got up and followed Jayden to see Mentor outside.

"Jayden, Emily, it's rare that I get to speak to both of you."

"We wanted to tell you something." Emily clung onto Jayden's arm and hid away from Mentor.

"Please sit, both of you." Emily sat next to Jayden but still hid her face. "Now tell me, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's something that is a blessing but a hindrance. It will probably anger and disappoint you and at times it makes me feel the same way. It also makes me happy and scared." Jayden took a deep breath as if he was about to continue.

Mentor directed his attention to Emily. "You are pregnant, aren't you?" Emily nodded still hiding her face. "I'm not surprised. I assumed that you and Emily's relationship changed the first night I saw her enter your room and not leave until later that night."

Emily blushed. "You were awake?"

"If you ask that as a way to figure out if I heard you two, that's a no." Ji looked into distance. "Again, it isn't hard to pick things up when someone doesn't leave another's room for a long period of time. And let's not forget about the fact that both of you slept in the next day." Emily blushed a deeper pink.

"We are sorry."

"I know you two are. Emily can be replaced by Antonio and as soon as the baby is born she can resume her position when she is ready. Jayden, I'm sorry to ask so much of you but you have to be willing to let Emily go when the gap sensor goes off. Your duty as a samurai ranger comes first and Emily, he will not be abandoning his child. When he gets back he can spend all the time he wants with him or her as long as it doesn't interfere. The same goes for you when you return to being a ranger. I think I can handle watching a baby while you guys are out fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mentor Ji, you do. Thank you!" Emily's face brightened and she got up and hugged Mentor Ji before skipping back inside.

"Thank you, Mentor." Jayden stood up and followed Emily inside. "By the way, Emily's pregnant with twins."

"Do you know the genders?"

"No, but I want to know soon. Emily and I need to know whose getting whose power. I hope we have a girl and a boy. I don't want to have disappoint the other."

**By the way, I can't believe this is already half way over (as of yesterday's two chapters) After the four chapters I put up tonight...there is not really a plot anymore but more of moving through the babies lives at a faster pace and just having cutesie Jemily/family moments :) I highly recommend looking up "sailormoon159159" on youtube and checking out her videos. They are beautiful and will make you really happy if you are a jemily fan. She made a video to this song and I think a couple more of the songs I used in this story like Teenage Dream which I requested along with Starburstlilly (on fanfiction: Calygirl205) **

**Umm...so I don't really why I wrote in Jayden saying that there was a potential that Ji might kick them out...I don't really think he can kick Jayden out because it's like his house...I think Ji would just get pissed for a while and then eventually accept it if he did react differently. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: wouldn't it be the best birthday present ever to hear that I owned power rangers or that I had a say in what happens...oh to dream**

**To Annabel13: Thank you! 3 That's so sweet of you to say! **

**This chapter makes me laugh. You will see why when you read it. :) I don't really have much else to say. Sorry for some awkwardness in the last chapter. I hate writing awkward stuff...it's just so awkward. Hahah :) Okay enjoy this chapter! Have a good laugh and stop and smell the roses. I don't want anyone stressing out for finals while reading this! This is a long chapter and I warn you...there is a small fight. But yeah. I hate writing the fights but I don't want to make Jemily unreal. **

**Chapter 17- Beth**

Four months went by quickly. Emily spent her days alone when the rangers went out to fight evil. She waited patiently but she hated feeling alone. She remembered when it was only for a few days but ten months were unmanageable. She missed fighting with her friends. She missed using her powers. She needed to get out of the house. Jayden took her out occasionally but most of the Emily didn't want to go out because she would be too tired to. She felt bad when she yelled at people. She didn't mean too and she tried not to do it often. Everyone knew it wasn't her fault but she still felt bad. She did not want to become the bully that ruined her childhood.

"Mentor, how's the battle? Is everything okay?" Emily paced around the room. She got restless waiting. Her friends and boyfriend were out for more than two hours fighting the new nighlock. She feared the moment where one of them would walk in injured.

"Emily everything is going well. You need to sit and stay calm." Emily listened to Mentor and sat. She stared down the door. After Mentor left the room she jumped of the seat and went to go wait outside. She needed some proof that everything was going well.

It was early March and in a few short months Emily would give birth. It seemed like just yesterday Jayden and Emily shared their first kiss on that warm March day. She remembered everything that happened. Six months into her first real relationship she was kidnapped. She remembered the warm September day that went from bad to good in a matter of minutes. She remembered waking up in October confused and forgetting whom Jayden was. In December she learned she was pregnant and now here she was, waiting for her boyfriend to return home safely with her closest friends. They were all a family now and she needed them by her side.

"MIA!" Emily jumped up excitedly seeing her best friend walk through the gates. Behind her came Antonio, then Kevin and Mike.

"Emily! Hi!"

"You're all okay—wait where's Jayden?" Emily walked past her best friend and towards the gates. She thought he was hiding from her.

"Whoa girl!" Mike and Kevin made a wall with their bodies.

"Excuse me boys." Emily tried to push through her two friends but they pushed her back out.

"Fine, I'll stay! But please just tell me where's Jayden?"

"Mentor, we have a problem." Antonio called into the house. "Emily, Jayden's been killed."

"WHAT!" Emily was ready to cry when Antonio started laughing. "ANTONIO THIS NOT FUNNY!"

"No it is, Jayden isn't dead. He's just been turned evil."

"No!" Emily felt tears brim in her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I'm kidding again! Jayden's just out getting us cake."

"ANTONIO!" Kevin and Mike laughed knowing that Antonio was about to get it. "I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE UP SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL SMACK THAT GRIN RIGHT OFF OF YOUR FACE!" Everyone laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Antonio began to walk away from her. "YOU GET BACK HERE! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Emily walked briskly after Antonio who was heading for the gate.

Jayden walked in carrying a cake to see his girlfriend chase Antonio around the garden yelling. "What did I miss?" Jayden asked Kevin.

"Oh nothing, just Antonio messing with Emily and sending her into a rampage."

"Oh" Jayden laughed.

"JAYDEN!" Emily saw him and smiled. Jayden waved back and Emily went back to chasing after Antonio. "HEY JUST BECAUSE JAYDEN IS BACK IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I'M DONE WITH YOU ANTONIO!"

"Dude, a little help?"

"Sure, Em—" Emily shot Jayden a death glare. He immediately shut up.

"Jayden Shiba, if you finish that sentence you will have a very lonely night."

"Antonio whatever you did you deserved it." Emily smiled at Jayden and then went back to chasing Antonio once again.

"Dude! Come on!" Antonio pleaded one more time.

"Sorry, last time I didn't listen to her she made me sleep on the couch."

"Yeah and when I got up early to go and watch TV, you didn't move."

"Yeah, you try sleeping on that couch." Antonio was warn out now and stopped. Emily reprimanded him one more time and then went inside to grab a piece of cake. She was craving something sweet. She took a seat at the table and cut herself a big slice.

"Emily are you going to save any for us?"

"MIKE ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"No! Emily I'm kidding! Calm down!" Mike took a protective step backwards.

"Sorry Mike." Mike sat down next to Emily and ate a piece of cake.

"You know it's really not in my diet right now."

"Being pregnant isn't in my diet or plan at all so you better shut it Mr. Skinny."

"For the last time I said I'm sorry!" Jayden wined. Emily still got frustrated about being pregnant. It was only when she was angry that she hated it. The rest of the time she liked that she was going to be a mom except for the part where getting back into training would be hard for her.

"Well then eat the cake and shut up about it not being in your diet."

"Emily's right. What happened to us saying a little break wasn't bad sometimes."

"Alright, I'll eat it."

"Same." Jayden and Kevin both grabbed plates and took a piece of cake.

"So tell me what happened." Emily finished her last bite of cake and was ready to listen to the story of the nighlock.

"Well, it took longer than we expected but we managed. It was only because we had to fight off endless amounts of moogers. Then when Master Xandred released the Nighlock to the other side of the city we had to split up. Jayden, Kevin, and I went to go challenge the Nighlock while Mia and Mike stayed and fought off the moogers. The nighlock was super strong. It wasn't until Mia and Kevin arrived that we were able to weaken him enough. After bringing out our zords we were able to destroy him."

"Yeah, sorry we were gone for so long Emily. After we grabbed a bite to eat, I sent Jayden to go buy a cake because you told me you wanted some."

"Aww thanks Mia! I'm glad you are all okay."

"Yes, Emily worried about the safety of all you the whole time."

"Emily, don't worry about us. Worry about yourself. We've got this ranger thing down." Kevin smiled. Mia smiled at Kevin and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being the perfect boyfriend." Emily smiled and missed the days when she and Jayden were like that.

Their relationship was still going perfectly but Emily felt lonely. Mia got to be with Kevin all the time while Emily only spent some time with Jayden. She missed him so much. She missed fighting next to him and going out to dinner. She missed lying with him for hours. She missed being a ranger.

She felt so lonely when everyone else was gone. She needed her friends by her side. She was strong but not strong enough. She wished for the nighlocks and Master Xandred to be gone again but she knew that wouldn't happen until Jayden fully had control over his special symbol power. He was so close. They all knew that this would all be over in less than a year but the next year would go by slowly. Later at dinner, they talked more about the ranger's day.

"So Emily what did you do today while we were gone?"

"Nothing interesting."

"I want to hear about your day. We never ask you about it so you should take a turn."

"Alright, well I actually didn't do much. I helped Mentor pick up after breakfast a bit while you guys were training. Then Mia and I went outside and talked about girl stuff for a while. Then Jayden and I talked for sometime and then he went to go train more with his symbol power. And then I did other boring stuff and then you guys left and I waited. The waiting turned into worrying and I got anxious to make sure you guys to get home. I never talk about my day because I don't really do anything when you guys are gone. There isn't anything for me to do."

"Wait, you just sat and waited?" Jayden took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, what's so bad with that? You guys already knew that I was worried. Mentor told you that when we were eating cake."

"I know but I didn't realize he meant that you did and now from the looks on everyone else's faces I can say that we all feel really bad now."

"It's not any of your fault that I can't be a ranger right now."

"You mean it's my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I'm the—"

"Jayden just please shut up."

"But—"

"BUT SHUT UP!" Jayden set off Emily during another mood swing. His face was priceless. He was surprised by Emily's sudden outburst. He shrunk in his seat and shut up. The only person that would ever scare him was Emily. "Thank you. Is anyone else done?" Emily picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen. She was careful and tried not to trip. In the last five months she only tripped once. She was proud of herself.

Emily placed the plate in the sink and gripped the sink taking a deep breath. She looked outside to the training area and tried to remember the thrill of sparring and fighting. She liked the feeling of overcoming a nighlock. It made her feel powerful. After she took her moment she left the kitchen and passed by the loud kitchen table. Sometimes she felt like a ghost. Like they were all gone and she was still waiting for them to come back to her. Jayden and Emily could be sitting right next to each other but Emily would feel like Jayden isn't even there because he is never there. She never realized how much time Ji spent alone until she was cooped up in the Shiba house with him while the others were out.

Emily walked into Jayden's and her new room. It was Jayden's old room. Right now there were two small cribs in the room for the first couple of months but the next step in changing rooms was to move Mia into Mike and Kevin's old room and Kevin and Mike into the room by Ji's room. Mia was happy to give up her room to Emily and Jayden. Emily said they all didn't have to move. She would have been happy with only one person having to move out their room. Kevin and Mike insisted that they move too so that Mia could be closer to Emily so she could help Emily some nights.

Kevin secretly had Mia move into his old room because then they could have private time together without having to worry about Ji hearing and Mia didn't have to worry about anyone walking in because it was her room.

Emily liked sharing a room with Jayden. She felt like she had a real family. She missed her sister so much and didn't get to see her family because she didn't want them to get hurt. She also liked that Jayden wasn't messy. He threw clothes in the hamper and if Emily didn't make the bed, he would. He was very civilized and helpful to Emily. She appreciated him and loved him with all heart.

After she finished putting away some laundry that she did she put on her pajamas and decided she should get some sleep. She closed her eyes when the door opened. "Emily?" It was Jayden.

"Yeah?"

"Oh you're awake. Good, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know I say this every night but I'm sorry for leaving you here alone again. I know you want to be out fighting but soon you can go back to fighting but when that happens I know you will want to be with our twins."

"It's okay Jayden. I've gotten used to this. It will be over soon."

"This is still my fault."

"Are we going to talk about this again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I won't stop talking about it until you admit it was my fault."

"But it was both of our faults!"

"No, it was clearly my fault. I should have been smarter."

"I shouldn't have pushed it."

"You didn't push it. I wanted it."

"See, we both wanted it. Now just go to bed."

"It's my fault."

"Alright, that's it! Go sleep on the couch."

"The couch?"

"You don't get to sleep in this bed again until you shut up about it being your fault."

"This is my room!"

"You didn't say that last time I kicked you out. And this is _our_ room now."

"Emily, please! My back is still messed up from that night."

"Well you shouldn't bring that topic up."

"But I feel so bad about it."

"Jayden if you say one more word about that topic, I will rip your head off." What Emily actually meant was that she would slap him until he left the room.

"Alright fine, I'll go sleep on the couch again. Can I least have a pillow?"

"Sure." Jayden grabbed a pillow and left the room to go sleep on the couch. Emily felt bad five minutes later but tried to forget about it because she knew that Jayden knew that she didn't mean to be mean. The next morning she got up earlier than usual and decided to make breakfast. She felt bad for yelling at everyone yesterday.

She laughed when she saw Jayden on the couch. He was sprawled across the couch. He turned on his side and mumbled in his sleep. She stopped to listen to him for a second. It was something like "I'm so sorry Emily" or "I want my mommy Jenny". She assumed it was the first one. She let Jayden sleep and went into the kitchen to start making food. She first cut some strawberries and bananas and blended them into some smoothies. Then she started on eggs and bacon with French toast. "Emily you don't have to make breakfast."

"That's okay Mentor. I want too but I think I started a bit too early. The food is going to be done by the time Kevin and Mia are just waking up."

"Well I was hoping everyone would rise early today. The attacks are getting stronger and I want everyone to be at their best so I'm going to do some exercises that help them focus and relax."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would Emily. The exercises would do you good too."

"Thanks Mentor, it's nice to be able to take part in something with them again." Mentor smiled and left the room.

Emily was finishing up the last few pieces of French toast when she heard laughter. Everyone was up now, which was a good sign that everyone was healthy. She grabbed the tray with glasses and smoothie and put them down on the table in front of everyone. Everyone stared at the glasses with big eyes full of fear. "Don't tell me I'm suppose to drink this and call it breakfast." Mike looked the worst out of all of them.

"No, I made more than that, I am pregnant and I am hungry all the time."

"Phewf, well now I can chug this without the feeling of needing to savor it." Mike picked up his drink and began to sip it but the sip turned into a chug. He put the glass down and smiled at Emily. "You can go get everything else now."

"Mike, be nice to Emily. Just because she cooked today does not make her your slave."

"Oh I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm sorry Emily."

"It's alright Mike." Emily got up and went to grab the French toast and eggs. After she placed the food on the table she grabbed the bacon and took a seat with everyone else.

"Wow, you are so good at cooking! Much better than—" Mia looked up curiously not realizing that Antonio was about to diss her cooking. Kevin gave Antonio a warning eye. "Much better than me, yep. If I was cooking, this place would be gone now."

"I doubt that Antonio. Cooking is really not that hard."

"Well maybe you can teach me."

"Maybe." Emily took a bite of her breakfast.

"So how was the couch Jayden? You haven't said a word."

"YOU WERE COUCHED AGAIN?" Kevin started laughing. "Dude, you really have to watch what you say."

"Uncomfortable, as always. But I'm okay. I can actually move my neck this time."

"I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch again."

"Emily, it's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Emily, I'll sleep on the couch as many times as I have too and I won't wake up feeling any different about you. I know you didn't mean it." Jayden kissed Emily's head. "Really, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Jayden. I'm sorry for yelling at all of you yesterday. You guys didn't deserve it."

"It's alright Emily. We know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Emily took another bite of her food.

"Jayden what were you dreaming about this morning?" Mia asked curiously.

"You were up before me?"

"Yeah but I went back to my room before you woke up. But that's not important, what were you dreaming about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You were mumbling 'I'm so sorry Emily' over and over again."

Kevin, Mike and Antonio tried not to laugh as Jayden's face turned bright red. Emily laughed remembering that she heard the same thing. "I think I was dreaming about Emily."

"Well duh, but what about Emily."

"Probably about what I yelled at him."

"She was angry that I didn't stop apologizing for ruining her life."

"Boys don't know how to keep both feet grounded, do they?" Emily shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Mike, Mia is trying to say that men don't know how to keep their feet out of their mouths."

"Oh. Well we don't do that either." Mike was not stupid at all, he just forget everything between the hours of six and nine in the early morning.

**So you see...it wasn't even a fight, fight. It was just Emily being preggers and what not :) Umm for the part where it's like "slap him till he left" not like across the face like basically hitting him...hard to describe in words. And uh...yeah :) Hope you laughed at least once and hope you liked this chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Dear Saban, if you are going to own Power Rangers again, I expect it to always be amazing :) OH and for you to not lead us on with the wrong pairings! :/ **

**Forgot to mention this before but I have finished another two fics, probably will post the better one tomorrow, maybe even tonight and I'm still deciding on another one. It's a one-shot of what could have happened in this story but highly unlikely. It was mostly written for Wishing99 and I think it kind of sucks but I'll post it anyways. ENJOY YOUR PRESENT FROM ME FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME FANS :) And for making my birthday extra special! 3 **

**Enjoy! The wait for something might be over...I'll tell you what I was talking about if you didn't catch on at the end :) **

**Chapter 18 - How Far We've Come**

It was May 17 and Emily was beginning to count down the days to her due date. It was about twenty-three days away now. Her mood swings became fewer and Jayden only spent one more night on the couch but the last time he did Emily felt bad and woke him up so he could go back to sleep in their bed. He was surprised but thankful.

"Are you ready for this Emily?"

"I think so I'm just nervous but excited."

"We all have your back so don't worry."

"It means a lot to me. I just wish I could have this baby now." Mia smiled at her and went to join Kevin outside.

Emily took out her favorite book and began to start it again. When she was feeling out of it, the book always brought her back to normal because it was so familiar and comforting. She read for hours. Jayden talked to her a bit and wanted to spend more time with her. When she finished reading the first ten chapters she went out and watched Jayden practice. "You're pushing yourself too hard again. When are you going to take a rest?"

"I can't take a rest. We are so close! Emily, think about it. Wouldn't it be great if we didn't have to worry about our twins being in danger because of Master Xandred?"

"I do Jayden but I don't want you hurting yourself trying to make that happen."

"Emily, I'll be alright."

"Whatever you say but don't say I didn't tell you so."

Jayden walked over to Emily and kissed her head. "Hey look at me Em," Emily looked up at Jayden. "I'll be fine." He kissed her on the lips and walked inside. Emily followed after him and tried to keep herself from falling. He opened the door and closed it not hearing Emily follow him.

"Jayden?" Emily held her hands together and looked at the ground.

"You know you can come in Emily. I'm just changing."

"No it's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I told you I'm fine."

"You're n—no you're right you are fine." Emily didn't want to start a fight so she walked away and went into the kitchen to grab water. She sat down and gave herself a moment. She grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and struggled opening it.

"Here let me do it." Jayden took the yogurt out of Emily's hands and opened it for her.

"Thanks." Emily sat back down and Jayden sat across from her. She took a bite of the strawberry yogurt and stared off into space.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Hmm?"

"I said that you know that I love you."

"Of course I do."

"And you know that I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't want anything to happen to any of us."

"Yes and you know that if that means getting beat up on the way then I'll take it willingly."

"But Jayden that's not fair!"

"You've done it for me so many times."

"But that was different. We don't need protection."

"And I don't need it either."

"Alright fine. I'll stop worrying about you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know." The gap sensor went off and Emily pouted. "Bye, don't get hurt."

"I won't. I'll be back soon, I promise." Jayden kissed Emily on the head and went out to go find the nighlock with the rest of the team. She finished her yogurt and tried not to worry about her friends. To keep her mind off of everything, she began to breathe deeply and close her eyes. Her mind began to settle when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it and focused her energy on not freaking out.

The pain started coming closer and closer together. She couldn't block it out anymore so she went and found Mentor. "Mentor Ji, I keep on feeling pain in my stomach area."

"Where exactly Emily and like a cramp type of pain or like a 'I just got hit by a sword'."

"A really bad pain in my lower stomach."

"The contractions are already beginning." Emily heard water drop to the floor. "And your water just broke. Emily we need to get you the hospital."

"No! Not without Jayden!"

"Emily we have to go. If we don't go now, you will have to have the babies here."

"I can't just go without him. They won't understand why we aren't here. He will miss it all!"

"I'll call him Emily just please come with me to the hospital."

"But you can't even drive a regular car!"

"I can and I will. I just prefer my motorcycle."

"Can't we just wait."

"Alright fine. We can wait but no more than twenty minutes.

Within twenty minutes Emily had gone too far into labor. She had to have the baby at the Shiba house. Ji placed her on one of the beds and called an ambulance to come and help her.

Emily was seconds away from her first push when the other rangers came in. "Ji, Emily we're back!" They yelled into the house.

"Emily?" Jayden yelled curiously.

"Oh Jayden! You guys are back! Quickly come, it's Emily."

Jayden started running towards mentor. "Wait what's wrong with Emily?"

"She's in labor."

"Why isn't she at the hospital."

"She was waiting for you and it was too late to go so we had to call for help."

"She shouldn't have waited."

"That's what I said." Jayden got into the room.

"Jayden! You're back!" Emily winced in pain again.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Emily took another sharp breath. "I promise." Seconds later they had her doing her first push and with in ten minutes, the first baby was born.

"Say hello to your baby boy." Emily smiled and the baby was taken away while Emily continued pushing. Another five minutes passed and the second baby was born. "Say hello to your baby girl." Emily smiled hearing the cries of her two children. She relaxed back laughing and happy. When she was handed her daughter she began to cry. Mia and the others came in a few minutes later.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Names? Genders?"

"Boy, we decided on Danny."

"Girl, we decided on Hannah."

"I can't decide on who they look like more." Mia looked at the two small babies in matching blankets.

"They both look like Emily because of the blonde hair, but Hannah has Jayden's eyes."

"Wow Mike how did you notice that?"

"What? It's obvious. Anybody could see that Hannah is going to grow up to look more like Emily except have her dad's eyes and Danny is going to grow up to look like Jayden except with blonde hair and hazel eyes."

"Now I see it. Mike's right, Emily. Hannah is going to look just like you."

"You really think so? I hope she grows up to be like my sister."

"Why? You're perfect Emily."

"Thanks guys but I want her to be strong."

"Emily you are strong."

"Not as strong as Serena."

"She doesn't have to be like Serena to be strong." Kevin put in trying to be supportive.

"You can teach her to be strong, just like your sister did." Mia finished Kevin's thought.

"Okay, I will. She's going to be the best yellow ranger."

"Well, Danny is going to be the best red ranger." Jayden jumped into the conversation. He was excited about helping his kids train and become samurai rangers.

"Hmm….I can't wait to see who the better fighter is going to be."

"Hannah will be, I want her to be strong and fearless."

"No, Danny will. He has to be because he's going to be the red ranger."

"Guys, they are only a few minutes old. Who knows? Maybe both of them will be skilled fighters or neither of them will be good at all."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Emily and Jayden yelled.

"What? I said that they could be both equally skilled at fighting."

"Mike they are talking about the part where you said there is a chance that both will be horrible fighters."

"Well there is always the chance that they will be."

"That gene would be coming from me."

"But Emily you are not a bad fighter."

"Well whatever. I'm just glad they are at least alive right now."

"Good point." That night Emily barely got any sleep. She got up several times to take care of her kids. Jayden tried to help but Emily didn't let him. She knew he needed to sleep and she could handle it. She didn't have much to do during the day so if she had to take a nap, it would be okay for now.

The next few months were crazy. When Emily got back into training it was hard for her at first. She could still use her sword and do all the cool tricks but she wasn't in shape so she would be done within the two hours they trained. Slowly over the months she was able to gain it back which made her happy. The twins were smiling and starting to sleep through the night, which made things easier on Emily. She was a real life super mom because she was balancing saving the world and taking care of her kids.

Antonio left the rangers three months after the twins born knowing that he wasn't needed. The rangers felt bad always using him but he told him that he was honored to get to fight with them for a long eleven months.

** Ironic how I end up posting this chapter on my birthday! WAIT ONLY ONE MINUTE LEFT *scrolls to top to finish editing* boo. not exactly on birthday and boo to my birthday being officially over...now to wait for my bday part and Kiss concert and summer :/ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Dear Saban, if you are going to own Power Rangers again, I expect it to always be amazing :) OH and for you to not lead us on with the wrong pairings! :/ **

**cheers to the last chapter of the night! So this is where the story probably should end but you know...I just had to write 10 more chapters after this one and make the story longer than it really should be. Oh well...it gets pulled together in the end. Think of the next ten chapters as a really long epilogue! And yeah...so enjoy this chapter! Big stuff happens..not really but yeah. :) **

**Chapter 19– Hold On**

Six long months later, the rangers were facing Master Xandred for what seemed like the last time. They conquered many nighlocks and Jayden finally gained enough symbol power to be able to use the seal. He was ready to defeat Master Xandred so that he could give his kids a better future. He hoped that they would never have to face him like he did but he knew his kids would be ready. "Master Xandred are you ready to lose?"

"You make me laugh red ranger. You will never win this battle. You are not your father. You will never have enough symbol power to conquer me."

Jayden and the rest of the team took out their samurizers. They stood in a line like they always did and stared down Master Xandred with the same eyes they stared down any nighlock. The area was empty and they were ready to end the ongoing battle once and for all. "Samurizer! Go! Go! Samurai!" The team cried together. They were all sad because they knew that it may be their last time using their powers forever.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Jayden took a step ahead of the line and took out his spin sword.

"This will be the last battle we will ever fight. You're done for, Xandred!"

"Moogers! Attack!" Moogers started flooding in from all over and the rangers were ready for the end. They fought hard but carefully. They were ready to endure hours of battle because they knew they might have too.

One hour into the battle, no one was breaking a sweat. Master Xandred got bored and sent in two of his most powerful nighlocks to stir up more trouble. "Kevin! I need your help."

"I'm on my way Jayden!" Kevin through the moogers and began fighting with the second nighlock. He took out his bow and used his strongest attacks. Jayden had out his fire smasher and was trying to hold off moogers who were more interested in Jayden than Kevin.

Three moogers hit Emily at the same time and she fell to the ground. "Emily!"

"Jayden keep fighting! I'm okay!" Emily tripped two of the moogers and got right back into fighting. She was now fighting for her sister and her two kids. She fought better knowing that she was doing this to make her sister proud, her children safe, and the world free of evil.

Mia fought with grace. She easily took down the moogers and got back up again when they knocked her down. She loved the feeling that she was helping all the people that have been terrorized by the nighlocks and moogers in the past. She remembered saving the brides and the little boy who made a bad deal with the nighlock.

Mike was fighting for his friends and family. He gave them up but only to protect them because he realized that he had to keep this life separate. Jayden taught him everything he knows along with Emily and Ji. He learned how to be a man because of this experience. He learned what it means to love. He learned that he loved Emily but not in the same way he once thought he did. She loved her like a little sister and a best friend now.

Kevin fought like the second in command. He knew that all his hard work was now coming to close but in a good way. He knew that soon he could maybe continue his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer. He remembered thinking that he was training to swim when he was actually training to fight. He would miss fighting with his friends but he knew that he would never lose his memories and his friends would always be his friends.

Finally, Jayden was fighting for everyone. He was fighting to protect his girlfriend, his kids, his friends and everyone else. He needed to defeat Master Xandred like a child needs a mother. He remembered his first days of training when he was little. He remembered his father still fighting as a ranger when he was little and leaving him with Ji. Ji became a second father to him because of that. He knew Ji would always be there for him just like his father would have been.

The city was turning into a mess. The rangers felt weak but they found strength from their reasons to fight. The two nighlocks were gone and it was just Master Xandred, and the rangers. Emily was pushed to the ground this time it took her a second longer to get back up.

Thirty minutes later, Emily couldn't get back up when she was pushed down. She was the first down. Mike took a kick to his stomach and fell too. Mia was tripped and couldn't back up. Kevin took a hit from behind and fell. Jayden was left alone fighting.

"I told you I would win." Jayden fell to the ground when he got hit in the stomach. As Master Xandred walked away he took out the symbol power that would seal Master Xandred away. He made the symbol and Master Xandred cried in pain. The moogers began to disappear and Master Xandred was sealed away for good.

"No, I told you that we would win." Jayden fell the ground. The area of chaos turned into an area of triumphant. The rangers won and Jayden hoped that he was able to seal Master Xandred away for good.

When the rangers got up the area was silent. Emily got up first and looked around. She ran over to a wounded Jayden and helped him up. Mia got up on her own and helped Kevin. Mike got up on his own and they all looked at each other.

"Jayden actually did it! We actually won! We won!" Emily cheered.

"I can't believe it! We don't get to be super awesome samurai anymore!"

"Mike, aren't you happy that Master Xandred is gone?"

"Well yes but I'm going to miss using my powers."

"Who said anything about losing them?"

"You don't have to pass them on yet. We don't know if Master Xandred will be gone forever."

"Really? Sweet!" The crowd of people began to file out from buildings seeing that the city was safe again. The crowd was hesitant for a second but then began clapping and cheering for the five teenagers. People weren't supposed to know who they were but they didn't tell anybody, everybody else found out himself or herself. Emily laughed joyously seeing all the appreciation coming from the town. They spotted Spike and Bulk who were freaking out realizing that they were the samurai rangers. They were now heroes, not just the samurai rangers.

When the rangers got home to the Shiba house Ji greeted them excitedly. "I knew you guys would defeat him! You did it! You won!"

"We couldn't do it without your help Ji. I wouldn't be standing here without your help."

"Thank you Jayden. You gave me something to believe in. I will always be honored to be your teacher." Emily wandered off from the commotion and went to go greet her two twins.

"Mommy's home." She picked up Hannah and placed her on the bed and then grabbed Danny and sat with the two of them. "Daddy did it. We are safe now." Emily whispered to her babies.

She realized that she could go home now but she wanted to stay where she was. She didn't want to see all her friends go. Everyone could return to his or her families. Emily was with her family though, or at least part of it. Jayden came in ten minutes later holding his lion zord in his hand.

He put the zord on the bed and let it go and play with his kids who were perplexed with it. They began giggling and watched as it ran around the bed. Hannah reached and grabbed it and laughed harder than Danny. "I have an idea."

Emily took out her ape folding zord and put it on the bed. She took the lion zord from Hannah and watched as both of her kids followed the zords.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see which one they are going to pick." Emily watched curiously. It took the two twins a while to decide. At the same time, Hannah grabbed the yellow ape zord and Danny grabbed the red lion zord.

"Well they chose the right ones."

"I wouldn't say that they chose the right ones. The right ones chose them. I needed to make sure that giving Hannah the ape zord was the right thing." The twins played with the zords for a couple more minutes before Emily took them away.

"Aww but they were having so much fun!"

"Well you must have a stuffed nose. They need to be changed."

"I say you two have a competition. Let's see whose the better parent." Mike said slyly.

"Okay, I accept the challenge. Jayden?"

"Sure. I've gotten a lot better at the whole changing thing. I call Danny."

"Good because Hannah and I are always going to be a team." Emily grabbed two towels and layed them on top of the bed. She grabbed everything the two parents needed and placed them on the bed fairly. Emily placed Hannah on her towel and stood one side of the bed while Jayden placed Danny on the other table and stood on the other side of the baby.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, go!" Mike yelled. Mia was cheering on Emily while Kevin, Mike and Ji were cheering on Jayden. It took Emily thirty seconds less than Jayden to change Hannah. She smiled proudly watching Jayden struggle.

"I knew I would win."

"Only by thirty seconds."

"It would have been shorter if I didn't have to walk across the room to throw the dirty diaper out. You had the advantage."

"Pay up!" Mia said excitedly. Mike and Kevin took ten dollars out of their wallets and handed their money to Mia. "I told you Emily would win."

"Thanks for rooting for me guys." Jayden said. They cleaned up the room and tried to settle into the normal things of life but couldn't. They didn't know what normal was and they were happy because of that. Mia stayed at the Shiba house for another week and went home. She still lived in the same state and paid the Shiba house many visits during the week. Emily and Mia talked all the time on the phone. Kevin left around the same time as Mia and got back into swimming. He visited frequently too and Mia and Kevin continued to date. Mike moved out earlier than the others. He spent a lot of times with his friends but still saw everyone every Friday at "Ranger night". Emily and Jayden stayed at the Shiba house because it belonged to Jayden. Ji stayed with them and they didn't care. They let him stay because he was family.

**Okay so I did resolve the whole Mike liking EMily thing but it was just kind of like somewhere in between he stopped liking her. Maybe I'll write a different one-shot then the fight one I was talking about him realizing this :) I don't know! That's it for tonight (i would say today but that means there would be no more lol) So umm yeah :) PM with any questions/concerns/suggestions! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Soo...I still don't own it because if I did everything I've ever written about Power Rangers would become a reality. Lol. OH and I would make myself the pink ranger in one of the later seasons :) **

**First off, I wanted to thank you for all the birthday wishes! They made my birthday extra special :) Also, I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reading my story, reviewing it, and adding it to your favorites. I smile and get very excited everytime I get an email about those types of things! (even story alert subscriptions) **

**Well...I'm in school right now and I should be answering review questions for Biology, doing half a page of a reading this for Religion (I got to a Catholic school) and writing my second key point for history but I'm too lazy too right now and I'm at school for another hour and a half. It's only 4:30 so I've got time! Usually, I didn't even get to start my homework till this time so it's all good! :) **

**Downside of being in school? I can't listen to the song that goes with this chapter while I do this so I can't see if it fits well. Boo! I wish I had headphones right now...I'm in the silent library...wait this song fits this chapter :) I basically wrote the chapter around this song and the next chapter around that song and other ideas and yeah..I like these chapters too... Okay I'm going to stop giving you a play-by-play and give you the damn chapter..**

**ENJOYYYY MY WONDERFUL READERS :) warning...there is a fight in this chapter! :( **

**Chapter 20– If You Only Knew**

The twins began walking and talking. Emily spent most of her day with her two kids. She wanted the best for them. Emily gave the twins a ball to play with and walked out of the room to grab them their bottles. She bumped into Jayden on the way there.

"Oh hey Jayden."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting the bottles, where have you been all day?"

"Video chatting with Kevin, Mike and Antonio."

"Oh, how are they?"

"Great, they miss being here."

"I miss them being here. Do you mind helping me right now?"

"No, what do you want me to do?"

"Just help me feed them."

"Alright, that's easy enough."

"Yeah you got off the hook."

"You're cute."

"You're sweet." Jayden kissed Emily on the head and they made the bottles for the twins. A few minutes later they walked out and the twins started laughing. Hannah and Danny stood up and began to walk towards Emily. "Mama! Mama!" They chanted walking towards her.

"Aww you guys are too cute." The twins both paused and looked at Jayden and smiled at him.

"Dada! Dada!" they repeated. Danny continued over to his father but right when Hannah made it close enough to make it look like she was staying over there she ran over to Emily.

"Mama!" Emily caught Hannah and picked her up.

"Hi sweetie! Are you hungry?" Hannah nodded and Emily handed Hannah her bottle.

"Emily!" Emily looked at Jayden and laughed. "Help, please!" Danny pulled Jayden's hair as he drank his bottle and laughed.

"Did you let him do that on purpose?"

"I did it as a joke at first but then he wouldn't let go."

"And this is why you should spend more time with him. He likes it now so he isn't going to stop. He doesn't care if he sees you getting hurt."

"You could have told me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't know more about your son."

"He's barely even a year old."

"The twin's birthday is in two months."

"Right so barely a year old."

"Jayden when were they born?"

Jayden thought for a second. "Two months from March means sometime in May."

"Jayden!"

"Sorry! I know it's the 17th! May 17th!"

"Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"No, look Emily I'm sorry."

"It's okay but you could help me a bit more."

"I'll try and find time too."

"What happened to the Jayden I knew while we were fighting Master Xandred?"

"He's still here."

"Really? Because that Jayden wouldn't spend most of his day avoiding his kids."

"I don't avoid them. What ever happened to the sweet Emily that was like a little sister to all of us?"

"You do and since when am I you're little sister?"

"Emily you are being ridiculous. Things haven't changed at all. We never used to fight like this."

"Who says we are fighting?"

"But we are!"

"No we aren't."

"Yes, Emily we are. Don't deny it. You're angry at me."

"Maybe a little."

"There is no reason to be mad. I haven't done anything different."

"I expected you to help more."

"I do help! What am I doing right now? Helping!"

"I didn't say that you don't help! I said you don't help enough! Who gets up when they start crying? Who takes them out? Who feeds them 99% of the time?"

"I've gotten up for them before!"

"How recently?"

"Monday, I got up several times on Monday so you could sleep."

"It's Friday now, don't you think you could help at night a bit more?"

"What if Master Xandred comes back and I'm half asleep?"

"He's not going to come back! We won! And, I would be the one half asleep too. Am I really that useless that you don't care if I'm useless in battle?"

"I didn't mean it that way Emily."

"But you did. Alright if that's how you want it to be it can be. I'll take care of the kids, while you get to go and talk to Mike, Kevin and Antonio all day. And if Master Xandred comes back you can go and fight him while I stay at home and watch the kids and when you need my help I'll be the one the nighlock goes after so you can use me as a distraction to take him down. It's alright, I'll live."

"Emily you're being ridiculous."

"No, no it's okay. Here just give me Danny."

"Emily—"

"No, it's fine. Come on Danny, it's time for your nap." Emily took Danny out of Jayden's arms and carried him while she held Hannah's hand and walked into their bedroom to put them to sleep.

Emily went to bed right after the twins went to bed. She was tired and upset after her fight with Jayden. After their heated discussion in the afternoon she avoided him and tried not to talk to him. She was furious and hurt. She hated fighting with him. She loved him and knew she was being ridiculous. She didn't know why she was fighting him. They weren't meant to be fighters, they were meant to be lovers.

Jayden was hesitant to enter the room that night. He heard Emily cry when she went to bed. He wanted to apologize but he was afraid of making things worse. He lingered at the door for a moment before he left to go see the twins. He heard Hannah crying and wanted to get to her before Emily woke up. "Shh, shh Hannah. Daddy's here."

Jayden picked up Hannah and went and sat on the rocking chair with her. "Dada." She wiped her face and still cried.

"What's wrong?" She pointed at the closet. Jayden stared at the closet for a moment and then back at Hannah. "Sweetie I don't understand."

"Scary." Hannah hid her face in Jayden's chest.

"Sweetie it's just a closet." Hannah shook her head. "Do you need me to close it?" She nodded. "Alright sweetie is there anything else you need."

"Stay!" Jayden put Hannah in her crib and then closed the closet door. He sat in the rocking chair and waited for Hannah to fall asleep. When she was sleeping peacefully again he snuck out of the room and went to go sleep in Mike and Kevin's old room. It was a guest room now and felt so empty without the green and blue sheets and posters. Jayden took off his shoes and tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He felt uncomfortable and lonely especially since he was still in his jeans and red flannel shirt.

He hated fighting with Emily and knew it was his entire fault. He failed her again. He wasn't there for her. He tried to figure out why he acted like a bad parent but he didn't understand what came over him. He felt like an idiot for trying to deny everything that Emily said because he knew it was all-true. He could help Emily a lot more and he said some mean things to her.

He thought about everything for hours. He couldn't fall asleep. He needed to be back in bed with Emily in his arms. He got so used to her that he couldn't sleep without her at least in the bed. He could still smell her vanilla sweet scent and feel her velvet soft skin. He turned over and looked at the clock. It was now 4:03 in the morning and she still hadn't fallen asleep. He wanted to go back to the bed but he was afraid of upsetting Emily.

Emily was restless the whole night. She couldn't sleep knowing that Jayden wasn't there. She didn't know where he was. She wanted to go and find him but restrained herself in case he would become enraged because she intruded on his space. She really needed Jayden back. She wanted him in the bed right now. He was supposed to be there. The room felt empty without his presence. She could still feel his presence but it was never going to be the same until he was back in the bed. She fell back asleep again.

The next morning, Emily got up and took the twins out to the town. She met Mia and they went shopping. Jayden got up early but spent his day outside thinking. He saw Emily leave and they barely said a word to each other. He had so much to say to her but the look on her face told him that she didn't want to talk. Emily wanted to talk to Jayden before she left but she felt like it wasn't time because he looked so focused outside.

"Jayden, I've noticed something different between you and Emily."

"Emily and I had a fight yesterday and things haven't been the same."

"Has anyone made an effort to make up?"

"No but I want too. I'm just scared Emily still hates me and it's not the right time."

"Do you remember when you left?"

"Of course I do. I remember thinking it was my worst idea ever when the moogers were destroying me."

"Well did you give up on your friends?"

"No, of course I didn't. I left because of them. I didn't want to hurt them."

"And what did they do when they found you?"

"They came and helped me."

"Emily is probably feeling the same way as you. You don't want to hurt her so you are avoiding talking to her again. You can either wait for her to approach you or you can make the first move and prove that you do care about her."

"Why do I have to apologize first? I have nothing against it I just want to know why it's the better decision."

"Because, I think Emily's gotten to the point in her life where she will wait days and days for you to speak to her first. It's how all women are. They never like to apologize and they are always right."

"Wish I knew that sooner."

"Most men still don't listen to it when they hear it."

"Well I know that I will listen to that advice."

"One more thing, show her that you care about her and you're not just saying an apology, you're meaning it."

"I don't know how to show her that I care for her though."

"Would you marry Emily?"

"In a heart beat."

"Even if she never had the twins? Even if Master Xandred wasn't defeated? Even if you two never did fight?"

"Of course I would. I've wanted to marry her since I met her but it wasn't a final decision until we started dating."

"Then I think you know one thing you could do." Ji got up and went back inside to make some lunch. Jayden thought and pondered what Ji just told him for a few minutes. He didn't understand what Ji meant at first but then his mind started getting ideas. He knew how to make everything better. He knew what he had to do.

**Ooo cliffy...What is Jayden going to do? Will the fight get worse? Or will things get better? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON FINDING LOVE: JAYDEN AND EMILY (yeah still waiting to hear on a new title) Haaha power rangers old announcer voice thingy...Umm by the way, does anyone actually listen to the song while they read the chapter or do you just read it? I want to know so please review/PM with an answer. You guys are lucky...to solve the cliff hanger all you have to do is press the next chapter button...no 24 hours of waiting. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Soo...I still don't own it because if I did everything I've ever written about Power Rangers would become a reality. Lol. OH and I would make myself the pink ranger in one of the later seasons :) **

**Said what i needed to say in the last AN...umm this chapter is short. I do apologize but it is cute and it will make you happy (hopefully). Wow this is super short. Like super super short. I'm sorry hahaha :( **

**ENJOY :) **

**Chapter 21– Fall for You**

About two days later, Jayden was ready to put his plan into motion. Emily and Jayden were no longer fighting and Jayden apologized but Emily still seemed very upset. He knew that she was upset because he still hadn't started helping more but that was all about to change.

Emily sat in her shared room with Jayden and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about her sister again. Her sister's health was on a roller coaster; one month she would be getting better and the next she would be getting worse. The past two months Emily didn't have any hope that her sister was going to make it any longer. She wanted to cry and go home to her sister. "I miss you Serena." Emily whispered.

"She misses you too." Emily looked over to the door where Jayden was standing leaning into the doorframe.

"You don't know that."

"You're her little sister, of course she misses you."

"I just wish I could hear some good news."

"She's going to be okay Emily."

"But what if she's not?"

"I can't tell you what. You will know what to do, you always seem too."

"No, I don't."

"You will."

"But what if I don't?"

"Emily stop doubting yourself, to me you're perfect."

"Thanks but you're just saying that." Emily played with her hands. She didn't know why she felt so nervous.

"That's a lie, I love you."

"Okay, if you say so. I love you too." Emily stayed silent. She was in a mix of emotions that involved sadness for her sister, disappointment in Jayden, and fear for her life ahead of her. She heard Jayden walk towards the bed. She expected him to sit down next to her and put his arm around her but he didn't. He stood next to the bed and she saw him put his hand out in front of her. She looked up at him and placed her hand in is. He pulled her off the bed. He turned the radio on and began trying to get Emily to dance. She just stood their amused but not satisfied.

Jayden lifted Emily's arm and turned under her. She laughed and soon she was laughing and dancing with Jayden. She was having fun just dancing with him. She felt safe with his arms on her body. They went from slow dancing to holding each other as if they are waltzing to dancing like Harry and Hermione in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1. The song ended and Emily laughed again.

"Do you feel better now?"

"So you just danced with me to take me out of this mood?"

"No, I danced with you to cheer you up and make you smile because I hate it when you frown."

"Thanks Jayden." Emily sat back down on the bed.

"Emily wait."

"Yes?"

"Emily I love you—"

"I love you too."

"No, no let me finish. Emily I love you and like I said I hate seeing you sad. I want to be there for you and protect you. I love catching you when you fall and every minute with you is the best minute of my life. You've become my best friend and the love of my life. You will always be perfect in my eyes and I never want to leave your side. I don't just want to be your boyfriend anymore. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I'm sure I would have asked you this before the twins were even born. I'm not asking you this because of them, I'm asking you because I love you and I need you. I was a wreck when you were gone and I need to know that it won't happen again but this time it be from you leaving on your own free will. Please don't give up on me. I know I haven't been my self and this time I mean that I will go back to the person I used to be. I guess I was just scared and surprised by the change. I shouldn't have been. I should have been there for you. I could go on about this for hours but Emily?"

"Yes, Jayden?"

"Will you marry me?" Tears brimmed in Emily's eyes. She didn't say anything she just leaned in and hugged him. She tried not to cry and Jayden wrapped his arms around her. "I don't understand. Are you telling me yes? Are you telling me that you can't be with me? Say something Emily."

Emily leaned out of the hug. "Just kiss me, already." Jayden leaned into Emily smiling and kissed her without questioning it. He knew what her answer was and was very happy about it.

"Did I forget to mention that I love you?"

"No, I think you've told me it three times in the last five minutes."

** SO the whole dancey part...I was listening to "Fall for You" when I was in the first stages of my obsession...I mean I already shipped them but I became addicted to fanfictions and fanvideos and then I though OMG WHAT IF THEY FIGHT! omg they just start randomly dancing together like in HP and the Deathly Hallows and I just had to do it. I just had too. It would be a better one shot but IDC. I still think it's adorbzzz :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Soo...I still don't own it because if I did everything I've ever written about Power Rangers would become a reality. Lol. OH and I would make myself the pink ranger in one of the later seasons :) **

**I could have posted this three hours ago but what was I doing? nothing productive. bahahah. Okay so like I've told some other people, the story just goes up from here :) No more sad par-wait no there is one sad part but it's not a fight, it's different. So everything with Jayden/Emily goes up from here. SO yeah :) AHHH IS ANYONE ELSE OVERLY EXCITED TO SEE THE NEXT EPISODE ON SATURDAY AFTER WATCHING THE PROMO. And anyone else think that if Jayden/Emily don't get together, Alex and Brittany should date? I don't care if Alex has a girlfriend...they are too cute and at the Kids Choice Awards they were like posing as a couple..okay not really. That's just me reading too far into things. BUT LOOK AT THIS PICTURE: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/photo-gallery/411676/power-rangers-kids-choice-awards-03/&usg=_TFKjahLUXjGUyHm8GrxJ9zzWAW0=&h=826&w=1222&sz=245&hl=en&start=0&sig2=Pt_MijI_9QmdlEHoaUGnVw&zoom=1&tbnid=dfTTcwwMZQ3OhM:&tbnh=153&tbnw=206&ei=nNXVTZjFNJHfgQfIt4CxBw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DPower%2BRangers%2BSamurai%2Bcast%2BKCA%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1534%26bih%3D782%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=746&vpy=99&dur=6474&hovh=183&hovw=272&tx=110&ty=74&sqi=2&page=1&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0 all ive been seeing is jemily in like every cast photo lolololol WOW that was a long link..bahahha. but yeah. I have issues. Why don't I just go on to the damn chapter already. I'll do that right now. Okay I'm done. I promise. STOP. sorry. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 22 – Today was A Fairytale**

Emily admired her ring as she listened to the phone ring. "Hello?" She smiled hearing the familiar voice.

"Mia!"

"Emily?"

"Yeah! I haven't talked to you in forever! How are you?"

"I'm good. Kevin and I love our new apartment."

"I'm glad you guys like it there. How is his job?"

"He loves coaching. I think he made the right decision."

"Same here. So I've got some news for you."

"I love news. Is it good?"

"It's wonderful news." Emily said with a big grin on her face. "Jayden and I are getting married!" Mia squealed.

"Really? When did he ask!"

"Last night! I'm so excited! You have to help me plan the wedding and Mia I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I would. I'm sorry that Serena isn't well enough to take my place."

"I wish she was too. At least she will be well enough to come."

"A plus, always. So what are you thinking about for colors?"

"I don't know. Yellow and red seems a little obvious. I want to do something different."

"Well pink is always an option."

"Very funny Mia! I was thinking more about making the flowers pink, yellow and white."

"Or you could always do orange because red and yellow make orange."

"That's a nice idea. I wanted to do blue, red, yellow, and pink for flowers and the green would come from the stems but it seemed like a little too much. Oh! What about lavender and yellow?"

"That sounds pretty. I love how you aren't taking red into consideration at all."

"I'm sure Jayden plans on having his groomsmen wear red ties. Remember the fake wedding?"

"That was so much fun! I'm sure Jayden would have looked a lot happier up there if it was you he was marrying."

"You two still made a cute couple."

"Not as cute as you guys do! So purple and yellow?"

"Yep but maybe some pink and white too so it's not overwhelming."

"Sounds very pretty. Jayden is not going to be matching the color scheme."

"It's just the groomsmen's ties. He will probably wear something similar to what he wore on the fake wedding day but maybe not as flashy. The suit looked a little too formal for our wedding."

"Where do you want it to happen?"

"I want an outside wedding and an outside reception under a pavilion."

"That sounds pretty."

"I know! Okay well we can continue this conversation later. Jayden just came in the room." Emily hung up the phone.

"Talking about the wedding?"

"Yeah, Mia is going to help me plan it."

"What's the plan so far?"

"Purple, pink, white, and yellow flowers and an outside reception and wedding under a pavilion."

"No red?" Emily shook her head.

"But I already assumed that Mike, Antonio, and Kevin are going to where red ties."

"That's probably true. Are you sure you don't want red and yellow flowers? That would look nice."

"I do but I feel like it's expected by everyone. I don't want our wedding to be predictable."

"Then lavender, pink, white, and yellow flowers it is." Danny coughed.

"I think he's catching a cold."

"Yeah, he was coughing a lot more earlier."

"Should we call a doctor?"

"No, not until he develops a fever or it causes him trouble."

"Thanks for asking me." Jayden was surprised by the change of topic.

"For asking you what?"

"For asking me to marry you."

"My only regret is not asking you earlier."

"You're sweet."

"You're sweeter." Hannah crawled out of her room. Both kids could walk but Hannah preferred crawling in the morning.

"Did you leave the door open?"

"Yeah. I knew she would want to come out eventually."

"Was she already out of her crib?"

"Yep, she was just playing on the floor before." Emily got up and picked her daughter up.

"Hi sweetheart." Emily walked back to the twin's room and grabbed a yellow dress to put her in. She came back out a second later. "Do you want to go to the park?" Hannah nodded smiling.

"Come let's take them to the park." Jayden got up and followed Emily outside. It was a ten-minute walk to the nearest park. Emily put Hannah in a swing and gently pushed the swing. Hannah laughed. Jayden played with Danny at the slide. Twenty-minutes later, Emily took Hannah out of the swing and joined Jayden at the slide. She put her on the top and let her slide down. "This is fun. We must have the happiest kids in the world."

"Their smiles are everything."

"I'm glad they have each other and both of us."

"I am too." They stayed at the park for two hours. They stayed between the swings and slides. Parents around Emily and Jayden talked to them as if they were adults. It made Emily feel good that she wasn't being judge for being a mom at such a young age. She was almost twenty. The other mothers admired how well behaved the twins were and how quickly they were developing.

While no one was looking Jayden took out his samurizer and made a plane for Danny. Hannah got jealous of the attention Danny was getting so she went and tugged on his shirt. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Pway!" Emily laughed.

"I think Hannah's jealous of Danny. They both love you too much."

"Well I love them both too." Jayden picked up Hannah and tickled her while Danny watched the plane. Emily saw it fall and picked it up and gave it back to Danny who waved it side to side. This was a perfect moment for Emily. She had her perfect man, her perfect children, and her practically perfect life.

It was one of those moments that are only seen in the movies. She smiled and counted her blessings like she always did when she was rewarded with something this good.

When they got home later in the day, the twins were exhausted. Emily put them down for a nap and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess now and her dress had spots of dirt on it.

"You look beautiful right now." Jayden stood at the door.

"You don't have to lie. My hair and dress are a mess!"

"No they aren't. You look perfect." Emily laughed. Jayden was a charmer. She picked up the red heart pendant lying on her desk. "I remember giving that to you almost two years ago."

"It was one of my favorite presents ever."

"Did you ever get what I meant when I gave it to you?"

"Didn't you just want me to have something to represent you."

'It's shaped like a heart for a reason."

"Okay, represent you and your love."

"It's more than that. I basically was saying that you held my heart." Emily blushed. "You still do and forever will." Emily got up and kissed Jayden on the cheek.

"Obviously you will always have mine." She walked into the twin's room and saw Hannah had woken up. "Hannah do you want me to read you a story?"

Hannah nodded. Emily picked out a book and laughed to herself realizing she picked up a fairytale. "Today was a fairytale." She whispered to herself and then went over to Hannah's crib to begin reading to her.

**Yay for cute family moments. YAYY for planning the wedding! Oh and I remembered that it does get sad in two places but no Jemily sadness...other stuff sadness. Or maybe not...I remembered something while editing and now I can't remember what the other sad thin-OH! It's next chapter...some sad themes. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I want to own power rangers so bad. LOL. **

**Umm...this is another chapter that contributes to why this is rated 'M'. It just stuff that is briefly addressed. You'll get it when you read this chapter. So after this I shall post the one-shots I said I would post yesterday and the day before that and yeah. **

**Chapter 23 – Secrets**

"Wedding is in a week." Emily began the conversation that early June morning. Jayden put the newspaper down.

"Really? It came that quickly."

Emily nodded taking another bite of the pancakes she made. "My family should be arriving in a few days. I warn you, my dad might be a little hesitant at first. He's upset that I didn't tell them about the twins sooner or that you didn't ask his permission to marry me."

"I'm supposed to do that?"

"No, my dad's just crazy like that. He's very old fashioned. He's not going to hate you. It just might seem like it the first day but he will lighten up. He will like you. Your not like my old boyfriends."

"Old boyfriends?" Jayden gave Emily a look.

"I never told you about them?" Jayden shook his head.

"Do you want to know about them?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. But before you start, none of them are coming to the wedding, right?"

"Two of them are."

"Two?"

"Mike and my childhood best friend. I was going to invite a few more but I realized that we hadn't talked in ages so it would be awkward."

"When did you and your childhood best friend date?"

"When we were five. There is nothing to worry about."

"You had a boyfriend at the age of five?"

"Yeah, it was a childhood romance. So, what do you want to know about my old boyfriends."

"Everything, I guess."

"Okay so I'll start with Johnny. Johnny was a good friend of mine when I was little. He was one of the only boys that didn't tease me. We used to play house together when were little. It didn't last long, seeing as we were five."

"That's kind of cute."

"I know. It was adorable. We even had a fake wedding. Okay so when I was thirteen I had another boyfriend named Max. Max and I dated for a month before he broke up with me. I found that he was dating me out of pity and he was dared too. I didn't like him that much anyways. I thought that if I dated him it would help with the teasing but Serena helped in that department the most."

"I'm sorry Emily."

"It's fine, I don't care about that stuff anymore. It's in the past. Now whose next? Oh! Derek! When I was fifteen I dated Derek. He was a sweet boy. People didn't tease me as much as they did when I was in grade school and middle school. He and I dated for three months but broke up when he moved away. He's probably my third favorite boyfriend next to you and Johnny."

"Whose number one?"

"You obviously! But yeah Derek was a good boyfriend. I liked him a lot. I was really upset when he moved. Like I said, I wasn't teased as much but there were still kids who were mean to me. Derek stood by my side and protected me when my sister couldn't. What they said didn't bother me at all because of what Serena taught me but Derek still didn't like it."

"Sounds like a prince charming."

"Yeah I guess he was like a prince charming. And when I was sixteen I had two more boyfriends before you. The first one was Tim. Well I would rather not talk about Tim." Jayden paused his chewing for a second but stopped because he didn't want to make Emily talk about Tim even though what she said sounded suspicious. "And then I dated Robby. Robby was like Derek but at the same time he was very different. He was sweet but only behind doors. Once we were in public, he acted like a different person. I put up with it but Serena got mad and didn't like how I was treated so she taught me my next important lesson. She taught me how to stand up for myself. I still struggle to do so but my first win was with Robby. He and I only dated for a month."

"That's all your boyfriends?"

"Yeah, not very many."

"More than I ever had."

"Obviously."

"No I don't mean it that way. I mean I've only had one girlfriend, you."

"Really?"

"When your whole life revolves around being a samurai, you don't find time to date. I was forbidden for a while and when Ji said it was okay, I didn't meet anyone I wanted to date until you."

"That's sweet. I like being your first and last love." Jayden smiled.

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"You are my first and last love, just not my first boyfriend."

"You forgot about Mike."

"I didn't love Mike."

"No, I meant you never told me about him."

"Oh, it wasn't that special of relationship. We dated for two weeks and then decided it wasn't meant to be."

"I still don't know how you guys pulled it off."

"I don't know either. I'm surprised you didn't know for all those weeks."

"I wouldn't have found out if Mike hadn't spilled."

"Well I'm glad you found out before we started dating officially."

"Same here." Jayden was still thinking about Tim. "What's so bad about Tim?" He realized what he said and gave Emily an apologetic look. "Sorry I didn't mean to ask that. I didn't think you wanted to talk about him."

"No, I should tell you. We are going to be married so you should know all my secrets." Emily took a deep breath. "He might have hit me a couple of times or done stuff to me." Emily spoke under her breath.

"He did what?" Jayden almost choked on his food. He only picked up a couple of words but they still alarmed him.

Emily took another deep breath and spoke louder. "He was abusive. My last two boyfriends were crap boyfriends. One didn't want the whole world to know who he really was and the other abused me and tried to rape me." Jayden's jaw dropped and he grew angry

"How could someone do that to you? Sweet, innocent you?"

"It's fine Jayden. It was a long time ago."

"It's not fine! Someone hurt you! And he tried to rape you? Emily how long was this going on for?"

"Six months." Jayden dropped his fork.

"You let it go on for six months? How did you get out of it?"

"He was arrested for using drugs."

"Why did you let it go on for so long? Did anybody in your family know?" Emily shook her head.

"No one knew. Serena noticed something different when I started wearing sweaters in really hot weather. Make-up was my best friend that year."

"Why did it go on for so long?"

"I was scared of him. If he punched me for taking too long, imagine what he would do for breaking up with him. I was lucky that I got to join you guys before he came back.

"Emily—I—Emily—I don't know how to respond."

"Just promise that you will have my back if we ever go to my hometown. I'm scared that he's waiting for me."

"Of course I will. I will always protect you. If killing wasn't illegal or against the samurai way then I would be hunting him down so I could kill him."

"He was really sweet. He left me flowers when he was trying to get me to like him. I remember my room being filled with roses."

"That doesn't make him sweet. Emily, he was a bad guy. I'm still sorry."

"You can't change what happened. I'm all right now. I will always be all right with you. So, do you have any secrets Mr. Protective?"

"Not that I can think of right now. You guys know everything there is to know about me. I think my only real secret is not telling you about my parents."

"What about them?"

"Well I don't remember my mother that well and I don't know anything about my dad. I just know that he was a samurai ranger and that he was the best dad ever to me when he was around. He died the night he sealed away Master Xandred. It was the day after he gave me the lion folding zord."

"I'm so sorry Jayden."

"It's alright. I have you now and Ji was always like a father to me. You guys are the greatest family I could ask for along with Hannah and Danny. I couldn't ask for better kids."

"A girl with a bad past with boyfriends and teasing falls in love with a boy without family and whole life that surrounds becoming a samurai ranger. Who knew?"

"Who knew is right."

"I love you Jayden."

"I love you too Emily."

**You gonna love next chapter :) And I hate putting in themes like this to a show for kids because it's so unlikely (same with other stuff I've written) but it just..okay I'm going to not finish that thought before I sound hypocritical lol. But you are _really_ going to like tomorrow's chapter. **

**And probably all of the information I wrote in this is wrong but you know...you just got to make stuff up sometimes :) It's chill. Hahaha. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The usual. Oh and obviously I don't own any thing in this except for Emily's past boyfriends and the kids bhahhaha**

**Soo I'm posting four chapters tonight because I'll feel really bad tomorrow if I don't. I'm going to an all day long concert and I'm sleeping over at my friend's house after. I have to be at her house at like 11. Disappointment. I love her death and I'm so excited for the concert. I'm just sad because I've been waiting for tomorrow's episode for forever (okay maybe a little over a week since I found that Emily's birthday would be celebrated and then when i found out more about it). I don't get to watch it till Sunday. LOL I'm going to have my mom pick me up early BUT maybe my mom will be like "I don't want you to sleep over" so I can have my dad pick me up at like 11 and then I can go home and watch it. Yeahhhhh :) SOrry for the complaint. But yeah you guys get four chapters just in case.**

**I would also like to thank all the anons for all of the sweet reviews you have given me :) You have no idea how sweet you guys are and how sad I am that I can't respond to your reviews personally! :) **

**I think you all might LOVE this chapter :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 24 – Smile **

Emily and Jayden woke up around the same time on June 12th. They were both in different houses. Emily stayed at the Shiba house with her family, the twins, and her bridesmaids while Jayden was at Kevin and Mia's apartment with his three friends.

He looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. The wedding started in three hours. He got up and poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate in silence. He was nervous for today but at the same time he knew this was the day he had been waiting for.

Emily woke up Mia before she got breakfast. They chatted quietly and realized they had to get the rest of the bridal party up soon. Once everyone was up, Emily took the first shower and then waited patiently for everyone else to go and take one. She headed out with Mia, her best friend from home Lily, and her cousin who was like family around 8:45. They were at the hair salon by 9. Emily got her hair done and then her nails while the other bridesmaids just got their hair done. They got back to the house around ten. Emily put her make up on quickly and grabbed her dress. The limo arrived and Emily carried Hannah into the car while her sister tried her best to carry Danny. They arrived at the venue at 10:30.

Jayden was already pacing back and forth and was ready for the service to begin. Everyone who was invited came and the seats were almost all filled up. It was 10:55, five minutes till the wedding. Jayden stopped pacing and took a deep breath and then straightened out his jacked. He asked for approval from Kevin, his best man, once last time and then they headed out to the altar.

Emily grabbed her dad's arm and smiled. "I'm glad you like Jayden."

"He's a good boy. He treats you well and I can see how much he loves you with everything he does."

"Is it time yet?"

"Wait a few more minutes honey, your time to shine is coming up soon."

"How do I look?"

"I've never seen a more beautiful bride." Emily blushed.

"Thanks daddy." Mia gave Emily a final squeeze and then headed down the aisle. The music changed to the wedding march. Emily took a deep breathe and began to walk with her dad. Her smile grew tens bigger when she saw Jayden's face. He looked calm but extremely happy. As Mia liked to describe, he looked like he saw the sun for the first time. Except this expression was deeper, he looked taken away with Emily. It made Emily's heart skip a few beats as she walked down the aisle. Emily's dad gave her to Jayden and Jayden flipped the veil over her face.

The ceremony began and Emily and Jayden kept on exchanging glances. Emily heard a couple of giggles from the twins and tried not to look at them even though she really wanted too. She and Jayden could grab them on their way down the aisle.

When Jayden gave his vows, Emily didn't hear a thing. She knew what the vows were already so she didn't care. She was lost in his blue eyes and felt like she was about to melt. She said her vows and Jayden grew weak in the knees. The rings were exchanged and Emily felt tears brim her eyes. She looked at Ji who was trying not to cry and at her mom who was crying with her sister. Finally she looked at Kevin and Mike to see how they were holding up. Mike looked uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. Kevin was crying like he did at the fake wedding and Emily smiled. And then the priest spoke the words that every couple couldn't wait to hear. "You may now kiss the bride."

Emily smiled and leaned into Jayden and they kissed. The crowd erupted into applause and they turned to face everyone. Emily picked up Danny and Jayden picked up Hannah and they proceeded down the aisle.

The wedding was just as beautiful as Emily had planned it to be. The purple and lavender dresses looked beautiful with the flowers and didn't clash too much with the red from the grooms.

The reception was beautiful too. Emily was happy to be with her family again, new and old. She sat with her sister most of the time when she wasn't with Jayden or the other rangers. "Serena!"

"Emily! You looked beautiful!" Emily smiled.

"I'm glad you could come. How are you feeling?"

"Fine! Better than I've felt in a while. I have so much to tell you."

"I have all the time in the world to hear you."

"Well I met a boy at the hospital. He's really cute and is in the same situation as me. It's like he gets bad whenever I get worse and I get bad whenever he gets worse. I think I've found who I'm supposed to be with."

"Really? That makes me even happier today."

"I knew it would. I'm so proud of you! When I heard the news that Master Xandred was defeated I was so happy! I'm glad you were my replacement."

"I'm glad I was too, if I hadn't been I would have never met Jayden."

"He's cute. You won big this time."

"I know! I'm so lucky to have him!"

"You are, and he's a better man then any of those other boys will be. Did you talk to Johnny yet?"

"Yeah I did. We had a nice conversation and he met Jayden. I think Jayden was jealous of him. He has gotten really hot since I last saw him."

"You can say that again."

"But I will always love Jayden."

"Hopefully, seeing as you two have kids now."

"Yeah…we kind of did the opposite of everyone else."

"Well you two are different from everyone else."

"True. Oh! I think it's time for the toast." Emily returned to her seat next to Jayden. Her mom, dad, and sister were at the table along with the other rangers and Mentor Ji. Mike stood up first.

"So I honestly don't know why they chose me to make the toast but here goes nothing! I've only known Emily and Jayden for about two years. I'll admit, Emily is one of the prettiest girls I know. Even I fell under her spell once or twice. Emily is kind, and innocent. She's like a little sister to me so Jayden, if you mess with her I'll deal with you directly." Jayden laughed not denying Mike's statement. "I've never seen a love more powerful then these two. My parents don't even have that much love and that's a lot to say. Everything about them is different compared to the average couple but that makes their love stronger and them even cooler. They had kids first and then got married. That says a lot about someone. The unexpected happened to them many times but they still got through it. No one expected the sweet, innocent, country girl to fall for the strong, fearless, leader but she did and he fell for her. They really were a match made in heaven. To Emily and Jayden." Mike raised his glass and the rest of the wedding party followed in suit. Emily clapped along with everyone else and mouthed thank you to him.

After dinner, the dancing started. Jayden stood up and offered his hand out to Emily. They went to the middle of the dance floor and "Smile" by Uncle Kracker began playing. Everyone watched in awe at how cute and perfect they were together. Emily smiled brightly when Jayden started to gently speak the lyrics of the chorus. She kissed him and then continued to listen to him hum the rest of the song.

They danced together halfway through the song and then more people began joining in. Emily danced with her dad and then with Johnny, Mike, and Kevin. Finally Emily danced with her son. She crouched down to his height and spun him around a couple of times. He then picked him up and danced with him next to Jayden. Jayden was playfully dropping Hannah who was laughing in joy.

Finally the reception was over and Emily went upstairs to put on a different dress. She came down in a yellow dress and threw her bouquet. Mia caught it and Mike nudged Kevin. Another ranger wedding was going to happen soon. Emily and Jayden left in the limo with Hannah and Danny. They didn't go on a honeymoon because to them, everyday was their honeymoon.

"I love you Mr. Shiba." Emily said bouncing Hannah on her knee.

"I love you more, Mrs. Shiba."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not." Emily laughed and leaned into Jayden.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The usual. Oh and obviously I don't own any thing in this except for Emily's past boyfriends and the kids bhahhaha**

**Soo you may tear up a bit...or a lot in this chapter. It's sad but heartfelt. Blah I'm so tired so if I missed any correction in tonight's chapters, I do apologize. Enjoy my wonderful readers :D **

**Chapter 25 – To Make You Feel My Love**

"I'm sorry Emily. It will be all right. I promise." Emily cried into Jayden's shoulder. She was devastated. Her mom called earlier in the day to let Emily know that her sister had passed. Emily felt like her world fell down.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Hannah and Danny were now three years old. Jayden was almost twenty four and Emily was now twenty two. Emily wiped the tears from her face. And Jayden let go of her.

"Nothing Hannah."

"But you're crwying."

"Don't worry about me sweetie. How was your nap?"

"Boring. Danny is still sleeping."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, I want to spend time with you and daddy."

"Okay sweetie. Mommy will be right back." Emily got up and walked to the kitchen. She took a tissue and wiped away the tears from her face and grabbed a sippy-cup full of apple juice for Hannah. She took a few calming breathes and tried to stay calm for her daughter. "Here you go honey." Emily handed her daughter the pink sippy-cup. She smiled and grabbed it. While Hannah was drinking her juice, Emily heard a faint cry. "I think Danny woke up."

"I'll got get him." Jayden got up and left Emily and Hannah alone.

"Hi Hannah." Emily smiled at her daughter. Hannah waved and smiled while she drank her juice. "Whose the cutest daughter in the whole wide world?" Hannah pointed to herself. "That's right sweetheart! Look!" Emily pointed up to Jayden who was carrying Danny. "It's your brother." Hannah got up and ran to Jayden.

"Somebody thought it would be a good idea to get out of his crib by himself."

"Did he fall?" Emily got up and took Danny from Jayden's arms. "Are you okay sweetheart."

"My head hurts."

"I'm sorry sweetie but don't climb out of your crib again, okay?" Danny nodded. His eyes were still a little red from crying. Emily moved his hair out of his face and looked at his forward. "At least he didn't get hurt too badly."

"Yep, it could have been worse."

Later that night when Emily and Jayden put the twins to sleep, Emily began to cry again. "Emily what's wrong?"

"I just miss her. I wish I could have been there to say goodbye."

"Your sister knows that you love her. It's my fault that you don't see more of her. Don't blame yourself." Emily shook her head.

"No don't blame yourself. I should have realized this sooner. How could I be so stupid?"

"Emily you could never be stupid."

"My mom sounded so annoyed with me."

"I think she was still getting over the events of the morning."

"You should have heard her voice. She sounded so disappointed in me for not coming to visit when they asked me to last month."

"You were supposed to visit her last month?" Emily nodded.

"There was so much going on that I felt it would obstruct what was going on."

"Emily that's not the real reason. You know I would have let you gone in a heartbeat. She's your older sister."

"I still miss her. How can she be gone Jayden?"

"I don't know. Life acts in mysterious ways."

"Why did he take her now? I need her back."

"Emily, it will be okay."

"No, Serena's gone. She can't be gone! She was too young!"

"No one said that it was her time to die."

"You aren't helping Jayden."

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Bring Serena back."

"I can't do that."

"I know." Emily leaned into Jayden's shoulder. She fell asleep crying in Jayden's arms. He carried her to their room and placed her on the bed carefully. He pulled the covers over her and then he laid next to her and tried to fall asleep. He end up staying up for a couple of hours just watching her sleep.

Emily woke up and found herself in Jayden's arms. She noticed that both of them were still in the same clothes they wore yesterday. It was still too early for the twins to get up so she went and took a shower. When she was ready for the day Jayden was beginning to stir. She was going to say something when she heard Hannah's footsteps.

"Hannah, how did you get out of your crib?"

"I don't know! I just good climber!" Emily laughed and picked up her daughter. "Mommy I hungry."

"What do you want sweetheart."

"Cookies!"

"What about apples and peanut butter?"

"That yummy too." Emily put Hannah in her seat and began cutting her an apple. Emily heard a thump and gave Hannah her breakfast before running into the twin's room. She found Danny on the ground crying again.

"Honey you have to stop trying to get out of your crib yourself."

"But Hannah can."

"Sweetie, please don't get hurt. Mommy is very sad this week and she doesn't want to be any sadder."

"Alright I promise not to do it anymore."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes." Emily held out her pinky and Danny wrapped his pinky around it. She kissed his hand and picked him up.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I want cookies."

"That's what your sister said."

"Well she is my twin."

"That's true. Danny how does apple and peanut butter sound."

"Yummy." Emily put Danny down in a seat next to Hannah and began his breakfast. Jayden came in after Hannah and Danny were all done eating.

"Did I sleep in again?"

"Yeah, what was it this time?"

"The usual."

"Me? What did I do this time?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't fall asleep. You had me worried with all your crying yesterday."

"Well it may happen again today."

"You're allowed to cry. Has your mom sent any news about the funeral."

"Yeah. It's on Friday. I'll go solo if you want me too."

"No, I want to be there for you. Should we leave the twins with Ji?"

"Yeah. I would let Mia and Kevin watch them but they already have enough on their hands with Tyler." Mia and Kevin got married a year after Emily and Jayden and now had a son named Tyler.

"He's a little rascal isn't he?"

"I don't think anyone can be as crazy as Danny. He decided to try and get out of his bed by himself again."

"That kids got perseverance."

"We pinky-promised that he wouldn't do it again. Right Danny?"

"Right mommy!" Emily took a slice of apple from the cutting board.

"Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No, you take it easy today."

"Jayden, I'm perfectly capable—"

"I got it today Emily." Emily didn't want to argue so she listened to Jayden and went into the living room to watch the news. She gasped when she saw Tim's face. He was arrested again for attempted robbery. She felt relieved that when she returned home, she wouldn't have to worry about him. She saw Jayden leave the room with Hannah and Danny. An hour later he was back and Danny was jumping around.

"Mommy! Look what I can do!" Danny attempted his own kick-punch combo.

"Don't tell me you are already teaching him."

"No he picked that up on his own."

"Born to fight."

"Born to win." Emily didn't cry today but she did feel very sad about her sister. She couldn't believe her sister was gone. She couldn't believe she didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

That night Emily felt the rush of emotions hit her again. "Emily do you feel that?" Jayden tried a different approach with Emily this time. Emily nodded feeling Jayden's heart beat slowly increase. "That's how you make me feel. That's what I feel like whenever I'm with you. That's how I love you."

"I don't understand."

"Emily, I love you a lot. Serena loves you a lot. Don't ever forget that. You haven't lost her forever. She will always be there with you."

Friday came and went. Emily kept the memory of placing the yellow rose on Serena's coffin her memory forever. She remembered crying into Jayden's shoulder again and not sleeping the night after. She remembered saying goodbye to Serena but not in the way that she hoped she would be. She remembered finding some closure but she also remembered keeping Serena alive in heart.

**So the last dialog about the whole heartbeat thing was supposed to be a lot more pulled together...last chapters I was like half - asleep or in the moment so much that I didn't realize things I were saying were random or didn't make any sense lol **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The usual. Oh and obviously I don't own any thing in this except for Emily's past boyfriends and the kids bhahhaha**

**This is a cute mommy/daughter moment :) I hope you guyss like it *sings*. It jumps many years now hahahahah :) **

**Chapter 26 – I'm not a girl, not yet a woman**

Danny and Hannah were now ten. Hannah was doing great at school. She excelled in her studies and was great at making friends. Emily was happy for her daughter. She was happy that she gained some of her sister's gene. She needed to be strong. Emily told her daughter every day that whatever she did Emily would be proud of her. If Hannah scored in the other team's goal, she would try and get Hannah to laugh it off and tell her how proud she was for her scoring a goal, no matter if it was on the wrong team. She wanted her daughter to feel good about herself.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since we defeated him." Jayden stated looking around the room.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since the twins were born. It seems like just yesterday you and I were teenagers falling in love."

"Sometimes I wish that we didn't have to grow up but if we hadn't, then we wouldn't have our two kids right now."

"I'll never regret them. I might regret marrying you but I'll never regret having our two kids."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"I was kidding. Maybe some days I'll be furious and hate you but I'll never regret marrying you. Your part of the list of things that I did right."

"Whose on the list of things you did wrong?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I'm glad you didn't forget everything that I've told you over the years."

"How could I forget stuff like that? It's something that is part of you."

"I wish I didn't have to remember it sometimes."

"You don't have too. Just think about good things like Hannah being good in school and Danny not failing."

"He has a C average. How does a ten year old have a C average?"

"He's just in the 'I'm too cool for school stage'."

"He's been hanging out with Mike too much or at least Mike's son. Who knew that a seven year old could influence a ten year old."

"Only Mike's son."

"Only Mike's son is right."

"Well I have to take the kids to practice."

"Can I come? I never get to see them play anymore. It's like they forbid me or something."

"No, practices are apparently closed."

"Fine but next game I'm going."

"I'm sure they will happy to have you there." Jayden grabbed the keys and Hannah and Danny came running out of their room when they heard the door open.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye mom! Hey wait up Danny!" Emily shook her head. She was happy that her kids were very eager to be active.

The next day, Danny came home from school in his usual mood but Hannah looked like something was bothering her. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Fine." Hannah walked to her room and didn't come out till dinner. While Hannah and Danny waited at the table, Emily took Jayden aside in the kitchen.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Danny asked holding his stomach.

"Don't know, as long as they aren't yelling then I am fine with them having private discussion."

"Could they take any longer? I'm starving!"

"Don't be so selfish."

"I'm hungry."

"Be patient."

"Be patient." Danny mocked back at Hannah.

"Don't mock me!" Danny stuck his tongue out at Hannah.

In the kitchen, Emily and Jayden were talking in hushed tones. Emily leaned against the counter away from Jayden who was leaning against the opposite counter. "What do you think is going on with Hannah?"

"Does she look upset?"

"Yeah she barely said a word today. She wasn't her bubbly self."

"That's weird. I didn't notice anything."

"That's because you aren't a girl. But did she say anything after you picked them up from practice?"

"No she just looked a little mad about something."

"I'll try and talk to her tonight. I think world war three will break out if we don't get out there. Danny's is starting to get impatient."

"Yeah, don't need to put Hannah in a worse mood."

"FOOD!" Danny yelled when he saw his parents carrying food.

"Hannah you can get first helpings since your brother forget his table manners again.

"Oh come on mom! I'm starving!"

"Wait your turn Danny."

"But mom!"

"Danny, don't start with me."

"Here you go Danny." Hannah handed Danny the bowl of spaghetti.

"Hannah, are you sure don't want more?"

Hannah nodded her head. Emily looked at her daughter for a moment. "So mom and dad, I got an 85 on my math test. Who knew that paying attention paid off?"

"Did I just hear our son correctly?"

"Why are you so shocked?"

"We just didn't think we would hear those words for another couple of years."

"Well, I plan on getting an A on my history test tomorrow."

"Danny , are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine mom. I think school is a lot more interesting now." Jayden and Emily looked at each other.

"I'm very proud of you. Maybe if you bring you grades up in the next week or two, I will let you have extra dessert."

"What about a raise in my allowance? There is this new game I want for the PSP uncle Mike gave me."

"Not until your C average goes to at least a B+ average."

"But I don't think I'm that smart."

"Danny, you can get a B+ in the class. You just told me that you were going to ace your next two assessments."

"Okay it's a deal." The Shiba family finished dinner and Hannah went and shut herself in her room. Emily knocked on her door.

"I'm doing homework."

"Honey, you always finish your homework before dinner."

"Well I'm doing something else."

"Can I just come and talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Fine." Emily came into her daughter's room and found her lying on her bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What's bothering you sweetheart?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm fine."

"I'm your mother for a reason. I know when something is bothering someone. Tell me what it is."

"I just can't do it."

"Do what?"

"This sw—dance move. I can't do anything right in dance and I stink at lacrosse. I want to quit both. "

"Hannah you can't give up because you are bad at one thing."

"But what if I'm unbelievably bad at it."

"Are you good at everything else?"

"Yeah."

"So it's not that you stink at dancing. It's one move. Not everyone is perfect. I wasn't perfect when I was your age."

"You didn't stink at dancing like I do."

"You don't stink at dancing. You are quite good. I remember seeing you at your recitals. Is everyone else struggling with the move too?"

"No they all do it _perfectly_ and awarded for it."

"Everyone has issues with a move once and awhile. You can't give up."

"But I'll never get it right."

"And if you quit you will ruin your chance of ever perfecting it. When I was your age, I was teased. I felt like no body liked me. I came home crying but my sister, your aunt, taught me that I shouldn't listen to everyone else. I began acting like I didn't hear what they were saying and things got better. It was hard to do it at first and believe me, and wanted to give up. My sister kept on helping me get through the teasing. If I had given up on trying to stop listening I wouldn't have been able to get through all the teasing. You remember the story about Negatron right?" Hannah nodded. "Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been able to deflect his words."

"But it's so hard mom. It's been three days and it's still not getting better."

"Keep on trying. You have to keep on trying. You're not just my daughter; you're your father's daughter too. Imagine what would have happened if he gave up on the beetle disk, the sealing symbol, or his training in general. It's all part of learning."

"Are you sure that I will be able to get it?"

"You will. It may take longer than you want it too but when you get it will feel like a rush and you will feel so proud and accomplished."

"Thanks mom." Hannah gave her mom a hug and Emily left the room.

"Did you figure out what's wrong?"

"Yep, she just needed to have some girl talk. That's all."

"So is Debby downer back to normal?"

"Your sister was never un-normal. Did you finish your homework?"

"No…but I'm almost done. Just let me finish this show!"

"No, go and do your homework."

"Fine."

"Why does he listen to you and not me?"

"I think he's scared of me."

"Who could be scared of you?"

"Danny."

"Only Danny."

**Oh Danny...he makes me laugh. lololol. Umm so you will find out why the practice sessions are private and why Hannah stuttered when she was first trying to tell her mom what was wrong. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The usual. Oh and obviously I don't own any thing in this except for Emily's past boyfriends and the kids bhahhaha**

**Now this is a Daddy/son moment. I enjoy this scene lol so I hope you do too! :) **

**Chapter 27 – No Surprise**

Jayden heard the creek of a door sliding open and sat straight up in bed. He listened for another second but heard Emily stir. "What is it Jay?" She was half-asleep.

"I thought I heard something. I'm just going to go and check it out in case." Emily nodded and went back to sleep. Jayden got out of his bed and headed to his bedroom door. He held his samurizer in his hand just in case he heard something again. Jayden slid the door open and looked down the hall when he heard the front door creak. He made a symbol with his samurizer and caught his spin zord. He swung in the other direction and saw a figure in the door. "Danny?" he lowered his sword recognizing the figure. He was staring at his now thirteen year old son.

"Dad?"

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why are you at the door?"

"No reason. Why are you shirtless?" Danny was good at changing the topic.

"Because I get hot at night this time of year. Again I ask, why are you at the door?"

"Are you sure weren't doing things I shouldn't be hearing about with mom?"

Jayden shook his head. "You really need to stop hanging out with Uncle Mike and Leo. They have made you crazy. So tell me, were you trying to run away?"

"No" Danny drew out the word.

"Come and sit with me outside." Jayden opened the door and lead his son outside and took a seat looking at the door. "Why were you trying to runaway?"

"I wasn't—" Jayden gave Danny a look. "Alright I was. But only because I thought you guys would be better off without me."

"Why would you ever think that? Your mom and I love you. I'm sure if your mom found you missing from your bed in the morning she would have a heart attack and then call everyone to round up a search party. "

"No she wouldn't, she would be happy."

"Why would you think she would be happy?"

"She would have her perfect daughter Hannah and she wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

"Do you remember when you found the perfect hiding spot for hide and seek and no one could find you?"

"Yeah! That was one epic hiding spot!"

"Do you remember how devastated your mom was? That was when she was looking for you for only twenty minutes. Imagine what she would be like looking for you for weeks."

"But she always seems so disappointed in me when I get a bad grade or do something wrong."

"She's not disappointed. You two could never disappoint your mother. She's sad that when you act in a way that doesn' t show off how smart you are. She doesn't like seeing you failing because she knows you can do better. Remember how happy she was when you told her you got that first 85?"

"She wasn't happy, she was surprised." Jayden shook his head.

"You should have seen her that night. She was so proud of you. I hadn't seen her that happy in a while."

"Really?"

Jayden laughed "Really. And running away doesn't solve anything. I of all people should know that."

"Why?"

"I ran away but wasn't caught. They end up finding me when I was trying to take on moogers and a nighlock all by self."

"Why did you run away?"

"I couldn't help seeing my friends get hurt because they were trying to protect me. I never wanted to put them in danger. The worst part is that it took your mom and uncle Kevin a lot longer to recover than usual for the hit they took for me."

"Were you and mom together yet?"

"No but it still bothered me. And for impressing parents, I've tried the same thing. I wanted to be the best samurai I could be because I was the leader and thought I had to be and for my dad. Your grandfather was a great samurai and was able to seal away Master Xandred for sometime. I looked up to him and I missed him."

"How does that have to do with me running away?"

"I actually don't know but maybe it makes you think about the destiny you will be missing if you run away. You come from a long line of red rangers."

"Can't Hannah be the red ranger and the yellow powers go to someone else?"

"Nope. And I know you want to be the red ranger so running away will take you further from that everyday. Just please come back inside. Your mom loves you and I love you. Your twin sister needs you."

"Fine but one last question, since when does my dad in his thirties have abs and guns?"

"Training and refusing to stop training. They are plus in the lady department."

"Don't tell me they helped you get mom."

Jayden laughed. "No, they didn't but it's always a plus not looking like a wimp."

"Why do my parents have to be so young?"

"Why does my son need to be so concerned with your mother and my physical relationship?"

"The world may never know."

"Go get some sleep and I won't tell your mom about this."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Danny." Jayden rustled his son's hair before he let Danny go back to his room. Jayden locked the door again and headed back to his room. Danny closed his door and Jayden opened his. He crawled back into bed and tried to go to sleep.

"What took you so long?" Emily's eyes were wide open and looking at Jayden curiously.

"I was hungry."

"Oh, was there anything out there? I heard the door open."

"I just checked outside and I think it was just one of the kids going to the bathroom earlier. We are safe."

Emily yawned. "Okay. Well I'm going to go back to sleep."

"You do that."

"You should too."

"I know. I will." Emily closed her eyes and rolled over in the other direction.

The next morning Emily didn't hear her alarm go off and was woken up by Danny's voice. "MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! It's 5:30!"

Emily opened her eyes and found herself waking up on her husbands chest. "Sweetie why are you waking us up so early?"

"We need to go to school."

"Homeroom doesn't even start till eight. You have two and a half hours."

"But I'm up now. Please make me breakfast. I want to train right now."

"Train? For what?"

"For being a samurai ranger."

"You and your sister don't need to worry about that now. We haven't even passed the power onto you."

"Please let me train."

"Okay fine. Give me a second." Emily rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen with her son. "The usual for breakfast?" Danny nodded his head.

"Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich please."

Emily took out the bread, peanut butter, grape jelly, a knife, and a plate and quickly made Danny his sandwich. "Here you go. Don't train for too long. Will you be ready for school by seven-thirty?"

"Yeah but can you come and help me. I don't want to wake up dad. I want your opinion."

"Alright." Emily took a seat on one of the benches and watched as her son hit the practice dummies. "Honey you are already great. Did dad start teaching you stuff already?"

"Maybe a couple of things but nothing too intense. I was just really interested one day."

"Well you are doing great. I can't see wait to see what you will be like with hours of formal training."

"Just like dad."

"Probably. You are a lot like him many ways."

"I am?"

"Yes. I'm so proud of you Danny."

"Really mom?"

"Of course I am. You always amaze me with your witty responses and that move right there deserves an extra scoop of ice cream."

"I can't eat ice cream anymore—"

"It's not in your training diet. I know. Again, you are just like your father and your uncle Kevin. But maybe your dad can teach you that you still need balance."

**This chapter always gets me for two reasons: 1) Jayden being shirtless (*melts*) 2) the cuteness of the father/son moment 3) Jayden's hotness 4) Abs. 5) Danny's comments on his father and mother...lol whoops that 5 reasons. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: In these last two weeks there is one thing you all should know. I still don't own power rangers and it is VERY disappointing :( **

**I'm back! Here to deliver the final three chapters of this story. This has been the longest story i've EVER written. It's 102 pages, single spaced, 12pt, Cambria fnt. O_o and it didn't take me as long as all my other stories have lol. But i can't believe I'm actually posting the last three chapters today. I'm going to miss the feeling of getting a review everytime I post a new chapter. thank you for all my loyal readers :) You guys put a smile on my face everyday! In the next month look for my first collab/multifandom video on youtube! It's going to be great! :) But here it is...the end to what started all of these reviews and all of these tiny friendships ive made with u! Okay I'm getting cheesy lol. I should just get on with it. Right? I'm going to try and think of a one-shot to write and OMFG. "Team Spirit." BY FAR MY FAVORITE EPISODE NOW. I died. and Umm the concert I went to was awesome so yeah. I guess that be it! ENJOY THESE LAST THREE CHAPTERS! 3 **

**Love this chapter...It's a father/daughter moment 3 **

**Chapter 28 – Daughters **

"You have a boyfriend don't you Hannah?" Fourteen-year-old Hannah nodded and bit her lip at her mom. "You don't have to lie to me about it."

"You're okay with it?"

"I'll always be okay with it. Does your brother know?"

"He found out through mutual friends. He is going to tell dad isn't he?"

"Maybe he will. I'll have your back if your dad tries to have the 'talk' with him."

"Thanks Mom."

"What's his name?"

"Tyler, I like him a lot mom." Hannah brought the conversation back to her dad.

"I can see it your eyes. Well I hope I get to meet him soon."

"I'll bring him by when you pick me up today. You won't tell dad will you?"

"No, not until you want him to know."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetheart." Emily hugged her daughter and let her return to her homework.

The next week passed and Emily met Tyler. He was very sweet a good boyfriend for Hannah. Danny rolled his eyes in the back seat. One Friday night while Jayden was spending quality time with his son playing video games, the conversation about Tyler was brought up.

"No, Hannah can't do anything tomorrow night."

"Why not?"

"She's going out with Tyler. They are going to see a movie."

"Whose Tyler?"

"Hannah's boyfriend."

"Hannah has a boyfriend?" Jayden froze. "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I've had a couple of girlfriends that you guys don't know about."

"Will he be coming by the house tomorrow?"

"Probably, I expect around three in the afternoon. Right after school."

"Thanks for letting me know."

The next day Jayden heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" Hannah yelled running towards the door. He heard a couple of whispers.

"Who is it?"

"No one." Hannah responded.

Jayden walked into the living room and saw Tyler standing in the door. "That's not no one Hannah."

"Dad I have to go."

"Not just yet. I want to meet this boy."

"Hi Mr. Shiba, I'm Tyler."

"And do you have anything else to say?"

"Dad!"

"Hannah, I just want to make sure I can trust Tyler. Now tell me about yourself Tyler."

"Well what would you like to know?" Jayden made a jesture with his hands offering Tyler a seat. Jayden sat across from him and Hannah stood annoyed.

"About your family, what you like and dislike, your past relationships, what makes you worthy to date my daughter, why you didn't come and meet me earlier, just the usual. "

"Honey, what are you doing?" Emily walked in with a plate of cookies for an afterschool snack.

"Oh nothing, I'm just getting to know Tyler better." Emily put the cookies on the table. Jayden continued to stare down Tyler. Tyler shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Hannah rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Mom, dad's trying to ruin my relationship!"

"Hannah! That is not true at all! I just want to get to know Tyler better."

"So if all you want to do is get to know Tyler, you won't mind if I stay here, right?"

"Oh—yeah—of course not. You're welcome to stay and listen. I was just about to ask Tyler about his family. So Tyler, do you have any siblings?" Tyler took a deep breath, relieved that Jayden was now being monitored by his wife and couldn't do anything harmful or illegal to him.

"I have two sisters, a brother, and a twin sister."

"Are your sisters and brother older of younger?"

"My twin sister and I are the youngest. My brother just got married."

"How's life at home?"

"It's nice. We are a really close family and I can tell my parents almost anything. I trust them and they trust me."

"It must be nice having parents that trust you." Hannah aimed her words at Jayden and Emily tried not to laugh.

"Hannah, it's not you that I don't trust, it's him."

"You barely know him!" Hannah screamed.

"Hannah, you and Tyler have fun at the movies. Jayden, dear, remember that thing I needed you to help me with?" Emily knew how uncomfortable her daughter felt and how angry she felt. Emily wasn't happy with Jayden's actions either. She never expected him to be _this_ protective.

"What thing?" Jayden gave Emily a confused look.

"Well if you come with me, maybe you will remember."

"Alright, let's go." Jayden got up and began to walk with Emily out of the room. "By the way, this conversation is not done Hannah – and Tyler." Hannah rolled her eyes and dragged Tyler out of the house.

"She's fourteen, Jayden."

"But she's my daughter! I don't want her getting hurt! I don't trust him!"

"You barely know him! I was seventeen when I started dating you and you were two years older than me!"

"So that was different and I don't have to know him to know if I trust him or not."

"Just let her be a kid. In less than a year we will have to send them off to continue their training at the house we bought away from here."

"I'm sorry. I just never realized how big of deal this was going to be to me until it happened. Why didn't she tell me earlier?"

"Because she was scared of how you would react and she had a right to be. You just embarrassed her and scared the boy. Now, she's sacred that Tyler is going to break up with her because of what you did."

"I feel really bad now. I guess that's just my 'she's my little girl' instincts. But he can't break up with her. I wasn't that bad."

"Then why was he shaking with fear?"

"Oh, you noticed that."

"Sometimes, I think you underestimate how much I learned while being a Samurai. I pick up on the littlest things."

"You know that I love you."

"Random, but I do. I'll never forget that you love me and I hope that you will never forget how much I love you."

"How could I forget?" Jayden leaned in and kissed Emily.

"EW! MOM, DAD! GROSS! DID I NOT SAY THAT KISSING AND TOUCHING SHOULD NOT BE DONE IN PUBLIC AREAS!" Danny said covering his eyes.

"Danny, I hate to say this to you, son, but grow up!" Danny rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

Even though Danny and Hannah were very different from their parents, they still were like them in the slightest ways. Danny was immature and comical just like Mike but he still was a strong leader and could be serious when he needed to be just like his father. Hannah was outgoing, graceful, and strong but she was sweet and excepting of everyone like Emily.

Emily laughed watching her son leave the room. "By the way, when Hannah gets home, I expect you to talk to her and apologize for what you did today."

"But—"

"No 'butts', you will be happy that you did it afterwards. Hannah won't grow to hate you and she'll understand why you did what you did."

"Being a mom has made you a lot stronger. You never were one to direct orders."

"Being a mom is different than being a samurai in way that I'm protecting my children and making sure they grow up to be them best selves and are always safe while as a samurai I listened to you and mentor Ji and even the others because I didn't know as much as you guys did and it wasn't my place to lead the team, it was yours."

"You've changed, in a good way of course. You're still the same Emily that I fell in love with when we were teenagers but you've changed and become more—"

"More confident? Stern? Sure of myself? Leader-like?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. Now let's do that thing you wanted my help with."

"Oh! Yeah! That! I just remembered that I already got it done!"

"There wasn't a thing you need help with was there?"

"No…"

"You did that to let Hannah get away with Tyler didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"And now you're devious." Emily laughed and turned to go do something else. "You know, we should do something tonight. Just you and I, we have not done that in a while."

"Sounds like a plan. Okay, now I actually have to go do something. Danny has to go get some supplies for a project or something like that."

"I'll see you later. Drive safe!" Jayden grabbed one of the cookies from the tray and went outside to think about how he explains to his daughter why he acted so protective.

Jayden planned on talking to Hannah as soon as she got home. When Hannah got home, she was smiling. "Have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hannah we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Honey, just listen." Hannah rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her father. "I'm sorry for how I reacted to Tyler. You're my little girl. I wanted to protect you."

"I don't need that much protection dad. I'm fourteen."

"I know but I still look at you like the two year old who didn't hate spending time with me."

"I don't dread spending time with you. I just have my own friends now."

"I know but I still sorry. It's just my fatherly instinct to want to protect you from any boy whether they are good or bad. I know Tyler isn't a bad guy but I just worry about you."

"I'm a strong girl dad. You know I will protect myself if Tyler turns out to bad."

"I hope so. That's how I raised my girl but I told you. To me you are still the little girl that needs protecting."

"You can still protect me, just next time don't get so serious with the questions. I don't want to have to hide every boyfriend from you. I think by default that they know you're protective over me."

"I love you sweetheart. Just be careful and use what I taught you to your advantage. You know if you ever need anything I'm there for you."

"I know daddy." Hannah got up and walked away. Jayden directed his attention to the TV. He felt two hands touch his shoulder and then a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too daddy." Jayden smiled.

Emily came back in a few minutes later. "So I assume you fixed everything?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Good, you did the right thing."

"What would I do without you?"

"Fail at parenting."

"Maybe just a bit." Emily laughed and sat next to Jayden.

**AWWW XD I love these chapters. And if you want pictures of what the kids might look like, I'll figure out a way to send them to you :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: In these last two weeks there is one thing you all should know. I still don't own power rangers and it is VERY disappointing :( **

**So this is where you might want to pay close attention. It's not really important stuff but from earlier chapters, some questions might get answered. I don't have much else to say for this chapter lol :) Umm so sad that this is the second to last chapter! :( **

**Chapter 29 – Send me On my way **

"I got a call from Ji yesterday. He told me it's time to send the kids to him." Jayden passed a plate to Emily.

"Already? But they are only fifteen!"

"I started when I was five."

"I don't want to send them off yet."

"We were going to have too eventually."

"I know but it just feels like it's too soon."

"They will be safe with Ji."

"I know but I'm still scared." Emily looked like she was about to cry.

Jayden moved to stand behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, they will be alright." He whispered. He moved the hair covering her neck and kissed it. "We were."

"I still can't believe we need to send them away. It's not like Master Xandred is coming back. You sealed him away all by yourself this time!"

"I don't think we will ever know if we have or not."

"Don't doubt yourself. I know you did it."

"But not even my dad could do it, Emily."

"Just because your dad couldn't do it, doesn't mean that you didn't do it."

"I don't know. What if he does come back?"

"Well we have two great kids that will kick his butt again."

"I don't want them fighting him. I don't want to put them in danger. Can't we fight him off again? We are still young."

"Jayden you're almost thirty-five."

"Exactly, still young."

"Well I mean I could but it's their duty now. We already won our battle."

"I don't want Danny to do this."

"He won't have too!"

"But what if he does. I'll feel like I failed us all."

"Can't we just live in the moment for once? I don't want to send them away but we have too. They aren't going to ever have to fight Master Xandred. I have feeling that they will be okay."

"I hope so, dinner was great by the way."

"Thanks, it was actually Mia's recipe. She took some cooking courses and they really paid off."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah, I felt bad for Mia though. She doesn't have a daughter to pass down her powers too. They had two boys."

"Didn't she give it to her sister?"

"Yep, her niece has the power now. I have a random question."

"What's that?"

"Well you had to train since you were five, why didn't our kids have too? Why didn't any of us have too? Serena didn't start training till she was ten and it wasn't anything too serious. And Kevin had his dad training him in a different way."

"That's a question that I will never know the answer too and our kids have been training their whole lives."

"No, they have been going to school and you've been taking them to—Jayden you didn't."

Jayden laughed. "What did I not do?"

"Don't tell me that Hannah's lacrosse practice and Danny's foot ball practice was actually a cover up for secret training."

"No they have been doing their sports."

"No wonder they never ask for new equipment or tell me about games."

"Alright fine, I've been bringing them to Ji's house."

"You could have told me."

"You would have killed me."

"No I would have been very happy to hear that they are training. What age did they stop doing actual sports?"

"They both wanted to stop at seven and asked me to send them to Ji. Danny loved hearing stories about us when he was little. I think he secretly wishes that the seal doesn't work."

"That's our Danny."

"Hannah just wants to make you proud."

"She doesn't have to do that. She knows I'll be proud of her no matter what she does."

"She knows that but she still wants to be her best for you."

"That sounds a lot like me at her age."

"She is her mother's daughter."

"Obviously and Danny is his father's son."

"You positive they are my kids."

"Jayden!" Emily playfully hit Jayden with the rag on her shoulder.

"I'm kidding. There is no need to attack me a with towel"

"Yeah you better be!" Emily laughed.

"So I don't have to kill Mike?" Emily pushed Jayden out of her way.

"You are one jealous boy, Jayden Shiba."

"That only shows you how much I love you."

"Maybe, what time is it?"

"Close to ten."

"Did the kids go to bed yet? We have to get them up early."

"Yep, so that means we have the house to ourselves."

"No that means I can go to bed."

"It's only ten, we never get to talk at night because the kids yell at us for being to "lovey dovey" in front of them."

Emily turned around. "Fine, I'll go to bed at ten thirty." Jayden sat down on the couch next to Jayden and cuddled into his chest. "I bet you that one of them is going to come down stairs in the next minute."

"Don't ruin the moment." Jayden kissed Emily and secretly Emily was counting down seconds in her head waiting for the moment to be ruined. _5 4 3 2 1. _She heard footsteps.

"Ew mom and dad stop kissing each other. It's gross."

"And the moment is ruined." Jayden whispered under his breath. Emily moved from Jayden's lap and watched her son walk into the kitchen.

"I'm sure he will leave after gets whatever he is getting." Emily kept her voice low.

Danny came out a couple of minutes later and took a seat on the couch. He took the remote for the TV and stayed on the couch. "Come on, let's go upstairs Jayden." Emily grabbed Jayden's hand and he followed her to their room.

"HANNAH YOU MIGHT WANT TO PUT A PILLOW OVER YOUR HEAD! MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO DO STUFF IN THEIR ROOM." Emily rolled her eyes at her son.

"Who taught him that?" Emily closed the door.

"Probably Mike."

"If he's not back in bed by eleven—"

"He will go to bed soon."

"How do you know?"

"iI he's anything like me, he will get bored. I think getting the DVR was the best decision we ever made. Now he only watches recorded shows."

"I hope so. So what were we doing before?"

"I though you'd never ask."

The next morning Emily got up a few minutes before the alarm went off and turned it off. She let Jayden sleep in a bit longer and went to go and wake up the kids. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"Get up sweetheart." Emily sat on Hannah's bed and shook her gently. Hannah's eyes fluttered open. "Go and get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you come to the kitchen." Hannah nodded and got out of bed. Emily's next task was to get her son out of his bed. He heard him hit his alarm again. "Danny, get out of bed." She was more direct and harsh with Danny. He didn't get up if she wasn't.

He groaned and put a pillow over his head. Emily pulled his covers off of him and opened the curtains so the son hit his face. It was barely even sunrise, so she turned on his lights. He groaned again and still didn't budge. Emily took out her phone and put country music on full blast. "Turn that off mom!"

"Not until you get out of bed." Emily brought her phone to the other side of the room and put her phone down on his desk. She waited outside to hear him get up. Jayden came out their bedroom. "Can you go set up the coffee? Waking up Danny might take a lot longer today."

"Yeah sure, we really should have gotten him that alarm that rolls off of his desk and hides when we had the chance."

"I agree but I'm okay with being his alarm clock right now. Maybe we can get one on the way there so Ji doesn't get mad at him when he doesn't get up till eleven in the morning."

"Yeah, I know Ji and he will yell at Danny."

"He hasn't turned off the music yet. Do you think he fell back asleep?"

"Just pour a little cold water on him."

"No! I would never do that! I'll just try one more time and then it's your turn."

"Fine." Jayden went to go and make coffee while Emily went back into Danny's room.

"Danny, you have to get up!" Emily grabbed her phone and turned off the music.

"But mom it's 4:30 in the morning!"

"I don't care! We have to be out of the house by five. Ji wants you and Hannah at the new house by six."

"Why does he have to live so far away?"

"It's tradition. Now get out of bed." Danny groaned but rolled out of bed finally. "Thank you. Breakfast will be ready when you come out." Emily closed the door behind her and joined Jayden in the kitchen. He handed her a mug because the coffee was almost done.

"Do I need to go and get him up?"

"Nope. Just go check on him in a few minutes to make sure that he isn't pretending to get up."

"That I can do. What time are we leaving again?"

"Around five. We should probably get dressed."

"Do I have time to shower?"

"Only if it's thirty seconds."

"It can wait. The house is going to be so empty without them."

"Won't it? As nice as it is that we get our privacy again, I love our children."

"Same here, at least they are going to be in good hands with Ji."

Hannah walked in with her stuff and sat down at the table waiting for her breakfast. "Oh! Breakfast! Sorry Hannah! Well at least you can decide what you want."

"Peanut butter sandwich, no jelly and a glass of milk please."

"Coming right up. Jayden go check on Danny and then go get dressed."

Jayden poured himself a cup of coffee and headed over to Danny's room to make sure he was up. He knocked on the door taking a sip of his coffee. "Danny are you getting dressed?"

"Yes dad, I'm being a good boy and listening to my mom. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Jelly sandwich."

"Just grape jelly and bread?"

"Yep and a glass of water."

"Alright." Jayden walked down the hall. "Hey Emily, Danny wants a jelly sandwich."

"Just grape jelly and bread?"

"Yep."

"Okay, if that's what he wants." Jayden finished his cup of coffee and went and got dressed. He was finishing buttoning his shirt when Emily came in. Emily gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed the outfit she had picked out for today. She brushed her hair out and Jayden left the room. Emily came out a few minutes later. Jayden grabbed the keys and the Shiba family headed outside to get into the car. "Do you guys have everything?"

"Yes mom, I'm pretty sure you quadruple checked our bags yesterday. Did you remember everything."

"Two kids check, husband check, car keys check, more coffee check, whatever else I need check. Okay we can go now." Jayden started the ignition and headed in the direction of the new headquarters.

"Mom can you turn on the radio?" Emily turned the radio on and laughed at the song playing.

"What's so funny about this song mom?"

"I just haven't heard since your father and I got married."

"I hear this song all the time. It's 'Smile' By Uncle Kracker."

"It's an old song. You guys weren't even born yet when it came out."

"What year?"

"2009." Jayden responded quickly. "I haven't heard this song in forever either. It's a good song."

"I told you it was the perfect wedding song."

"This is your wedding song?" Hannah asked. She loved weddings.

"Yeah it was. You guys loved this song when you were little."

"Must be why it's so familiar."

"Yep. I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you two."

"Mom we've heard this story a thousand times." Danny was still grumpy because he got up so early.

"No you heard about the day you were born and the day your father and I got married. This one is completely different."

"Alright, I'll put up with it."

"I actually want to hear this one, mom." Hannah was a morning person.

"So, it was around November when I found out I was pregnant. I remember being so happy because I loved training and fighting. Your dad was more excited then I was. You have to remember that I was out cold a month earlier."

"I was more than happy. But we were fighting a nighlock obviously and I remember there was tons of moogers attacking. We all were surprised when we noticed your mom getting super tired super fast. It wasn't like her at all."

"Kevin was the first to notice something was wrong. I denied any claims that I wasn't fine and continued to fight."

"We finished the nighlock off along with the other moogers. Your mom was standing there claiming she was fine."

"Which I was! But apparently I was panting really quickly even though I felt fine."

"Don't deny it. You weren't fine." Emily rolled her eyes. "So while your mom was denying she was fine she stopped for a second and fainted into my arms. We took her to the hospital."

"When she woke up the doctor came in and told me that I was fine but I had to take it easy."

"And then we found out your mom was pregnant with twins and that's where things got a bit crazy. I still remember Mike's reaction when he found out we broke the rules."

Danny's eyes widened at the sound of rule breaking. "Dad you broke the rules? With mom?"

"Let's just say some of the stuff your mom and I were doing wasn't supposed to be happening."

"And if we hear that either of you did the same thing. You will be in so much trouble."

"I promise not to break to the rules but I can't say anything about Danny."

"Okay I won't break _that_ rule but maybe a different one." Jayden caught his song's gaze in the review mirror. "Okay! I won't break any rules."

"That's all we ask."

"Tell us more about Uncle Mike's reaction."

"Mike was more surprised then you two were. He couldn't believe it. Then we teased him and then he chased us down the block. When we got back, he wanted to know what we were doing every second of every day. We got him to back off but it was so funny looking back it."

"Remember when he came out with the notepad?"

"Yep. Remember when we told him about the car?"

"What about the car."

"Nothing." Emily and Jayden said quickly. Emily continued, "So that's basically it."

"What did Ji say about it?"

"He told us that he figured it out and that Jayden had to focus on being a samurai first and then his kids. He was with me every second and we were with you guys all the time after you were born except when duty called. He actually wasn't mad at us at all. It just seemed like he wished we didn't let it happen."

"Okay so since the mushy stuff is done, tell us a good story. "

"You mean like the day we defeated Master Xandred."

"Yes! I love that story! But only when dad tells it."

Jayden started the story and both parents reminisced in their old memories. Danny couldn't wait to arrive at Ji's now. He was excited to become a ranger. All Hannah could think about was missing her parents. She was excited to train with Ji all the time now but she wished she could have more time with Tyler and her parents.

They finally arrived at the new house. "Well, this it guys. We will see you as soon as your training and jobs are complete." Jayden parked the car. Emily waited by the door for her two kids. She put her arm around both of them and walked inside. She greeted Ji with a warm smile.

"Hello Hannah and Danny." Ji greeted. "Emily it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Now guys give me a big hug before you go. I'm going to miss you both so much!" Emily hugged her two children.

"They are already great samurai. You two have been great parents."

"Thanks Ji, I know you will push them to be their best." Jayden shook Mentor Ji's hand and took a step back.

"It's scary how similar this place is to the other house."

"Will the other samurai rangers be coming?" Danny asked curiously.

"No, we do not need to call on them. I know that they are being trained by their parents in their own way. Danny you are going to be the leader of the team and Hannah needs to be right by your side. You guys need to be the best."

"Aww but I want to meet them!"

"You will, but only if we need to call on them."

"Dad are you sure that Master Xandred is sealed away forever?"

"I'm sure, son."

"So you admit it now?"

"He admits what Emily?"

"For years, all he has talked about is how he thinks that he failed at sealing away Master Xandred."

"That's why we need your kids to be at their best of their ability."

"Well I guess we should go now. Can I get one more hug?" Emily gave her children a last goodbye and began to leave with Jayden. "I wish we didn't have to leave them here. I'm going to miss them so much."

"I'm going to miss them too. I really wish that they don't have to take on the legacy like we did."

"Danny wants too and I think Hannah wants to too. Jayden you can protect them all you want but fate isn't going to change. I know it's going to be a lot harder for you now since you are putting your own children in danger."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know if you could trade places with them you would in a heartbeat. You hated putting us at risk and now putting them at risk is even harder. But there is no risk! He's gone!"

"You're right. I'm being stupid. Let's go home before one of us goes back and tries to take them back." Emily got into the car and they headed back to the Shiba house.

**Cuteness? Funny? Tell me what you though! And hopefully you remembered Hannah stuttering and saying she was having problems with a dance move - she was actually talking about her training and how Danny was great at everything. There were a couple references to their secret training that Emily didn't know about in that chapter with Emily/Hannah. :) ONE MORE CHAPTER :( **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The last disclaimer ever (for this story). I still do not own power rangers. My plans have failed. All I have are some characters in this story, and yeah. Oh to own power rangers - that would be life. :)**

**SO LAST CHAPTER! AHH SO SAD :( I'm thinking...please don't bombard me with questions OF MAYBE writing a sequel to this but I wouldn't know what to make it about soo...yeah. So I'll probably just be sticking with the one-shots. I don't know what else to say right now but enjoy and thank you each and everyone of you for taking the time to read, review, favorite, story-alert, author-alert me :) It means so much and I wouldn't feel so confident in posting this story without you all! I'll keep on writing as long as I'll have fans reading it :) Show some love to my other stories too please! 333 ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 30 – Pictures of You**

Three months after Emily and Jayden sent Hannah and Danny to go and train, things still didn't feel the same. The house felt empty. Emily missed her kids so much. She now understood what her family felt like when she left them. It was hard not waking up to her kids everyday. She was flipping through their baby book looking at all the memories.

She laughed at the picture with Danny's face covered in cupcake at their first birthday and admired the photos of her with the both of them. They were all grown up now. When they got home they would be eighteen. She couldn't protect them anymore.

There was knock on a door so Emily put away the album and went to answer the door. "Hello?"

"Surprise!" She heard the familiar voice of her friends.

"Mia! Kevin! Antonio! Mike! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Emily hugged Mia. "Why don't we get together more often?"

"I ask myself the same question everday. Where's Jayden? He didn't leave you and take the kids did he?"

Emily laughed. "Still jumping to conclusions Mike. Where is your wife? And I thought I told you guys that we had to send them to go and to train three months ago. Jayden should be around here somewhere."

"We have company?" Jayden asked coming out of their bedroom. "Nice surprise. What brings you guys here?"

"Thought we should all have a visit. We stopped doing the weekly visits too long ago. I'm sorry about the kids."

"It's alright. Emily's holding in there and I'm dealing with it. It's only till they turn eighteen and then they get to come back unless Master Xandred comes back. Then they need to stay there until he is defeated."

"So only two and a half years to go."

"Two long years."

"How are your kids?"

"Good, Leo is even more crazy then when he was at seven."

"Our kids are good." Kevin responded.

"Son is happy, daughter is walking." A smile brimmed Antonio's face.

"Isabella is walking! I told you she would want to keep up with your Carlos."

"Yes she is walking. Mia how is your niece?"

"Good, I see her once a week to teach her stuff. She's learning quickly."

"Does Jayden still doubt himself about the sealing power?" Mike asked curiously.

"Not as much as he did when the twins were younger but he still has his doubts about it."

"Well at least our kids will be the second best samurai rangers to us."

"Jayden is going down in the history books for what he did."

"I don't think I will but poor Danny. He really wants to defeat Master Xandred like I did."

"Maybe a new evil will arise. Maybe Dekker will come back."

"Maybe, he will. I think Danny can beat him."

"He might go after Hannah too."

"Well Hannah can take him too. They are both really strong. I'm proud of both of them."

"You know, I wish we could see them in action. I don't want to put them in danger but wouldn't you hate training for nothing?"

"A bit but it's never a bad thing to learn."

"I'll never regret training my sons."

Everyone stayed over for two hours. They were sad when Emily had the idea of playing the classic board game with their zords but realized that no one had their own zords anymore. They talked about their lives now and talked about being a ranger. Emily was excited to be spending time with her friends again.

She missed everyone so much. They helped her remember that her kids would be all right and helped ease the pain a bit. It would be a long two years but somehow Emily began to realize it would be manageable. Emily looked at Jayden across the table.

He mouthed, "I love you." And Emily mouthed back "I love you too."

Later that night Emily found Jayden outside by himself looking at the moon. She found out something that was worth sharing with him right away.

"Jayden?"

"Yeah I miss them too." Jayden put down a picture of his two kids from when they were younger.

"I know that. We talked about it several times today. But I wanted to tell you something."

"Does it involve three words?"

"Only two."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Jayden smiled and picked up and spun Emily around. He put her back down and kissed her on the lips. Their story wasn't close to being over.

**THE END. How did you like the ending? Curve ball right? lol. 3 3 3 Thanks so much. You guys made this whole story even more worth it. I can't thank you enough. I'm taking requests for stories and song fics so just PM! Or you can PM just too talk...I get bored easily so it will be nice to talk to someone new! 3 **


End file.
